


The Original List

by Princessp



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 62,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessp/pseuds/Princessp
Summary: She was blind. He was the new light. It was perfectly abnormal. ( The Original List - 100 - prompt challenge )
Relationships: Crona & Death the Kid, Crona/Death the Kid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. 1 - 5

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note about the first 10 prompts ( the first 2 chapters ), I wrote those when I was a teenager. Around 7 years ago. All chapters after 2 will be new and recently written!

* * *

**1\. Introduction ( Kid )**

* * *

It was hard not to miss her eyes from across the overly crowded room. They were a unique hue, he had noted secretly in his journal. At one point he saw how they darkened like the midnight sky, small specks of golden stars dancing inside as if she was having her own party inside her head. But then, at another point, when the music died down to a soft melody, her eyes resembled ice in midwinter, so see-through he was sure he could spot the inside of her thoughts. As if he could reach out and caress every worry that graced her brow and ease the tension they seemed to cast out to the busy room.

And her hair, it was such an odd color. It was hard to tell because of the lighting, but it resembled a ripe cherry when it was completely dark around her petite form. But at times when the lights solely brightened the area around her body, it showed a halo of cotton candy swirled together tightly into a bow at the back of her head. Such a lovely color and to be strained in such a state was a shame not to flaunt it for such an event, but then again, it had caught his eye while being constricted.

He couldn't understand why she was there by herself. Well, she wasn't figuratively alone; she was after all seated at a table bursting with many other people, but her posture and way of mumbling out occasionally, showed that she was by herself.

She was alone.

Maybe that was why he stood up unexpectedly, shocking his own table with cries of questions – mostly a certain blonde – and mingled his way through the crowd. He barely gave anyone else a glance of his attention, focusing on her. Stepping through the last group of people, those dazzling eyes spotted him. This time the distinctive hues crashed upon him like waves against a shore. He was drowning in them before he knew it, each constructive wave splashing him with disbelief of how deep the ocean really was. He fought with his next set of words just as one would struggle against the pressure of breathing under the foamy liquid, only to realize they were nowhere near the surface.

And then she spoke.

A small 'hello' and he skyrocketed out of the depths of the sea and straight into space. He felt himself collide into every star possible before landing safely on an unknown planet – her planet -, taking refuge in the safety of its crevices. It was slushy, even gooey being there, having the echo of that one word slip in and out of his ears, surrounding him with a new sense of being, and he wondered if the texture of her lips were even silken like the melody of her voice.

He then realized, with her brow creasing together leaving the smallest of edges sculpted into her creamy skin, he had to answer her now. Though he swallowed back the idea of falling into free space once more, he allowed himself back onto his own two feet. He stumbled forward a bit more as if he didn't trust his own voice to be as outspoken as it usually was and spoke.

"Hello,"

* * *

**2\. Complicated ( Crona )**

* * *

Slender fingers glided into a land of cotton candy. She memorized each digit tracing through tangles of her knotted mane, giving them freedom to roam into thickets of silky patches. Thick eyelashes fluttered close, allowing her other senses to enjoy the presence of the all too familiar rhythm against her head. Not only was she in total relaxation against the plush leather couch she usually resided on during breaks of everyday life, but her best guy was giving her his best head massage.

His fingers danced against her scalp much like an ice skater trying out fresh ice for the first time. Timid and cautious, then slowly becoming more confident, his strokes pressing harder and his touches lingering longer the more he continued. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she savored the moment as best as she could. Though, just as she began to relax even further into the comfort of the couch, waiting for the right moment to be sucked into her own paradise completely, she felt his fingers working hastily to pull her long curls together.

Was it that time already?

With a nervous upward jerk from her, she felt him finally tie off her hair with a silky ribbon. She barely turned her head in time to see him stand up, running his own magic fingers through his darkened locks. With one hand at the edge of the sofa, she leaned toward him, slowly puckering out her lower lip. Honey, thick with goodness, hues trailed their way around the room as he gathered up his few items he had strewn around her apartment. Those eyes she craved to stare into, never cast a glance her way as he struggled into his shoes.

Finally, with what seemed like an eternity, along with her having to stand up to grab his attention, he met her icy gaze. With one hand still on the edge of her safe haven, she pulled up a twisted smile, one she would pull when tasting a lemon. His eyebrows rose upward as he took in her expression, already knowing what was on her mind. He took two large steps in her direction, shoes seeping deeply into her carpeted floor, and took her face into his large, warm hands, granting her comfort where he could.

"I have to go."He murmured softly, voice mimicking his sweet colored eyes. "You know that."His smile was even a parallel of his eye color, sending a wave of nausea down into the depths of her stomach.

In response to his words, she simply lowered her head, giving the slightest of nods to understanding his statements before. He seemed pleased with that action, squeezing her face together, before slipping away from her. She waited until her door was softly closed to glance up again in hopes he had changed his mind.

She wasn't even surprised to find out he wasn't. With one last effort, she collapsed onto her couch face first. She wondered, if the next time she saw him he would be twirling around a red rose, face flushed with pure excitement and joy, and his mouth snapping off about every little detail he could offer about this night. That settled an uneasy feeling inside her stomach, one she was sure she liked anymore than the thought of living and breathing a day without him.

If only she hadn't  _ liked _ him.

If only he wasn't  _ gay _ .

Then it wouldn't have been so  _ complicated _ .

* * *

**3\. Making History ( Kid )**

* * *

A small flicker of light brought the attention of him rather quickly. When his eyes finally landed on it, he felt his jaw snap open at the mere surprise at what he had found. He found himself frozen in place, admiring the multicolored sunset from afar. He couldn't believe it – he honestly couldn't.

The sun was perfectly placed against the mountain, casting out a dark shadow down below, but leaving the clouds shimmering with dust. For a second, he simply stared in awe at the sight, before his fingers began to clumsily reach for the camera strapped around his neck. Behind him, a meek voice called out for him, seemingly out of breath and in the place of the outdoors.

Swiftly, he swung around toward her, promptly startling her already weak heart. Her shriek echoed out into the wooded area they were currently residing in. He ignored her cry, marching toward her flinching figure and grabbed both her shoulders. With skilled strength, he dragged her trembling body toward the edge of the cliff, causing even more terror to ripple through her frail body. She jerked backwards, face in pure horror as she gazed down off the edge.

"Crona," He cried out gleefully, terrifying the quivering female in his grasp. "Feast your eyes on perfect symmetry!"He boasted the clearing, tossing one of his hands outward to where he was declaring the perfect sunset. Her shudders ceased slowly as she brought her naïve gaze upward. Wide, doe like eyes widened even more so at the sight, a small gasp leaving her lips and not to harm Kid's pride, she'll admit to it being about the symmetry instead of finding out how high they actually were.

"This moment needs to be captured! We are making history here!"He continued to shout, slinging his arm expertly around her thin shoulders and pulling her too. Almost instantly, red flared up on her cheeks, scarring them with their own sunset hues. He fumbled with the camera for a few seconds, mumbling about how this pose had to be completely symmetry as well.

Though the petite female doubted it would be, she aided him in obtaining the perfect piece he needed, a nervous smile edging across her features as she leaned into his body, hoping she hadn't appeared too out of place in his perfect symmetrical world. Though, just to make it symmetrical, Kid snapped seven more pictures, before marching off to find another 'perfect spot'. Crona, unwillingly, trailed behind, hoping not to get lost way up there.

* * *

**4\. Rivalry ( Crona )**

* * *

Plush, pink lips pulled down into a mixture of a pout and scowl at the sight of the soot colored, wide yellow eyed, sharp talon beast in the arms of a certain easily distracted boy who was supposed to be here for her, not him. It wasn't like her to be this demanding or needy of certain aspects in her life, such as Kid, but this situation was different. With the calls of affection coming from the other side of the living room, she promptly gave up with trying to gain the attention of him.

With a heavy sigh, she slumped out of her alert posture, slipping into a more natural state of sitting, back hunched over, palm perching her chin in an upward motion as she flicked her pencil around on her notebook. Homework was what they were attempting to accomplish, but apparently a certain devil thought otherwise.

Crona, being completely forgotten in the midst of the cooing and petting, succeeded in finishing her homework. Crossing her arms, she leaned back against the chair she was in, glaring at the pair enjoying each other's company. Though, when two pairs of golden hues drifted her way, she glanced in another direction nervously. She fiddled with the ends of her sleeves, cautiously shifting her gaze back toward them, only to find Kid standing up and shuffling his school work together.

"It's getting late, sorry for, for not helping with any of the work."He sheepishly replied, causing her petite body to jerk upward at the emotion he was showing to her. After a moment, she stumbled out a few words of forgiveness, a quick blush scattering over her unoccupied cheeks, warming her once jealous heart. He only smiled warmly and she quickly showed him out. They quietly planned another day to spend together and Kid disappeared into the cold night of the street.

As she blankly stared at the closed door for a few more moments, she couldn't withdraw the smile on her face. Though it didn't last long, her smile took a tremendous turn as she felt a familiar coat of fur rubbed against her ankles. Glaring down at her only beloved thing she would actually call her family, she snatched it up from the ground.

"You – You need to take a time out when he is around. I can't have you stealing him away."And though she scolded him in a fierce whisper, as if she was afraid Kid would hear it himself, she carried her cat upstairs to the comfort of her bed where they both could cuddle for warmth.

Who knew her rival for love would be her very own cat.

* * *

**5\. Unbreakable ( Kid )**

* * *

One, two, three,  _ step _ !

As two pairs of feet shuffled around almost awkwardly, one of them promptly flinched as the foot of the other landed onto his harshly. He sucked in a breath of air through his clenched teeth, attempting to keep calm about the whole ordeal of his toe being crushed, but his partner always found a way to freak out even more than what was needed.

She proceeded to do so now.

"I – I'm sorry!"She squeaked, removing her foot from his and stumbling back, although his grip on her body kept her close. She was already trembling badly in his embrace, even more so now that she screwed up again. He simply closed his eyes, taking a moment to breathe normally before opening his eyes back to her. Her brow was creased severely down, causing her usually sky bright eyes to dull. He frowned at her expression even more when he noticed her bottom lip quivering under the pressure of wanting to cry.

That wouldn't do.

"It's fine."He commented softly, hoping to sound reassuring over the pain he still felt pulsing from his foot. Of course, his words wouldn't help immediately, for she panicked even further than usually this time.

"B – But I can't get the step right. I keep slamming my foot into yours – and, I can't do it!"She stammered, directing her gaze downward in hopes to hide from him. He released a small sigh, before an idea burst inside his head, causing his casual frown to brighten into a mere glimpse of a smile.

"You will get the step right, no matter how many times you step onto me."He seemed to command, causing the fragile girl to lift her head just enough to meet his gaze. "Want to know a secret?"He mused lightly, twirling her around for the first few steps of the dance they were trying to learn. She stumbled along, never removing her gaze from his. Her head slowly nodded as she realized he asked her a question. Before he answered her, he twirled her around and just as she was wrapped into his arms once more, he spoke.

"Because I'm  _ unbreakable _ , feel free to pound my feet as much as you like."He winced halfway through his sentence as Crona tumbled back onto his foot, another scorching pain shooting up his leg. She seemed in awe at his words, ignoring that she just stepped on him again, and focusing solely on the dance he was teaching her.

It might lead him to suffer in silence, but it was enough to not allow her face to crumple in despair. And if that happened, he might as well be unbreakable.


	2. 6 - 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note about the first 10 prompts ( the first 2 chapters ), I wrote those when I was a teenager. Around 7 years ago. All chapters after 2 will be new and recently written!

* * *

**6\. Obsession ( Crona )**

* * *

She would never understand this part of him. It was as foreign to her as clouds were to dirt. She studied him while he studied the tiny tips of her fingernails. His face resembled that of a scientist inspecting a new specimen.

In which she prayed she hadn't become his new pet toy to play with. She couldn't handle him trimming her nails, let alone, to allow him to bother her over ever little detail that may be wrong with her. She wouldn't have it. And yet she zipped her mouth shut and allowed him to chip and saw away at her nails.

Her poor fingernails would never forgive her for this. Even as he claimed they would be stunning to the eye when he finished. She couldn't stand this, not that he wasn't being gentle, because he was. It was the thought of her body changing. She wasn't sure if she could handle it if things changed too much. Despite this growing sensation of anxiety, she felt a strong bond of trust for him. He is good at his work, she knew this and yet she was afraid he would go to extreme measures over it. There wasn't that much to fuss over though.

"Next we can work on your toes!"

He exclaimed as a lump formed at the back of her throat. This was going to be a long evening. But she would allow his obsession for symmetry to go on, at least for a little bit longer.

* * *

**7\. Eternity ( Kid )**

* * *

Her sword drifted to her side, eyes like ice as she stared at him. They both stood, facing each other, neither flinching when the other shifted their position. It always came to this. Neither one of them could detour from their respected paths and change this outcome. He has seen it a thousand, million times.

He would always make the mistake of passing that certain alleyway, no matter how many detours he took. He would always witness those icy eyes turned into a flowing river, rushing down her cheeks in quick succession. And he would always feel inclined to comfort her in some way, despite needing to be at his father's party for him. A party that he could have mingled through instead to find someone who was more symmetrical and less ridden to attacks.

Despite that, she would still find a way to him, crossing the same path she always did in every life. She would find herself thrown across the alleyway, choking back tears from the thought of facing her crazed mother. How the woman forced her to drink and turn into what he was staring at now. This monster of a girl.

And she would always forget every life they had even lived, but not him. He remembered every choice they made. Every time he would whisper he loved her in those dark hours of the night. How she would curl up against him in response, whimpering out.

The girl in front of him lifted the sword up, eyes dull. He knew they would destroy each other, it was what they had to do. He wished for a different outcome each time. Trying his hardest to change their fate, but the curse of them fighting went on for an eternity.

He would fight, knowing once this was over he would see her again in that dark alley.

* * *

**9\. Gateway ( Crona )**

* * *

She found a portal, a gateway to his world, which was bright and colorful compared to hers. She hadn't realized how dull the appearance of her skies were until the blue of his mixed in with the ocean. The grass, trees, even the people seemed happier. Astonishment graced her features as she explored the small area around the portal. And that is when she met him. Although he was wearing dark colors, they seemed to glisten along with the world around him, almost in harmony. She was starstruck, feeling so out of place.

"Hello, are you lost?"

He assumed, glancing over me. She shook her head with hesitation, unsure of how to answer that. She did walk into this area, but didn't know where she was. His smile softened at her exterior.

"What's your name? I'm Kid."

He sauntered closer and she clutched onto her dress. She wonder if he could tell she was a girl. Did girls wear dresses here? Did guys even like girls here?

"Crona,"

She answered, her voice drifting out with a sort of muteness. This bright world muffled her vocals, causing a disturbance in the way she spoke. A spark of anxiety shot up her throat, freezing her in place. What if he thought she was weird? He drew closer and she felt herself turning away. Soon she was running back to the portal, tripping over herself as she flung back through it. It one quick motion, the gateway closed, turning back into a wall as if it wasn't there at all.

Huffing, she stared at it, tears welling up inside her eyes. Why? She cursed herself for running away. How could she have done that? She stalked toward the wall and pressed her hand against it, willing the portal to open back up, but it didn't. Sighing, she wondered if she dreamed it all up. It was crazy to have a portal to another dimension, right? And with that thought, she couldn't believe it was anything but real. The colors and sights were so vivid, there was no way it wasn't. And him.

She slid down the wall, repeating the thought of him in her mind so she wouldn't forget. Could they have been friends, or even more? She sat still, imagining what it could have been like over in that world, how much happier she could have been. She brought her knees up to her chest, resting her cheek against them. Even though she was in this dull world, she felt a shift in herself.

And she smiled.

* * *

**9\. Death ( Kid )**

* * *

He didn't even know her, but she was dead.

He saw her around a few times in town. How could he not? She wasn't that hard to miss. Her hair was the color of bubblegum, bouncing with a sort of sloppiness as she walked. It wasn't something he was usually attracted to, but she seemed different. And her eyes, he was only able to spot once. They were the color of the sky when the sun was up midway and not a single cloud lingering above. They were so big too, glancing around in hurried succession, as if she was afraid of something.

She would always walk to the coffee shop he worked at in the morning. He would watch her sometimes, tucking a stray hair behind her ear only for it to fall back in her face. One time he was even lucky enough to get her order. It was a regular with lots of sugar. He should have asked or her number there - or even a name. Although it didn't matter, everyone knew her name now. It was a shame for her to waste away like this. He remembered having the television running in the background, hearing about the horrid accident.

It was an accident.

She was dead.

He didn't know her, but he wished he had.

* * *

**10\. Opportunities ( Crona )**

* * *

Crona always knew she had the opportunities to do things. She just wasn't sure if she could take them. Being afraid of everything and everyone under the sun and moon doesn't help either. She hadn't many friends, just one she would claim as her true friend. And it wasn't easy being her friend either. Maka, was a true spirit among the people. She had friends from all around. Maka usually attempted to drag Crona to unfamiliar places with unfamiliar people. She didn't want anything to do with them.

Until she met him.

It was movie night at Maka's place. Usually Crona never appeared at this sort of event. Her friend usually brought almost everyone over to enjoy a few movies and maybe a huge sleepover afterwards. It always depended on who was able to stay. Unlike any other day, Crona would have rejected the request to watch movies with other people. But today was different. Today Crona said to herself that hey, she could survive one night among people. Right?

Surrounded by people now, she wondered how wrong she felt earlier. Luckily Maka's apartment was big enough for this escapade. Introductions with people went by fast and she couldn't remember any of the names, but one. His name was Kid and she felt an immense feeling for him. She wasn't even sure what this feeling was, nor had she ever felt it before. Crona removed herself from Maka's wing and found herself squeezed on the couch beside Kid and another girl. She hadn't realized how she found herself there, but she did.

Everything went by so quickly. The lights went low and the movie marathon started, but she couldn't focus on the event. She found herself unconsciously staring at him for the majority of the time. They were so close and yet she didn't know him at all. In the warmth of the apartment and the heat exchanged between all the bodies, she felt something change within herself.

She knew she was going to take more opportunities.


	3. 11 -15

* * *

**11\. 33% - Kid**

* * *

_Tick. Tock._

The only sound to ring in the overly sized room was the clock that hung high above between two windows; perfectly in the center. Curtains were draped over the windows, blocking rays of light from entering the abode, casting dark shadows to dance around him. Slender, pale fingers bent and grasped a spongy ball, rhythmically shifting it back and forth.

Honey glazed eyes traced the familiar walls surrounding him, re-memorizing a place he called home. There wasn’t a piece of furniture out of place within the four walls of his bedroom. Not a piece of clothing, not a hair on his head, and certainly not a piece of dignity as he waited on a response - unsuccessfully patient. 

Irritation bubbled inside his chest, unable to quell it from spilling out and into his, usually, reasonable brain. The ball that was previously captured between thin hands, slammed against the wall ahead of him. His body pulled itself up, perfectly in the center of it - not a centimeter off. Those same fingers slipped a sleek phone from its rest in his pants. Bangs hung low as he unlocked the device in his hold.

_Ping._

Dark eyebrows raised in surprise. A bubblegum hair person appeared, big doe eyes staring back full center on the screen; which was too large for any one person to own. Swiping one finger against the surface, the message popped up in front of him. Words were devoured as if this was the last meal he was expecting for weeks, soaking in on each letter and comma that was used. Not wanting to leave them in suspense, he compiled a message within a few minutes. Eyes scanned back and forth; was this the right thing to say? It had to be perfect - like everything else in his life. 

A timestamp appeared as the sent button was pressed, safely delivering the message to his beloved. Golden hues stayed glued to the screen a few seconds more, as if he was waiting for another confirmation that the message was received. The same eyes shot upward to the top right corner of the screen A small smile appeared on his face - he promised himself he would go to sleep when his phone died. There were still a few more agonizing hours of back and forth chatter before that happened.

Thirty-three percent left.

* * *

**12\. Dead Wrong - Crona**

* * *

Death was her destiny.

Pale fingers wrapped around her slender neck, resting on the collarbone residing at the bottom. Between her thumb and index was an expensive, and most definitely delicate necklace. Ice blue eyes stared in horror as the twin in the mirror gaped back in the same way. Soft, pink lips, glossed with chap stick, opened and closed, unsure of what she could say. 

The feelings were all bundled in her chest, wrapping around each other like scarves you ignored for years in your closet. Confusion and misunderstanding stabbed its way through the nicer feelings of love, acceptance, and pure joy. She was brought out of her stupor by the squeezing of her bare shoulders, pulling her back into her body. Her eyes met golden hues in the glass, not daring to turn around in fear of what he would actually be expressing.

The mirror version of the man behind her only donned a smile, soft enough to be a cloud. There was no way. No way in hell that this was meant for her; that this life was meant for her. She didn’t believe it before, a year ago when he approached her. This year was a constant state of push and pull of him showing pure love and her denying him at every turn.

“Crona?” His whisper brushed her ear as he pulled her soft, cotton candy hair behind it. She instinctively rubbed her lips together, still at this moment resisting the feelings he was pushing at her. Showering her in the warmth and comfort she never had before. She cast her eyes downwards, not able to handle the heat radiating out of his honey eyes. His gentle touch rotated her around, now facing him bare; raw emotions against each other with no glass barrier to cast an illusion - she loathed it.

“You’re beautiful.” Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, dragging her eyes up to him. He met her with compassion as he poured and poured, and poured so much love inside her empty, broken cask of a person that she felt herself overflowing with no way to store it. The tears overflowed, sliding down the curves of her cheeks, dripping at her pointe chin and onto the floor below.

His hands enveloped her face, smearing the liquid against her skin, forcing it to dry on her. She breathed in and out ragged, unable to control her emotions. “It’s okay, love.” He whispered, pulling her close, their bodies merging their heat. 

Her life was supposed to be different. There wasn’t supposed to be a life. Death was her destiny. All along she thought she knew what that meant for her future. To die for her twisted mother’s beliefs, corrupted and confused on a bloody battlefield - no. She was dead wrong. Her life was to devote herself to death; to love, support, and enjoy her time with.

She felt herself slowly start to accept that destiny always proved you dead wrong.

* * *

  
**13\. Running Away - Kid**

* * *

Sweaty palms clasped each other desperately, the fear of them slipping out of each other ever present on their minds. Lungs burned, legs ached, and panic threaded itself in their minds. The sun bared down on their already soaked backs, dodging through the alleyways of the city. Colors blurred past them, unable to appreciate the beauty of the city they called home.

Rounding the corner, he abruptly stopped, causing the thin girl to bump into him. Their breaths escaped in quick puffs, mixing in with the humidity that surrounded them. He could feel her exhale onto his neck. Fingers tightened around each other, tangling tightly in hopes of never letting go. Pressing his back against the nearby wall, he peered around the corner. There were plenty of people casually waiting around the station as everyone waited for the next train to arrive. 

Squeezing their sweaty palms together, he brought his golden hues to meet with her blue ones. Pale cheeks were flush with red and sweat dripped down her skin as her breath evened out. Her backpack was sloppily hung over her shoulder, and it almost made him want to reach out to fix it, but he restrained himself; now was not the time. The insecurities from their sudden decision bubbled inside his chest; he was having second thoughts? He was sure he never regretted a decision in his life. Panic welled up, swirling around in his brain before plummeting into his stomach causing a swift feeling of nausea there. Maybe it was the heat. He was sure he was going to barf. What was he thinking - running away like this?

Two, thin hands pressed into his shoulders, pushing him back against the cool wall. Panicky eyes snapped up to meet the cool presence of Crona. He hadn’t noticed her removing her hand from his. Determination - an expression rarely shown in the female - stared back at him. The firm grip kept him in place, thankful for the anchor instead of spiraling into his own despair. 

“We can make it.” Her voice was low as she spoke, causing him to lean toward her. She was right, he had it planned out, everything would be taken care of. He raised himself to stand at his full height, adjusting his own pack. He gave a swift nod, reaffirming his resolve. He offered his hand to her, which she took instantly; holding tightly, afraid to let go.

Together, they emerged from the shadows to face a new day; running away from the troubles of yesterday.

* * *

**14\. Judgment - Crona**

* * *

Her locker squeaked open as she pulled it, shoving one of her books inside. The day was coming to a close and all she wanted was to go home, hide away. Even though she thought that, she knew Maka would come dragging her away and she would have to politely decline - rinse and repeat. She stared into the dark locker, taking in how little she personalized it. 

It was depressing.

After a moment, she closed her locker, only to come face to face with a dark haired male. Her body moved jerked back, a small sound escaping her pink, chapped lips. Wide blue eyes stared downward at him as he remained unbothered by the sudden scare he gave her. 

“K-kid?” How long had he been standing there? Embarrassment rose onto her cheeks at the thought of him patiently waiting for her to close her locker. 

“I was sent to retrieve you.” He smiled, obviously not knowing the effect he had on her - or maybe he did. She briefly remembered their last encounter alone. Dark night, soft light, a brush of a hand and she ran. It overwhelmed her. 

“Oh.” Was her response as she wrapped her arms around herself. He held up his hand to her. Eyes bored into the palm, confusion clear as day on her face with what she was supposed to do with it. A chuckle brought her attention back to his face.

“You are supposed to hold it.” She searched for a semblance that he was joking, but all she found was kindness behind his honey colored eyes. She felt her walls crumbling at the sight, unable to completely reject the idea of holding his hand. In that moment, he could lead her anywhere he wanted as long as they were together. Trembling, her hand reaching out for his, her heartbeat in her throat. 

“Is that the witch?” Crona froze midair, their fingertips almost touching. Someone further down the hall whispered, but it was a deafening scream in her head. She ripped her hand back to her side and stumbled back. Panic rose in her throat, suffocating her as she stared at him. Concern was the only thing on his face as he stepped toward her. 

“Crona?” 

“I’m sorry! I - I can’t.” Shaking her pink locks aggressively around her head, she turned and ran. Once again. Fear trembled through her body as she pushed past the two people that had been talking. Her arms came around her in the hopes to protect herself. She couldn’t take their judgmental opinions. She couldn’t put Kid through that.

So she left, shouldering the judgement by herself. 

* * *

**15\. Seeking Solace - Kid**

* * *

Thunderous laughter and music that shook you to the core sounded around the grand hall. Colorful confetti, balloons, and candy littered the floor as sleek, black shoes maneuvered around - it disgusted him how disorganized the place became. The more steps he took, the farther he was from the onslaught of music and cheers. Most of the crowd was inside the main room of the party, only a few stragglers in the hallways. And most of them were sucking face with each other.

He rolled his eyes at the way alcohol buzzed through people so easily, leaving them vulnerable to their basic instincts. The poor souls were clinging onto the fact that a new year started tonight. New year; new me. A motto that never lasted more than a few months before they slunk back to how their spirit was actually. He felt himself spinning from the disaster he passed, ignoring the mess as much as he could. He needed out.

Large canvas curtains pulled him in as he spotted the nearby double doors. Without a moment more, he slipped out of them, closing them silently behind him. It wasn’t much, but the music and chatter were muffled far behind him now. Sighing, he turned toward the balcony, only to pause as he noticed a figure hunched over the railing.

Eyes gazed over the perfectly shaped ass that stuck out of the finely tailored suit; he recognized it immediately for he was the one that commissioned it. Dragging his eye upward over the arch of the back to the pulled up cotton candy hair that was piled on top of her head. He would admit it, it was a little surprising to see her here, of all the balconies.

“Crona?” He approached her, being soft in his steps. Just as expected, she stood rigid and glanced back. He was met with crystal clear, blue eyes; which surprised him even more. He could have sworn he saw her drinking and yet she appeared completely sober. 

“Kid, hey.” She brought her hands together onto the railing, smiling at him and bowing her head. He didn’t miss the blush to appear on her cheeks.

“What brought you out here?” He inquired, finding a spot next to her on the railing. He mimicked her posture, leaning his weight in front of him. 

“Just… needed to get away.” She replied, honesty flowing through her words. 

“Me too.” They both stood in silence in the dark, the only light being the moon that hung high in the sky and the soft glow of light coming from the doors behind them. Shoulders slumped as he felt his body relax against the quiet of the night, and of his company. At that thought, he brought his gaze back to her face. Her stare was focused on the glass that was between her pale fingers. 

“You know,” Her small voice broke the silence. “Maka said this would loosen me up, but I don’t feel any different.” She confessed, bringing her blue eyes to meet his, and innocence framing them. 

“Alcohol?” He questioned, eyeing the drink with little interest. She nodded, swirling the liquid in the glass.

“It just tastes bad.” The pink tongue that resided in her mouth, slipping out between her equally pink lips in distaste. 

“It doesn’t affect me either.” He offered, hoping she didn’t feel left out. Her curious eyes met his and he couldn’t help the smile that graced his face. Her smile wasn’t far behind as she stared back. He didn’t know how long they lingered there, gazing back at each other, and he didn’t care.

_BANG!_

Both of their bodies jumped in fright at the sound that burst above them. In the distance, there was cheering. Both pairs of eyes gaped at the fireworks being brought to life in the dark sky. Once he realized what was happening, he relaxed once more. A small _‘wow’_ caught his attention. When he glanced back at Crona, her mouth was partially open as she stared in child-like wonder at the colors painting the sky. His heartbeat skipped as he lovingly gazed at her amazement. 

He didn’t realize it, but this was the solace he was seeking away from the party. Her cold fingers landed on his hand as she pointed a particular burst that contained exactly eight colors. He barely gave it a glance as he pulled his eyes back at his pink haired friend. Slowly, he brought himself closer to her, and she didn’t seem to mind as they enjoyed the start of a new year together.


	4. 16 - 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so motivated to write after reading the few reviews I gotten on fanfiction.net. I spent the day writing this and couldn't wait to share it with everyone! Thank you for supporting me, it really means a lot to me.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

**16\. Excuses - Crona**

* * *

Soft steps filled the active hallway as she maneuvered her way through it. It was easy, for one, people ignored her, and for two, she was swift on her feet. Her body danced and twirled around each body in her way, not losing her pace. She had one destination in mind and she was almost there. She clutched her notebooks to her chest, her heart fluttering inside her rib cage.

Most of the hallway was clear the further she went into the school. Soon there were only a few people and her as they both walked in separate ways. Her heart sped up as she saw her destination ahead. The double doors of the school library. Bubbles of giddiness welled up inside her throat and she sped up to reach the doors quicker.

It was just within reach. A few more steps, and her goal would be hers. Pale fingers reached out, barely grazing the cool, rounded door handle. Before she could even get a full grip on the door, a voice called her name from behind. Her heart stopped for a mere moment as she felt the door handle slip from her fingers. Rubbing her lips together, she faced the person, plastering a smile on her face, despite her disappointment.

"Maka, what a surprise." She awkwardly laughed out, hoping to not seem too out of place. The girl in front of her seemed not to pay her weirdness any mind as she approached.

"I was looking for you." She simply stated, holding her own stack of books.

"Oh, I was going to the library." Her eyes nervously shifted back and forth around the hall, noticing they were alone.

"What for?" She asked innocently, not sensing Crona's eagerness to depart from this conversation.

"Uh, I was going to… study." She murmured, her cheeks flushing up at her excuse; thoughts drifted to the subject she would be studying. It was a simple excuse, but believable.

"Oh? We could study together!" Maka leaned forward, a bright smile on her face. Crona grimaced, knowing that would not be plausible with what she was actually going to be doing.

"Umm...uh… I actually wanted to study… alone, if that was okay?" Her voice was strained as the words spewed out, rushing out the end part as quickly as she could. She couldn't believe she was asking permission about this.

"Oh, I mean yeah!" Maka couldn't hide the disappointment to appear on her face. Crona felt super bad. "But let me know if you need any help, I am the master at studying." Maka bounced back as quickly as she became upset.

The other girl turned around, sending a small wave toward Crona as she disappeared down the hallway. Crona felt her hand go up in a wave in return, sluggishly gesturing back, even long after Maka faced away. A sigh escaped her, shoulders slumping in relief. She finally pulled open the door, slipping into the library with ease. Again, she lightly jogged between bookshelves to a room in the back. She slowed her pace, exhaling heavily as her heart sped back up, pounding in her chest now. She was standing right in front of another door situated at the back of the library.

Shaky fingers grasped the doorknob, opening it. Bright, doe like eyes scanned the small room. It was like a private lounge. For a split moment, she thought she approached the wrong room. Then her blue eyes met his golden ones. He already donned a smile as she peered into the room, unsure.

"Crona," He simply spoke, rising out of the chair he was in. Her heart never felt like it would break out of her chest than in this moment. A nervous, but extremely elated smile appeared on her face as she entered the room, closing the door softly behind her, as if she was afraid of disturbing the quiet.

"Kid," She breathed, setting aside her books and strolled right up to him. He met her halfway across the room, enveloping her in a hug instantly. She pressed her burning face into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his torso, clinging as if he would disappear. She really had to come up with better excuses so she wouldn't be away from his presence a moment more than needed.

* * *

**17\. Vengeance - Kid**

* * *

A choked scream ripped from his chapped lips, agony evident in his vocal cords. Hot, fresh tears streamed down his dirt caked face, pain bursting inside his heart, aching. Black blood formed a puddle around her almost lifeless body as soon as she hit the ground. Ignoring what battle was occurring, knowing the others could hold them off for a few moments - they had to. _They had to._

He dashed across, finding himself planted next to her. Her pink hair was staining black as it soaked up the liquid around her. His beloved was face down in the dirt, barely moving at this point. He set aside Patty and Liz next to them; the two still in their gun forms. Trembling hands grasped her thin shoulders, turning her over to face upward. A groan escaped the girl in his arms, and he felt relief wash over him; she wasn't lost yet. _Not yet. Not yet._ _ **NOT YET-**_ _breathe._

His eyes refocused on her form, her blue eyes staring up at him not completely lifeless. Blood seeped out the corner of her mouth and he immediately went to wipe it away, only causing a smear instead. His mind was screaming at him - perfection ruined; _must help_ \- she will live. Her face was blurring as tears ran freely down his face, some droplets landing on her head and face. Why wasn't her body healing itself back up? _**WHY?!**_ She opened her mouth as if she was going to speak, only to not. Quivering hands brushed her hair back from her face and over her cheek, shoulder, anything he could get his hand on to make sure she was there - _alive_.

"Kid!" He hadn't even noticed Liz had transformed back and was using Patty in place of him, attempting to protect the three.

"What?!" He snapped his head up at her, frustrated not being able to fix this. He had to fix this. He would be unsymmetrical without her - without Crona, he was nothing but half of a whole.

"Go, I'll tend to Crona." Straining, she kneeled near him, practically shoving Patty into his hands.

"No…" He whispered, his throat scratching itself as he tried to get the tears to stop. Liz pried Crona from his grasp, ripping the dress that their pink haired friend was wearing. "NO!" He snapped back at seeing her pale legs appear before them.

"Kid, they need you." Liz was begging at this point, pulling the cloth around where Crona was hit. He couldn't tell if it was working, everything was black. His hands were covered in the dark liquid that was her blood. Patty was loose in his hands. "Hey, Focus!" Liz grabbed his shoulder roughly, pulling him toward her. They were both hovering over Crona's unmoving body.

"...Kid." At her voice, although haggard and almost unhearable, he was bent down to her, holding her face with one of his hands.

"I'm here, my love, I'm here." He choked out his words, hoping this wasn't the last time he heard her call him. Crona somehow found the strength to raise her hand to his cheek. It was barely a touch with her weakness, but he cherished it, removing his hand to hold her cold, shaking fingers.

"Go..I'll be fine." Although she was in pain that he could only compared to how his heart felt, she managed the smallest of smiles toward him. His hand quivered as he accepted her request, pulling her hand to his lips and giving it a firm kiss.

"I'll be back, love." He never meant a promise as much as he did in this moment. Crona didn't respond, only keeping her eyes open enough for him until he left. He rose to his feet, clutching Patty with a new purpose. "Take care of her." Liz nodded, wincing at his hardened gaze. It wasn't directed to her, but toward the fiend that dared to lay a finger on Crona.

He whipped around, wrapping both hands around Patty's grip, something he hated with his core. This was a prime example of how his life would be without Crona; only half as powerful, only half as whole. They were going to pay; he would get his vengeance.

* * *

**18\. Love - Crona**

* * *

Sun filtered into the dark room, casting light against the sleeping form in bed. Birds chirped outside, flying by the open window. A breeze blew by, ruffling the curtains in response. A chill ran up her bare back when the wind hit her. Small fingers pressed the soft blankets to her flat, naked chest as her pink hair fell in her face, unkempt. Soft, doe eyes gazed down at the sleeping man, a thousand thoughts crashing around in her head.

His sleeping form was the most peaceful she had ever seen him. Hesitantly, her curious fingers extended to his unmoving form. The tips of her fingers grazed his black and white hair, brushing the strands out of his face. His pale skin clashed with his dark, long eyelashes; it made her heart skip a beat. Her fingers danced down the side of his face, feeling how soft his skin actually was; he was beautiful.

Crona didn't even know how they arrived at this point in time. Her awakening before him after a questionable, but consented night. This wasn't the first time this scene has occurred, nor did she think it would be the last. Her heart ached at the thought, unsure of the future they were headed down by continuing this path. They weren't in a relationship, no mention of it either. It was like they came together on nights where they both felt alone in the world. They gave each other comfort.

She frowned, removing her fingers from his face. His face scrunched up briefly, before slipping back to the peaceful expression. She should go, but her body stayed planted on the bed. She had to go, other thoughts clouded her judgment. She tried not to make it a habit where she stayed until he woke up. It only would be awkward for both parties. But, something was stopping her. She felt the ache in her heart at the thought of never seeing this side of him again. Ideas were tossed around her head, conflicting her decision.

She didn't want to go. She ached to see the golden hues peek out behind his sleepy eyelids this morning - every morning. She wanted to be here, present in his life. Shock went through her body at the conclusion of her thoughts. She mentally took a step back, feeling herself cross an invisible line.

Was this love?

At the revelation, tears welled up in her eyes. She knew the answer was yes. She loved him. She wanted to be the one that he ran to when he needed her. The one to eat breakfast with, to walk with, to hold, to touch, to kiss. Cheeks flushed, as she wiped at the few tears that appeared. There was no place for her in his life, besides the occasional one night stand. Pain shot through her heart.

At that, she stood more aggressively than she should have, and gathered her clothes. She dressed with what was necessary and headed for the bedroom door, patting down her hair. Her hand was on the doorknob when she heard him shift in the bed.

"Crona?" She froze, locked into place, unsure if she should leave now, or hear what he had to say to her. "Where are you going?"

"Uh…" Her body moved by itself, turning to face the sleepy shinigami. His bare chest was now bathed in the sunlight, causing her to blush - not like she hasn't seen it before. His golden hues gleamed in the sunlight, staring at her with half lidded eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest; he was too much. She loved him; too much.

"Come back to bed…" He yawned into his hand casually, reaching out with the same one toward her. She was frozen in even greater shock at his words and actions. What? Again, her body chose to move without her consent. She set down her remaining clothes and found herself placed back in the spot she left before.

His arms were eagerly awaiting her, wrapping his warm body around her colder one. He didn't seem to mind, holding her close. She knew he could feel her heart beating its way out of her rib cage. But - was his heart doing the same? She could feel it clearly against her own chest.

He leaned back to stare down at her, a loving expression on his face. His hands cupped her face, hair sticking in between his fingers - god how unsymmetrical did she look like? They gazed at each other as he gently twirled a few strands of her hair. It felt like an eternity later, when he closed his eyes again, pulling her face toward his. She gasped as their lips touched and she closed her eyes in response. Her trembling hands rested on his waist, holding him. The kiss was slow and light, not like their usual touch starved ones.

Did he love her too?

Hope sprung in her chest as he finally pulled back. He brushed both his hands through her hair, fixing it in a way that pleased him. He pulled her back down toward the bed, cuddling close together. She didn't know what she did to deserve this, but she wanted to savor every second.

Maybe this was love.

* * *

**19\. Tears - Kid**

* * *

Nimble fingers tugged at the collar of his shirt, feeling unnaturally warm in the building. Golden hues scanned the unnecessary crowd of people that arrived at the event. It seemed like the whole city was present for this occasion; it unnerved him. Even though it was partially his fault, he needed an equal amount of people on either side. It would have irked him to no end if not. He pulled at his collar once more, feeling uneasy. His father placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to fold his arms behind his back. They didn't need to exchange words for him to understand he should be patient.

He wasn't only impatient, he was nervous; not an emotion he showed heavily in his day to day. He was calm and collected. This was so unlike him, but it made the most sense. The stress was eating away at him. Just that morning he chewed out a poor worker about how the seating was a foot off from all the others. He was ashamed to admit that he still tended to overreact over the alignment of chairs. He had to chalk it up to the stress of making this the perfect day.

He was brought out of his thoughts as a piano started playing in the far back of the room. Everyone who was seated in front of him shifted in their seats to face the other way from him. He sucked in a breath, awaiting for the double doors to open. And they eventually did, mere seconds later, although it felt like a lifetime for him.

The first set of people to appear were Maka and Soul. The sandy haired female already appeared as if she cried her eyes out. And despite that, she wore a proud smile. His eyes went just behind them to the next duo as they approached. Liz and Patty, his two best girls. His heart swelled in pride at their matching suits. Patty caught his eye, giving him a wave as they strolled along like this was a casual walk in the park. If only. Anxiety crept up his spine the longer the melody played in the background. It was deafening as Soul and Maka went their separate ways, the fair headed male coming to his side.

Gold met ruby as the other male gripped his shoulder before standing behind him. It reassured him, at least, for the moment. Following the two sisters were BlackStar and Tsubaki. The taller female somehow corralled BlackStar in wearing a suit that actually matched everyone else. He was pleasantly surprised. The two sisters parted ways, Liz making her way to his side, while Patty stood next to Maka. It was agony watching the last pair stroll along. He shifted on his feet, becoming uneasy once again. The last two took their places on either side of Kid.

His eyes closed as he breathed in deeply. Moments passed as he inhaled and exhaled to calm himself down. The notes on the piano changed ever so slightly, signaling the grand finale. When his eyes opened again, the breath he managed to calm was quickly sucked back into his body at what he saw.

Bubblegum hair was piled on top of her head as the thin, opaque cloth rested over her head and face. Even though it did obscure her features, he could see her perfectly. She wore an off the shoulder, white dress. Delicate stitching formed patterns around her midsection and flared down in a symmetric pattern along the skirt length. Through the veil, her face was cherry pink as her blue eyes danced around the room.

She was all alone as she took shaky steps down the aisle. This was by her choice, even if he wished he could run to her side right now to shield her from the spying eyes off the town. His hand gripped together behind his back, keeping himself anchored there. Sparkles glitter off her veil as the light from the window cast over it.

Her eyes caught his and it was like her resolve was renewed. Crona's back straightened and with each step, her confidence grew. A smile fell onto his lips as she fell into a pace that wasn't rushed or too slow. This was for them, after all. He didn't mind if she took her time, as long as she was happy. As she approached, he untangled his fingers from each other and stepped down, reaching out his hand to her.

In her hands, she clutched a bundle of purple and white chrysanthemums; an honor to death. Maka had also moved forward, offering her hand out. Crona only removed her eyes from his for a mere second as she handed off the bouquet. The sandy haired female stepped back to her original position.

Trembling fingers met each other as their hands collided. His hold was firm, but gentle as he led her the few steps she had to take. Everything was in place with her here now. She became the eight person of their little gang and having her finally join him at the altar only deemed it appropriate. Her smaller hand grabbed for his other one and they held each other like that. Their eyes met once more and he noticed tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. The liquid was quickly overtaken by the smile that graced her face.

This was really happening; they were getting married.

* * *

**20\. My Inspiration - Crona**

* * *

Sweat poured around her and the body she was pressed against. A change of tune in the music and she gasped out, collapsing into the arms of the person she was with. Her body bent back unnaturally, her arms hanging limping onto the ground. Her hair was unkempt and stuck to her face. For a few moments, she stared off into space, a blank expression on her face. She closed her eyes a moment later, holding her breath for as long as the note of the song played. She could do it, she practiced this for months.

A few words from someone else near her spoke, causing the crowd to clap and cheer. Cheeks were red as she exhaled, taking in a breath of fresh air. Everyone on the stage gathered together and bowed. Hands clasped as they repeated the action a few more times before stepping out of view of everyone else. It was a successful night for the theater, and for her.

A few people congratulated her and she answered back with the same pride in her own voice. She detached herself from her co-workers, walking toward her dressing room. She rubbed the back of her neck, scooping up her pink locks and held it above her head. She fanned herself with her other hand, hoping to receive some cool air.

"Love," As she reached her door, a voice, almost muffled by the chaos around her, spoke behind her. She smiled as she turned, only to be greeted by a bouquet of different kinds of flowers. She raised her eyebrows in shock, dropping her hair back onto her sweaty neck.

"Oh! They are beautiful." She gushed, whispering as she pulled them into her arms. She held them in one arm like a baby as she stared at the man before her. "You didn't have to, you know." Her cheeks were flushed fully now, embarrassment rushing over her features.

"Of course I did. It was your big night and you nailed it." He brought his arms around her tiny form, somehow not caring that she was still in her skin tight costume and slippery with sweat. She leaned into him, wrapping her free arm around his shoulders.

"It was only because of you." She shot back, giddy with adrenaline.

"No, it was all you." Golden hues softened as he brushed some of her sticky hair behind her ear. She didn't say anything more, leaning in to kiss him. He had no idea how much inspiration he brought to her life. How much he had motivated to keep her afloat those years ago. How he encouraged her to fly with this dream, and fly she did, spreading her wings to become one of the main stars of a musical.

They pulled away from each other, staring lovingly into their eyes. It was a perfect end to a perfect night.


	5. 21 - 25

* * *

**21\. Never Again - Kid**

* * *

He told himself he wouldn't find himself here again, and yet here he was. The only sound in the room was the clock, ticking away on the far wall. His foot tapped quietly against the carpeted floor. His eyes had a mind of their own as they shifted around the small living room. They landed on the one thing he was attempting to avoid staring at; Crona.

Their pink hair was unkempt and messy, something that irritated him to no end. The urge to fix it was harder each time he saw them. Thin fingers gripped his pants as he continued to stare. Blue, doe eyes, searched around the room, as if they were avoiding him as well. And just as his eye had betrayed him, so did theirs. As blue met gold, they immediately evaded each other, glancing in opposite directions. Flush appeared on both of their cheeks, unsure how to handle the feelings sprouting.

Maka had incidentally left the pair alone, in her living room, as she disappeared to who knows where. She claimed she was picking up Soul - as if he didn't know how to walk to their apartment. All excuses, and for what? To get them alone. What was the goal here? His thoughts hounded him as more questions seem to rise over answers.

His eyes crept back over to the thin person on the other side of the couch. Thankfully, they didn't return his gaze, instead stared at the wall in front of them. With an analytic stare, he observed them. He had never met someone who was the exemplification of a disaster. And yet, his heart rate never stayed normal when he noticed them enter a room. He felt himself start to sweat unnaturally when he was close to them. His face flushing if their fingers brushed against each other as they reached for the same book. It was distracting.

What was this feeling? This feeling burning inside his chest, waiting to burst out at any moment. Every time their small, round face appeared in view, such a pure, raw feeling emerged from within. Something he never had to deal with before. His head was spinning as these thoughts soared through his mind.

Loathing. The closest thing to this feeling was loathing. Their unsavory, bubblegum hair, bright, innocent eyes, and their slumped shoulders causing just a reaction out of him; it was the only solution. He had to loathe it all. His leg started bouncing aggressively. He hadn't noticed, even as he kept his eyes on them, that they brought those same, bright eyes to stare at him.

"Uh… Kid?" Their quiet voice brought an even warmer flush to his cheeks as he realized he had been caught staring.

Before he could respond, Maka and Soul entered their humble abode. She announced in a bubbly way as she set down a bag of goodies. Kid and Crona ripped their eyes from each other, both of them curling in on themselves. Red graced both of their pale skin as they listened to Maka explain why they were delayed and what was the entertainment for the night.

Kid barely heard a word that left the sandy hair girl as she maneuvered around her apartment. He tried to sneak a glance at Crona, not sure why he was so adamant to stare. The pink haired individual's shoulders were pressed against their ears as they kept their hands tightly wound together on their lap. A clear as day blush was on their face, and he felt his pulse quicken. Did he cause that?

He turned away, the bubbling feeling, of what he was sure was loathing, entered back into his chest. Could it be anything else? He searched his mind for any other instance that caused his body to react the way it did. The logical side of his brain safely stated that the only other feeling that was close to the same was - _Love_.

His heart stopped at the thought, bringing his gaze back to the person across the room. Shakily, he crossed his arms over his chest, hoping to casually lean back against the couch. _No!_ That was crazy. His eye twitched as he fought within himself against the thoughts. The mental battle was soon brought to an end by his more childish side.

No, he was not in love. Or had any type of affection in that form toward Crona. It had to be loathing with the way he wanted to fix that mess of what they call hair, the slumped posture they were akin to, and - he wanted to see them produce an actual smile. He turned his head away, dead set on that fact.

Never again would he walk down that path of thought - he was sure, right?

* * *

**22\. Online - Crona**

* * *

Pale, slender fingers glided across the keyboard, clicking each key with ease. The message that was written was sent away with a simple click. Sighing, the slender female leaned back into her chair, bringing her knees up to her chest. A small ticking sounded through the room as she rested her chin on her bony knees. Most of her major work was finished for the day, which brought her to her more personal emails.

At the thought, her body tensed up as she wrapped herself tighter into a ball, her face hiding further into her legs. Her cheeks flared up with heat and her heart pounded in her ears at the thought of re-reading the emails she had received that week. Well, one in particular.

With a snail's pace, she peeled one of her arms from her legs and clicked through her desktop. A few more faint, but audible presses of her mouse, she found her way into her personal email. She unraveled her body, placing both her feet firmly on the carpeted floor. She scooted her chair up to the desk, staring at the dull light of the computer in her dimmed room. Her hands pulled a nearby pillow into her lap, clutching it for a tidbit of reassurance.

There were exactly three emails, easy, right? Wrong. The third one, which was the first one she had received, sat idly at the bottom of the list. Her heart skipped a beat at the name that it was listed as; Kid. She consciously ignored, answering her other two emails. It didn't take her long and she found herself right back where she started, staring at the screen of her email address.

She rubbed her lips together. It wasn't like she didn't want to answer it, but her heart felt as if it would explode out of her chest. Her small hand rested over her pounding heart. They had been exchanging emails for quite some time now. He had moved across the sea to deal with his father's growing business. It was awfully quiet without him around.

Kid was the first one to send her a message. Since then, they gave each other weekly letters in digital format. Crona's heart soared as each week, his warm words carried itself through the online world. And hopefully hers in reply were just the same. Maka explained that this was old style pinning - the act of writing out letters instead of just calling each other on the phone. Crona didn't care, it was one of the sweetest things Kid has ever done for her.

For her. A small, warm smile slowly appeared on her face as she pressed the pillow against her cheek. He chose to send this to her, weekly, for months. No one was forcing him. A small squeal escaped her lips as she buried her whole face into the pillow, a feeling of glee overtaking her body. Her feet tapped against the floor, unable to hide her excitement.

She kept her face in the pillow a moment longer than she intended, slowly moving her face back away from it. Her eyes refocused on the computer screen, eyeing the one message she needed to respond to. She lingered at the topic of the email. Her heart stayed pounding as she brought trembling fingers toward the screen. Her fingertips brushed against the words that the email allowed to be shown.

She hadn't the courage yet to open it, re-reading the few words it did show. He had changed its meaning with a simple type of his keyboard. Did he intend this? Her heart could barely take the anticipation. He wrote, "My Dearest, Crona." The comma after dearest pulled at her heart strings, causing a stir in unfamiliar feelings. If he truly meant to type what he did, it meant she was his most dearest. She sucked in a shaky breath, pulling her hand back away from the screen.

And if that is what he meant, then, did that mean he was also a complete wreck like she was. If that was so, she had better reply as soon as she could. Pulling air into her lungs, she cracked her knuckles as she finally opened the email from her dearest, Kid.

* * *

**23\. Failure - Kid**

* * *

He messed up.

A petite form was in the doorway that carried everyone's attention. The figure was completely frozen in place as the clumps of cake fell with gravity away from his hands. His face planted into the ground, not seeing the initial impact of the delicious, sweet treat smash into the body of his beloved. The horrid gasps around the room told him all he needed to know.

Grimacing he raised his head from the floor, disgusted by the simple fact that he was in this position in the first place. His disgust was quickly replaced by sheer horror at the sight of the pinkette in the doorway. She was completely covered in the pastry he had all but flung at her.

He saw her pink tongue swipe out against her lips, getting a taste of the cake. He had raised himself onto his knees by that time as everyone was deathly silent around them. One of Crona's hands lifted up and removed a chuck of the cake from her face, shaking it out of her hand a second later. It landed on the ground with a splat, the only sound in the room. He felt his heart breaking. How did he even manage to fall?

"Crona… I'm so sorry…" He started, groaning with his head bent. This was a disaster. He was a failure. He almost made everything perfect, and he had to butcher it all.

His golden hues only raised as she stumbled forward, not used to the extra baggage of sponge and icing. She crossed the short way to him, holding a hand out to him. His frown stayed on his face as he stared at her cake covered palm. Crona didn't wait long, before she grabbed a handful of cake with her other hand and smashed it on the top of his head.

His eyes only widened as the sticky, chunky clumps slumped onto his back. He was unsure of how to take her course of punishment toward him. Worried, golden eyes stared up into her icy blue ones. Behind the icing, a small smile appeared on her face. Followed by a quiet laugh that only erupted into bouts as it continued on. She was pleased? Soon she wrapped her arms around her torso, not able to contain herself. She seemed so free.

Her laughter became contagious as a few people around the room started to laugh with her. Even he found himself smiling at her beautiful, cake covered face. He felt relief spread over him as she collected herself and stared down at him. Maybe he wasn't as much of a failure, as long as she was happy.

* * *

**24\. Rebirth - Crona**

* * *

Uneasy, her eyes fluttered open. The room was dim as she focused on the white ceiling. Confusion was clear as day on her face as she glanced around, attempting to figure out where she was. What was she doing last? Her eyes trailed down to a TV, currently off, situated on the far wall. She was slowly trying to piece together what room she was.

Her fingers twitched and she felt a warmer hand in hers. Her head rolled in the direction of that hand. Her arm was wrapped in a tight, but clean bandage, near her elbow. Attached to her hand was an equally pale, but slender hand was tightly wrapped in between her fingers. She tightened her grip on it, getting a feel of her fingers once more. Attached to that hand was a familiar and welcoming face. She smiled as her gaze brought her to the sleeping face of Kid. He looked so peaceful.

Her eyes drifted over to a monitor that was nearby, seeing her vitals being displayed on the screen. She was in a hospital room. Her mind backtracked to what had brought her here in the first place. Her brain felt fuzzy, like it was shoved into a blender and swirled around in the tiny glass for a day. There was an operation? Groaning at that thought, she shifted her legs, glad to be able to move them. She pressed her other palm not holding Kid's hand into the mattress, hoping to push herself up into a sitting position.

At her shuffling around, it awoke her sleeping companion. "Hm, Hey!" He jerked upward out of his sleep, clutching her hand in both of his hands. "Don't move." He reassured her, standing up. He brought one of his hands to wrap around her shoulders. She leaned into him, finding comfort in his touch. With Kid's help, they managed to get her propped up against a few pillows. He positioned himself back into the chair he had been preoccupying beforehand, albeit closer to her this time.

"What do you remember?" He inquired, lacing their fingers back together. Her brow furrowed together at the question. Most of it was blurry. Kid noticed her distress and squeezed her hand. "It's okay, Marie said you might be a little confused." He reassured her, giving her a kind smile. Her distress didn't fade completely, but she trusted him enough to know he wouldn't lie to her.

They sat in a comfortable silence, as Crona fumbled around in her own thoughts. Kid gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, patiently waiting for her to speak if she wanted to. Her front teeth dug itself into her bottom lip, gnawing on it in thought. She knew this was a serious operation, something she spent a long time debating. As her mind was hopefully going down the right trail of thought, she heard Kid gasp.

She opened her mouth in surprise, bringing her gaze to meet his worried one. "You're bleeding." Kid simply stated, digging into his pocket. Her other hand not in his instantly went up to press into her sore lip. When she pulled her hand away to examine the blood, her eyes widened. Red; not a color she was expecting to be there. In a small panic, she reached back up and pressed into her lip once more. When she moved her hand back, once more to inspect the blood, it was still the same; red. Her wide, blue gaze went to Kid for an explanation.

He was smiling, a rush of warmth emitting from his expression. His hand offered a cloth he managed to pull from his pocket. She ignored it. Her mouth opened and closed for a few seconds, unable to speak correctly. No way. It worked. The blood transfusion worked. Elation worked its way onto her face as she came to terms with why she was in the hospital in the first place. Kid, as if he was reading her thoughts, nodded to her in confirmation.

A shaky laugh escaped her sore throat. She felt tears at the corners of her eyes as the news settled into her brain. Her elation suddenly took a turn for the worse as her grip tightened around Kid's. "What about…?" She croaked, her throat dry.

"He's fine." He interrupted her, immediately calming her nerves. "He is in a form he may not be used to, but he is alive." He dropped the handkerchief and held her one hand with both of his again. This was surreal. As if she didn't believe any of this was real, but it was. She felt it in the way her arms ached if she moved them.

Reaching her other hand out toward Kid, he stood up and settled onto the bed, allowing her fingers to cling to the back of his neck. She pulled him toward her, pressing their foreheads together. Her eyes closed, a smile ever present on her face. This is what rebirth felt like. She felt as if she was a new person.

This could be her happy beginning.

* * *

**25\. Breaking Away - Kid**

* * *

Tradition. Something that he felt himself drifting away from the more the days passed. It irritated him to no end as rules and regulations of what his life had to conform to was shoved into his face. Of course he loved order within the chaos, but order that made sense to him. Not something his father was going to force on him.

This was why he was hosting a party at his estate. This is why he invited all his friends. This is why he invited the person that made his heart soar just at the sight of her. He knew a few months back that he had a tiny, itsy, bitsy crush on the daughter of one of the most dangerous witches; Crona. She was nothing like her mother. She was quiet, soft, and delicate - at least when she wasn't on a mission. At those times, she was fierce, determined, and brave.

He had denied his feelings for the longest, at least for three months, not that he counted the days. During that time, he promised himself the fluttering feelings in his stomach would lessen the more he was around her. It didn't. In fact, it only worsened to the point that he felt himself stumbling over himself in her presence. A blushing, bumbling fool he was. Thankfully, Crona was one of the few people who understand how awkward it can be to talk to people. She simply showed him what he had offered her when they first met, when she was the one stuttering over her words; a kind smile and the patience of a saint. It only made him fall deeper at her compassion.

He was completely enamored by her existence. He found himself spending more and more time with her, loosening up her walls the closer they became. And it worked, she confided in him when things were hard, or if she needed help with something. He was there. But, his dear Crona, only took it as far as he presented it - a friendship. He really dug himself a hole. Well, tonight, he was pulling himself out of the hole.

He readjusted his suit, standing off into a hallway, away from the party. He was working himself up to go back out there. It was nerve racking hearing the music from the other room. Gulping, he pulled himself as together as he could, reemerging back into the fray. His golden eyes scanned the cluster of people dancing. Refreshments were off to the side, giving room for people to stand nearby.

_Ah._ He spotted her immediately, her pink hair standing out against the crowd. She was positioned by the refreshment table, a drink in hand. It was odd, but she was slowly moving side to side to the beat of the fast paced song. Her over-sized sweater hung perfectly on her shoulders and was tucked into a high-waisted skirt that ended at her ankles, revealing her usual boots. Her hair, recently cut, laid perfectly against her head. Her smile lit up the whole room in his eyes. He felt his throat go dry. It was now or never.

He tried so hard to casually stride over instead of running to her side. He was almost in her bubble of space, when her eyes drifted to him. He almost froze on the spot, like a deer caught in headlights. Her expression immediately softened at the sight of him. It was the only thing that forced him the rest of the way at her side.

"Hey," She almost whispered, still moving side to side in a shuffle.

"Hi," He replied back, his voice quiet as well. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, awkwardly standing near her. It was suddenly extremely hot.

"Uh, want to dance?" He felt her hand against his elbow, gentle as if she was asking permission to touch him more - yes, _please_. He didn't trust his voice in that moment, giving her a stiff nod. She smiled at him, eyes crinkling. With her cup in her other hand, she shot back whatever was left in it, setting it into the nearby trash can. Her tongue swiped out over her lips and he felt himself do the same thing. Her hand tightened around his elbow as she pulled him a little further into the mass of people who were already dancing.

The fast pace song that was blaring over the speakers was coming to an end. Crona, in the few seconds they had left, did her cute, awkward shuffle, except this time her hands were wrapped in his. He followed her movements, not removing his eyes from her face. As the song died down, a much slower one replaced it. Blue eyes blinked in surprise as she halted her dancing, unsure if he wanted to continue now that the song switched. This was his chance.

"Here," He moved his hands to grasp her wrists, pulling her closer. She willingly stepped closer, her doe eyes staring curiously at him. His face was beyond red at this point. He set her hands against his shoulders, removing his hands and replacing them near her waist. His fingers were gentle against her hips, hoping his heart didn't leap from his chest at that moment. Although he was so caught up in his own feelings, he didn't miss the blush that appeared on her face as well.

Her tiny fingers lightly pressed into his neck, clutching the fabric of his suit. His skin was on fire where her body touched his. They found a slow pace as they rotated around other people who were doing the same. His eyes never left her face, and for that moment, it seemed she didn't avert her gaze either. He thought a moment too soon as those sky blue eyes peered around, almost nervous. Confused, he began to follow her gaze, only for her to surprise him once more. Crona paused her movements and almost seemed to bounce toward him, wrapping her arms completely around his stiff shoulders. Her face pressed into one of his shoulders, hiding her face from him.

He was stunned, his arms hanging in the air behind her. They stopped dancing. Uncertainty crept into him as he glanced around, trying to see what caused her to leap into his arms. _Oh_. Maka wasn't too far away, her arms wrapped around Soul in a similar fashion. What was going through Crona's mind to cause her to mimic her friend. A rough exhale later, and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her thin waist.

"Crona?" He murmured into her cotton candy hair, not regretting the inhale he took of her intoxicating scent.

"I - Is this wrong?" She asked meekly, her voice merely a whisper as she breathed into his neck. No. This felt completely right in every way. He was only shocked that she chose to do this on her own accord.

"What do you mean?" He heard himself saying, a drunk feeling over taking him at their closeness. She made a small sound and leaned back to stare at his face. Warmth radiated off her cheeks as she stared, eyebrows scrunched up. She was staring down at his chin, her lips pressed together.

"I - It… I mean…" Her words became jumbled as she tried to speak. "I… I just like...you." Her voice lowered the more she spoke. Her shoulders raised up to her ears as she actually found the courage to make eye contact. Kid felt as if his heart stopped altogether at her words. This was a dream, right? He was still in the hallway, imagining all this. He had to be, but he was quickly brought back to reality as she continued. "I mean… I'm sorry, that came - What I meant, I mean..." The panic was evident in her voice as she racked her brain for an excuse for what she said.

This was happening. Her eyes went further down, stopping at his chest now as she seemed to pull away from his loose grip, her face red as a cherry. _Wait_. On impulse, he wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her back toward him. She gasped, eyes meeting his more confident ones. Their faces were mere inches away now. Holding her tightly, he leaned forward, her hands resting on his biceps now. He saw a question forming in her eyes as her lips parted. He took a leap of faith, pressing his mouth against hers, silencing whatever question was forming. A small gasp escaped her as she stood rigid in his arms. The world around them vanished.

Was that the wrong call? His arms trembled around her at her lack of action. She exhaled through her nose, relaxing into him. She pressed into him, her hands trailing up his arms and back over his shoulders, wrapping securely around his neck. He pulled away for a mere second, sucking in a quick breath and tilting his head. He leaned back in, a hunger awakening inside him as their lips crashed against each other again. She stumbled back a few paces, him following along before they found their footing. She was the one to fully pull away, shakily breathing against his face. His eyes fluttered open at the same time hers did.

"Wow…"A small giggle escaped her plump lips as they stared at each other. He pressed his forehead to hers. This was it, the start of something new. He was breaking away from tradition. He fell in love with a witch, and apparently she fell in love too.


	6. 26 - 30

* * *

**26\. Forever and a day - Crona**

* * *

Dazzling lights danced around the crowded room as conversation filled in between the piano that played in the background. She stood off to the side, sparkling glass in one hand with her hip jutted out. These types of events were not her thing, but she would endure. Blue eyes scanned the room, searching for dark hair with three white stripes that encircled his entire head. It didn't take long to find him, he stood out. He was encircled by some of the guests, luring them in with each word he spoke. She couldn't hear what they were talking about over the other chatter throughout the room, but she knew they would agree with him without much debate.

She stared fondly at the male, taking a sip of the drink in her hand; the taste wasn't her favorite. A few guests burst out into laughter as lips curved up on the man she was admiring. He folded his hands behind his back, standing at his full height. Whether they were enamored by his humor, his money, or both, he had them wrapped around his finger - like he had her.

"Wow," A voice beside her broke her train of thought. "He is laying on the charm." She turned her gaze to the female that appeared next to her, her sandy colored hair tied up into a bun. She smiled at her, glad to have her friend join her in this overly crowded event.

"He most definitely has them eating out the palm of his hands." Crona remarked back, tilting her head in the direction Kid was at. A few strands of her hair fell into her face, which she quickly pulled behind her ear.

"He sure has the vocabulary to do it." The other female answered, crossing her arms around her midsection, keeping her drink upright. Her stare was forward, examining Kid doing what he did best.

There was a hint of jealousy laced into her words, although there shouldn't have been. Crona thought both Maka and Kid were way smarter than anyone she knew. Her eyes trailed back to the man that was surrounded by investors and leeches. His mouth curved upward, once again, a smirk appearing on his face as he leaned into an older male, whispering secrets only known to them. His golden hues glowed in the dim lighting, causing a shiver to run down her exposed back. There wasn't a hair out of place on his head.

She remembered fondly how much he had brushed his hair to be the perfect shape that morning. He examined and re-examined every inch of the suit he was currently wearing, ironing every wrinkle out. Her heart ached, wanting to be in his strong arms as he took care of her, ironing out every knot in her back. That would be a nice end to their evening.

"Do you think you will be with him forever?" Maka mused, leaning closer to her to hopefully mask their conversation from outside ears. In response, a look of bewilderment graced Crona's face. Maka, noticing immediately, raised a hand up to defend herself. "I'm only asking because both of you have an extended life span." Crona's eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

She, honestly, hadn't thought that far ahead. Her eyes raised to rest on the man in question, his own laughter ringing through the room. She rubbed her lips together as she watched him, completely taking him in. Pinpricks of panic stabbed at her heart as she gazed upon his perfection. Not a hair out of place. She would devote herself fully to him, without question, but would he? Would he get tired of her after a few hundred years?

One of her hands pressed into her short hair. It wasn't completely brushed down to perfection like his was. Removing her hand from her pink locks, she found herself rubbing down her floor length dress, knowing there had to be a wrinkle she didn't spot, like he would. She was a complete mess compared to him. Maybe someone more put together would come along? Her teeth now dug into her lower lip, anxiety eating at her soul. Maka, worried, raised a hand to her shoulder in hopes to comfort her.

As if he sensed a disturbance in her, warm, honey filled eyes found her pale, blue ones. Shoulders tensed up as her body went rigid at his gaze. He glanced away briefly, excusing himself from the circle he had formed around him. A couple of long strides later and he appeared in front of her. By the time it took him to get there, Maka had removed herself from Crona's side, allowing them to have a bit of privacy.

"Love," His warm arms embraced her. She sighed into his shoulder, an arm wrapping around him in return. "Are you enjoying yourself?" His question was a rhetoric one as he whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling her.

He didn't wait for a response as he pulled away from her, staring at her face with half lidded eyes. Her knees felt weak at his expression. Her hand slid down his back and rested at his hip, fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt; his double ironed shirt. He didn't seem to mind as he became preoccupied with her bare shoulders. His fingers danced across her exposed skin, drifting up to the sides of her face.

He leaned forward, his forehead resting against her own. She knew immediately what he was doing, a frown etching its way on her face as his eyes closed momentarily. A peek into her soul, even if it was for a moment. Before she could form a protest, his golden eyes opened back up. He became too efficient at that little trick. He brought himself closer, peppering kisses against her face and head, anywhere he could put one. She closed her eyes at the barrage of smooches he presented to her.

"Hey," Was her small complaint as he smothered her, his hands trembling as he cradled her face. Her face softened, reaching one hand up to cover one of his.

"I can wrap up this deal, give me a few minutes." His half lidded stare was all she needed for reassurance. He stepped away, holding her hand until he was too far away to do so. Both of them held out their hand a moment longer than necessary as he maneuvered back to the circle of people. She pulled her hand back, tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Maka," She spoke, knowing her friend was within earshot.

"Yes?" She answered, high heels clicking as she stepped closer.

A small, but sincere smile formed on her rosy lips as she turned to gaze at her friend. A warmth had enveloped around her heart, the place where Kid had peered into her soul. It was but a small, silent promise to her, and her alone. Maka's green eyes stared patiently as she waited for her friend to continue speaking. Removing her gaze from her friend, she brought them back to the tall form of Kid. One of the older gentlemen clasped Kid's hand in a firm handshake, a smile plastered on both of their faces. Her eyes lingered on the man she adored, a feeling of hope inside her chest.

"I think I could spend forever and a day with Kid." She finally responded, her hand resting over where her heart lay within, feeling the calm, rhythmic beat.

* * *

**27\. Colors - Kid**

* * *

His hands shifted around the pile of stuff toys, organizing them instead of actually admiring them. He couldn't stand the way they were so messily thrown onto the shelf. Maka was beside him, peering at the same shelf as he moved them around. Her lips pursed out in thought, eyebrows scrunched together.

"There."He stated out loud as he finished rearranging all the stuffed animals. His sandy haired friend raised an eyebrow in his direction but not questioning his antics, at least, not out loud. She was used to his ticks by now, hopefully.

"Oh, what about this one?" She asked, snatching up a purple elephant with a polka dot bow tie. He reeled in horror at it.

"Of course not." He was appalled she would even offer that as a present. Shrugging, she placed it back, making sure it was aligned with the other stuff toys.

His eyes scanned the wall, nothing really catching his eye at a first glance. Until, he saw it. It was like a spotlight appeared out of the sky and presented it to him. He stood on his tip toes, pulling down a pink rabbit with blue bead eyes, donning a black and white bow. He was mesmerized by it. He couldn't quite place what drew him to it, besides its symmetry.

"That?" Maka questioned, obviously not liking his choice of doll. "You really think that suits Patty?"

"No of course not!" He retorted, holding the bunny in both his hands as he glanced back at her. Her green eyes stared at him in confusion. Her mind was ticking and before he knew it, a wild smirk appeared on her face.

"Then who?" She mused, crossing her arms. He sputtered, having not gotten that far in his own mind as to why he was so drawn to it; especially not for who it was.

"Me?" He answered, uncertainty all over his face.

"Oh, sure. Yes." She nodded, clearly not buying into the fact that he wanted this for himself. He glared at her as he heard the teasing smile rising out of her. "Oh, not that it is weird, but have you seen the colors?" She stepped closer, her pigtails swaying at her movements. She reached a hand up and pulled one of the ears to the side, causing him to frown in response.

"Pink?" He felt stupid, he wasn't stupid, as she pestered him with small details.

"Bubblegum pink, sky blue eyes - any of this ringing a bell?" Maka deadpanned at him as it wasn't exactly clicking with him yet. They stared at each other, Kid focusing hard on a memory of who - the it hit him like a bunch of bricks. Crona - his heart sped up. Maybe he was stupid. It was obvious who this reminded him of, even the personality of a typical bunny - they fit that mark.

"...Their eyes are more like ice, actually." He murmured in response, correcting Maka on a certain fact that she should have known. Who wouldn't have remembered those clear eyes?

"Ohhh, yeah, totally. I guess I don't gaze into their eyes as often as you do." She snickered behind her hand, taking a step back as his face exploded red.

"W...What are you talking about?!" He exclaimed, rubbing his palm over his cheek, eyes averting away from her knowing stare.

"Hey, it's okay."She tried to reassure him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He still didn't glance back at her. "They are also attracted, subconsciously, toward the color black, especially if it has white stripes."Her voice lowered as she spoke, the mocking tone still present in her voice. And although he knew she was lying, a part of him wanted to believe that their pink haired friend also liked him.

"You're lying." He responded, attempting to pull himself together.

"I'm not!" She tugged his shoulder, trying to get him to look at her. "They bought socks that were solid black with white stripes. They also had this far away look when they picked them out - I should know, I was there. "He spared her a glance, ears burning as he tried to hide in his scarf.

"That's just a coincidence, black and white are solid colors in the world of clothes." He countered back, hoping his heart would slow down. It didn't.

"Oh, then explain why they have purchased plenty of golden things. Like that nice shirt they wore last weekend!" Maka glared, hoping he would challenge her on this. He remembered quite vividly the clothes Crona wore while they all hung out. Her arms folded over her chest, wondering if he was as dull as he acted.

He couldn't respond, the beating in his chest rang inside his ears. His eyes stared down at the bunny clutched in his hands. It gazed back with its unmoving, beady eyes. Maka huffed, turning her attention back to the shelf in search of the perfect toy for the person they were originally here for. Kid was consumed by his thoughts.

Crona; an enigma that infected his mind. Maka meant well, but she was overstepping trying to put them together on her terms. They had to get together on their own. And - even though it killed him to think this - if they never worked out, then so be it. She wasn't wrong though. The bunny was a clear statement that he was drawn to colors that match them, even if he didn't realize it at first.

This crush was consuming him.

"This is perfect!" Maka's voice brought him back to the task at hand, as she presented a stuffed giraffe. It was bright yellow and brown and it wore a tiny cowboy hat. He smiled, it was perfect.

They exited the store with both the giraffe and bunny stuffed in their shopping bags.

* * *

**28\. Lost and Found - Crona**

* * *

Maka may have been the first person to pry open her walls and find the lost child that Crona was, but she still felt… incomplete. Or more like unsure if she belonged here, with them or with anyone. Being with the other seven people that Maka called friends caused Crona to shrink further away. She could not handle the pressure of understanding and knowing each person on an individual level. At least not all at once. Her throat sealed closed, forcing her silence as the group went about their day, already familiar with each other on a level Crona feared she would never reach; not in this lifetime.

Her sandy haired friend tossed popcorn at BlackStar, who sat across from her. He roared in laughter, taking her action as a personal challenge against him. Crona sunk further into the cushioned and overly expensive chair, hoping to hide herself away from the rest of the group. A protest started in the throat of a dark haired male, which was quickly smothered by the rising voices of the other two males in the room. Their escalated fight was joined by another voice, as Patty leapt from the couch toward BlackStar, pulling him into a headlock.

Crona shrunk back, pulling her legs up to her chest, attempting to make herself as small as possible. The movie was forgotten to all but Liz, who somehow ignored them as more chaos ensured. Kid stomped out of the room, disappearing into the kitchen. Maka jumped up and pointed an accusing finger down at BlackStar as he resisted the hold Patty had on him. Soul, who had been seated besides Maka, took a stand as well, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as if he would calm her down.

The sounds were deafening as she gazed at the couple, standing together like they were made for each other. A pain spiked through her heart at the sight, not understanding the emotion filling her. Her thin fingers dug into her knees, eyebrows scrunching as she tried to fight whatever was aching inside her. A dark figure passed her, hurtling to the floor in between everyone as they argued; over what, Crona would never know.

The taller, dark haired female kneeled next to Kid, gently taking the pan and brush from him. Her voice was soft and quiet as she convinced him to release his grip. He, surprisingly, removed himself from the floor, allowing Tsubaki to clean up the mess the others caused. If anyone in this room, besides Maka, that Crona felt akin to, it had to have been Tsubaki. She was soft, sweet, and understanding. Crona could see herself getting along with her fine, if her partner wasn't the loudest one of the group; BlackStar. She cringed as BlackStar broke from Patty's grasp, getting into Soul's face.

She stared in horror as the scene unraveled even more. So much, she didn't notice the person hovering above her, observing the ball she made herself into. Panic welled into her throat, only able to stare wide eyed at the others. She was frozen in place, curled into herself as much as she could.

"Hey, Crona?" She was shocked to hear such a soft, soothing, and deep voice whisper out next to her. She whipped her head toward the sound, pink locks smacking her in her own face. She came face to face with the half-lidded, but tender, golden eyes of Kid. Her own, doe like eyes blinked back in response, unsure why he was speaking to her while chaos erupted in front of them. He was bent down, his hand outstretched to her as if he was offering her a way out of this.

And it was what he was offering. "Come on." His short, blunt words shot through her, causing quakes through her limbs. He was alluring, like a piece of food on a trap. And yet, she fell for it. Her trembling hand was placed into his and his fingers tightened around her. Coaxing her legs to move, she pulled herself up with his help, him leading her away from the noise.

If anyone noticed their departure, no one spoke a word of it.

Her eyes were glued to the ground as they ascended the staircase to the second floor, her sock covered feet not making a single sound. She's never been this far in before. She could have froze on the spot as she entered unknown territory, but Kid's warm hand in hers kept her going. He was … gentler than she imagined he would be. He was either extremely stoic or off the walls loud with his opinions - it frightened her to an extent.

Down the long hallway, she found herself placed in front of a decorative door, completely even on both sides. His hand left hers as he opened the door for her, gesturing for her to enter the dark room before them. She waited a few more seconds, eyes searching the male's face for any sort of betrayal. He simply stared back, eyes stoic with the tiniest of smiles of his face. She licked her lips, facing the dark room with apprehension.

Her arms snaked around her own thin waist, clinging tightly against her shirt, as she entered the room. Blue eyes danced around the overly spacious room, them adjusting to the new darkness surrounding her. Everything, no joke, was perfectly the same on either side with a king sized bed placed in the center, being the divide between everything else. Her mouth opened slightly as she examined more of the room, taking in how perfect it looked.

It was quiet. She believed she had gone deaf somehow on the way up here, but it was simply noiseless. It was the nicest feeling in the world to be in silence after being in a place that wasn't quite so silent.

Behind her, Kid entered as well, closing the door with a soft sound. Despite it being so quiet, she jumped, turning to stare at him, well the best she could considering their only light source was the hallway light. Her heart and mind raced as she realized she was in a dark room, not sure where exactly in the house, with someone she didn't know too well. What was she doing? Kid, however, moved slightly away from the door and pressed against the wall nearby. Slowly, dim lights shone throughout the room, giving her a sense of ease in this unknown situation. They stared at each other after he turned around to face her. Now what?

"I, uh, I get overstimulated as well." He spoke as if he knew exactly what she was feeling. And somehow, she felt he was right.

"O-overstimulated?" She croaked, her voice tender as if she had been the one screaming downstairs. She had never heard this term before.

"It is when one feels like they are going to burst over noises, textures, shapes, and other things."He replied, stepping closer to her, but still a good distance away. She nodded in understanding, it clicking in place in her head. That actually made a lot of sense to her. She did feel like she would explode at any second when she was in loud places.

"I find the best way is to lie in the dim lightning and I have made my bedroom the perfect place for it." He explained, moving around her to the bed she was admiring beforehand. Physically, she stayed in her spot, but her eyes followed his every move. He perched himself on one side of the bed, their eyes meeting as he did so. "Do you want to join me?" He asked, almost sheepishly as he held a hand out to the other side of the bed.

It was an unusual request and tone coming from him. Because of that, she felt her arms fall to her sides and her feet moving toward the furniture he was set upon. Once she was at the bedside, she peered down at the black bed sheets, unmoving and unsure of what she was doing here. She removed her eyes from the spot she was staring at when Kid shifted around and laid back against one of the pillows. He appeared as if he was completely relaxed, his hands folded on top of his stomach.

"It's okay." His golden eyes - were they glowing? - were on her as he patted the spot beside him. Even though there was still some light, it was still hard to make out what facial expression he had. "I would prefer it if you would join me, it would make it symmetrical." His voice sounded raw, tender even, as he spoke. It was something she wasn't used to from people besides Maka. It was...nice.

Gathering what little courage she possessed, she climbed onto the bed, rolling over onto her back almost immediately. Exhaling, she felt her body sinking into the bedding below her. It was a completely new experience to her. This was the softest bed she had ever laid on. Her fingers clenched the sheets, her eyes studying the blank ceiling above them. Everything was silent around them, their breathing being the only sound that drifted through the room.

"Your bed is soft." She whispered, afraid to ruin the silence that existed between them. He chuckled in response, moving his hands to rest at his sides now instead of on his stomach. He patted the bedding a bit with the hand that was near hers. She gulped as she felt the movement, her heart speeding up with a feeling she didn't recognize.

"Is your bed not?" He asked, turning his head toward her, to stare at her with his warm, honey colored eyes.

She scrunched her brow, keeping her eyes to the ceiling. "I didn't know there was a difference before now." She confessed, finding it easy to speak when the room was quiet and dark.

"We can make arrangements to get you a nicer bed." He replied in earnest, seeming to want to help her if she was truly uncomfortable in her bed at night. Something changed in her, her chest tightened at his words, her palms started to sweat, and she felt warmth on her cheeks. Her fingers tightened around the bedding, trying to hide at least one of those reactions.

"Thank you." She found her head turning to meet his gaze, sucking in a small breath as their eyes met. She could scarcely believe this; she was on a bed not familiar to her, in a room that wasn't hers, with a person she didn't know that well. It was surreal.

"Do you feel better?" He asked, not taking his eyes away from hers. She hesitated to breathe. She did feel better. All the loud noises and bright lights from downstairs seemed to disappear the longer she laid up here with Kid. It was soothing to be in a room that didn't offer a variety of things and motions to look at.

"I do." Her lips tugged up into a tiny smile at him, her heart still racing. She wondered if his heart was doing the same. Was he feeling what she was feeling right now? Although she felt better, she couldn't understand why she was so nervous in first place.

"Me too." He shifted his expression back to the ceiling as he spoke. She mimicked him, staring at the darkness above. It was but for a moment, but she felt his pinky graze her own pinky.

Maka may have found her first, but she knew for sure she wasn't lost anymore. She would find a way forward.

* * *

**29\. Dark - Kid**

* * *

The frail, slender form of Crona stood before him, eyes sunken in from lack of sleep. He didn't blame them, having been on the moon for over a year, exerting every last drop of energy keeping pure insanity in check. It was an amazing feat. And although they committed treason before that, their true colors showed when they sacrificed themselves to save everyone.

"Crona," He acknowledged them with a nod, hands behind his back.

"Lord Death." The words sounded weird coming from them. It left a bad aftertaste at the back of his throat. He tried swallowing it down, failing miserably.

"I'm glad to see you are moving around." He responded, forcing his mind to refocus on the person in front of him. It had only been a week since Crona's retrieval from the moon and their recovery was insane - pun not intended. It had to be the black blood. He grimaced as he remembered Ragnarok wouldn't appear for Crona since they got back. It must be taking a toll on them.

"I don't see a reason not to." They replied, their voice stoic as they stared at him. He felt those icy orbs pierce his soul. The aftertaste was at the back of his throat again.

"Do you know why you're here?" He gestured to the room they were in; it was his father's old one, now his. Their eyes briefly glanced around before landing back on him.

"Yes." Was the stiff response to his question.

"Do you -"

"Can we get this over with?" Aggression rose into their voice as they cut him off. His eyebrows raised up in response, not expecting that kind of reaction. Their eyes hardened and they gripped their hands so tightly they began to tremble at their sides.

"Of course." His voice softened as he approached them. When the rescue party, run by Maka, returned with Crona, they weren't in the best state. And he prepared for this. This was a routine psyche check that Kid demanded he do. He needed to see their soul for himself, not a second hand report from someone else. He had to - _had to_ \- see if they were still redeemable. It broke his heart otherwise.

He saw them inhaled quickly as he drew near. They cast their eyes downward and their frown deepened. Within the year, Kid had grown to be the same height as them - did that intimidate them? Or was it the title he now donned? It didn't matter, at least, not at this moment. He stood mere inches away from them, their breath mingling together.

A memory flashed; hands against each other as the two were desperate for affection. A pain stabbed at his heart, pushing it as far back in his mind as he could. Now was not the time to reminisce. Kid hesitated, hands raising to grab for their hands. Crona flinched back at first, before bringing them forward to meet him halfway. They clutched his hands as if he was going to disappear, quivering as they held. They didn't need to hold hands to do this, but he felt it was the right thing. An anchor for them, even if for a moment.

They still didn't look up. And he was fine with that, they didn't need eyes where they were going. At least not physically. He leaned forward, lightly pressing his forehead to theirs. "Okay." He whispered, closing his eyes as he dived headfirst into Crona's soul.

It took him a second to realize he wasn't still standing there with his eyes closed. It was dark and cold, extremely so. He raised a hand up, the glow from his own soul scarcely shining through. Was this what it was like, up there all alone? Agony shot through his body at that thought. He shook his head hoping to shove those thoughts away - he needed to say on task, focus on this moment. Crona needed him.

He floated forward, feeling like he was swimming in quicksand. He had never encountered such darkness before; it was terrifying. Eventually, he found an easy way to move around. Let it control you instead of the other way around. Soon he was dropping downward like a pebble in a lake. It didn't take long for him to see the dull glow of Crona. They were faced away, on their knees. This was the moment, to see if they were insane or not.

"Crona?" He called out, finally reaching them at the bottom. Their shoulders tensed up at his voice, their hands slapping against their face. He stretched out his hand to rest on their shoulder, feeling the bone of it. He grimaced, they were so weak.

"Kid…?" Their voice was rough, as if they had been crying this whole time.

"I'm here." He responded, keeping his grip on their shoulder firm. A shaky exhale left them. They turned their head and Kid's eyes widened. Clear, blue eyes stared back, unaffected by the darkness. Tears flooded down their red cheeks as they stared at him. In one quick motion, he pulled them into a hug, trembling against them. A wail broke from their mouth as they clung back, fingers digging into his back. They pushed their face into his shoulder.

A warmth filled the space around them as they latched onto each other. It felt like the first stitch to healing was set into their soul. He blinked a few times, feeling himself readjust to the room they were in.

When his eyes finally adjusted, he saw the same icy eyes staring up at him, tears falling freely down their cheeks. A sob choked out of them as they pushed forward, wrapping themselves around his body. They wept into him, grasping him as if he would disappear. Never, not this time. He clung back to them, bearing the weight of both of them as Crona crumbled, their knees giving out. Regret filled his being.

"I'm sorry I took so long." He murmured into their cotton candy hair, giving them what physical attention they needed as they cried.

He would never let them face that darkness alone, not again.

* * *

**30\. Light - Crona**

* * *

First impressions were always important. Which is why the one she shared with Kid was a problem for her. She was a different person back on the ghost ship all those years ago and although Kid had interacted with her, it was all polite. Nothing familiar or a relationship on a personal basis became of them. Which, unfortunately for her, was a big issue. She had the dreaded love sickness - as Maka had described to her.

Her thoughts were infested with him. If she spaced out in class, his golden eyes were on her mind. If the group was hanging out all together, she couldn't stop her eyes from roaming all over him. Her heart pounded in her chest, her cheeks flushed up if he even glanced in her direction, and she became sweaty in the oddest places while simply standing there. It was infuriating to have to deal with this for the first time; it was all unknown to her.

It was only when she confronted Maka about her feelings that she received a thorough explanation on relationships and what she was feeling. Her friend was very helpful and answered every question she had about the topic; which was quite a lot. They spent almost a whole night chatting it up in her room. So long, that Maka came up with a perfect plan to get them together.

Which brought her to the present. Crona's eyes flickered around the dark street, following the movements of the person whose soul was drenched in evil. It was a quick one, almost as if it was dancing. She held her sword at her side, watching as Kid chased after it, his twin pistols pointed toward the creature.

Great thinking Maka, get them together by having them fight on a mission. Crona could not see how this would improve her relationship with the young shinigami. She knew she wouldn't be able to focus on speaking to him while they were fighting for their lives. And it wasn't like they were exactly alone; Liz, Patty, and even Ragnarok were also present on the mission. Relationships were confusing.

"Crona, on your right!" Her eyes snapped to the direction she was instructed to, her arm raising up to clash Ragnarok against the oncoming attack. Her body braced itself, the blood hardening in her arm as the creature's sword clanged against hers. She was faster than it was, which was their advantage at the moment. It struggled there against her, its deformed face staring down at her. She gave it a hard stare back, showing it she wasn't going to back down.

One of its lopsided eyes, rotated toward Kid, a horrible disgusting snicker erupting from it. In a split second, it pushed her backward, using her as leverage as it shot up into the air. At that action, she felt herself stumbled back, falling to her knees after another moment. Her eyes widened as she fell forward, her gaze shooting upward. She raised Ragnarok above her head, expecting the thing to be crashing back down to her.

Confusion set in as she didn't spot it in the air above her. Panic shot through her as Kid fired his pistols into it. It had moved over there? It was quicker than they thought. She climbed to her feet, stepping toward the duo. Kid seemed to have it under control. That control was quickly overtaken as the creature seemed to teleport behind him, kicking him to the far wall.

She bit hard into her lip as she watched it happen, Kid's body making a deafening smack into the brick. She felt her breath leave her and the world slow down. _No_. She started moving forward, first at a slow pace, as if she wasn't believing what she was seeing. The dust cleared a moment later as his body laid there motionless.

She felt her gaze shift to the creature as it dashed toward Kid, the sword raised for an attack. Her heart stopped beating. She flung her body, going directly to the seemingly lifeless body of the young shinigami and the charging being. In these few moments, his body did start to move, but not fast enough to dodge.

She blinked, finding herself hovering above Kid, her back to him. Ragnarok was raised upward, piercing the long throat of the misshapen human before her. Short, angry breaths escaped her mouth as she growled up at the thing. Blood sputtered out of its mouth as all it could do was stare back helplessly. In one swift motion, she decapitated the beast, blood splattering the ground in a curved shape. The body stumbled back a few paces, before falling over with a loud thud. The sword it clutched clattered to the ground as well, covered in a dark liquid, which she paid no mind to.

She waited a few more agonizing moments as the creature seemed to fade from existence, leaving a single, floating soul. Holding out Ragnarok, he sloppily ate the soul, consuming its power. He then, silently slipped back into her body, causing a small shiver to shoot through her veins. Trembling, she turned to the male that was still seated on the ground.

His golden eyes were wide in astonishment and she felt her stomach flutter. Well, she felt weak as she gazed down at him. Relief was the first feeling she experienced, then elation as she realized she saved him. She _saved_ him. Her breathing was still ragged as she reached a hand out to him, palm up.

"Are you okay?" She exhaled each word, finding it harder and harder to breathe. His eyes lowered to where she assumed was her hand; which was shaking, strange. Was she that nervous, or was the adrenaline still pumping through her bloodstream?

"Crona," Her name sounded heavenly to her ears when he spoke it. She would never get tired of hearing it. She shook her head, his face blurring.

"Hmm?" She hummed out a response, her legs feeling weak underneath her. Her mouth went dry as she found it harder to swallow.

"You're bleeding." His voice sounded far away, even though he was right there. Blinking rapidly, she brought a hand against her side. As she removed it, a dark liquid - her blood - soaked her hand. That was a lot.

"Oh…" Her voice felt small as she brought her now half-lidded eyes to meet Kid's wide eyed one. She never saw him so … so… what was the word? Her thoughts became fuzzy as did her vision. She took a step to the right, before her body fell over.

The last thing she remembered was that mesmerizing voice screaming her name and a pair of warm arms around her thin, cold body.

The first thing she saw was a dim light peeking through a curtain. She blinked a couple times, trying to comprehend where she was. Her head rolled around as she took in the dimmed room. Slow realization sunk in as she noticed she was in the safe room they had stayed in waiting for the … _creature_!

Her body reacted on its own, shooting up to a sitting position in the bed. She immediately regretted it, clutching her surprisingly bare stomach with one of her arms as she used her other one to prop herself up. She felt a whine leave her throat, unable to stop it as pain stabbed at her body. A moment later, someone hurried into the room. Glancing up, her blue eyes met gold ones.

Eyes that held worry as he marched over to her. "Crona," He breathed, hovering over her, hands outstretched as if he wanted to touch her. "I'm glad you are awake." His body relaxed. "But you really shouldn't be sitting up yet." As his warm hands touched the cold skin of her shoulders, she registered she wasn't wearing her dress. Instead her chest and midsection was wrapped securely with bandages. The rest of her body was covered by the blanket on the bed.

She snapped her gaze back up to him, wide eyed and red faced. He seemed to read her mind, his cheeks flushing a light pink. "Liz patched you up." He blurted before she could imagine what had happened. She exhaled slowly, allowing him to help her back down against the pillows. That was not something she wanted to deal with right now.

They were silent as he checked over her bandage. From her sudden movements, she did start to bleed again, but not enough to warrant a change. It was strange, seeing herself injured like this. ' _But,'_ her blue eyes landed on Kid's, almost unscathed, body. He had seated himself beside the bed, watching her in return. She preferred it be her that got stabbed, instead of him.

"That was reckless." He broke the silence, shocking her as they stared at each other. Her mouth parted as if she was going to respond, but he kept talking. " What would I tell Maka if I let you die?" She never saw him so frazzled about her before. "I… I couldn't live with myself if you perished right in front of me." He strained each word out, averting his eyes to the lower part of the bed.

Where were these emotions coming from? Her mind started racing, as did her heart. His hands were tightly clenched together in his lap as he struggled with the emotions that he was presenting to her. "But, you saved my life." His golden hues found hers once more, his gaze softening. He leaned forward out of the chair he was in, removing one of his hands from his lap and hesitantly placing it on her colder one. She briefly flicked her eyes at their touching hands, snapping them back to Kid as he continued to speak.

"Thank you, Crona." He was dead serious as he lingered in that position. Her breath quickened, not sure how to handle so many reactions all at once. Maybe first impressions can be forgotten - maybe he finally saw her in a new light; a protector. Tears pricked at her eyes as she produced the warmest smile in his direction. His hand tightened around hers.


	7. 31 - 35

* * *

**31\. Exploration- Kid**

* * *

Light eyelashes fluttered up at him, exposing her pale, blue eyes. He stared back with half-lidded eyes, unsure of what happened. She shakily exhaled, full lips parting. He could feel her breath on his face, as if he suddenly realized their close proximity. His tongue swiped out against his own lips, tasting her green apple chap stick that she smeared there only a moment ago. He could clearly see the embarrassment rising onto her cheeks as panic seemed to present itself in her face.

It took him a few more moments to gather the actions that took place. He found Crona in the hallway. He requested she follow him. He brought her to a nearby empty classroom - it was dark, as the sun was setting. He confessed and in the middle of his very well practiced and long speech, she brought their lips together in a sloppy kiss. He slowly blinked, as her shoulders started rising as if she was going to hide herself from him.

_No._

He closed the space between them, clasping her face more aggressively than he meant to. She staggered back from the force of his body crashing into hers. Her thin back hit the wall behind her, causing them to smack their teeth together. They both let out a small sound of distress, before he covered her mouth with his once more. The taste of green apple filled his mouth.

She didn't protest, her small hands finding their way to his back. They pressed against his back, uncertainly behind each of the presses. It was awkward as they pressed their lips together, both not knowing how to properly kiss. Her hands eventually found their way around his neck, locking him in place. They parted every few seconds, both gasping for air, only to join their swollen lips back together. They both seemed like they didn't want this to end.

His own hands started to explore the body of Crona. Slender fingers glided down her sides, clutching at the fabric of her sweater. His hands grasped what skin he could feel through the thick material. After a moment, he found the edge of her floor length skirt, where her sweater was tucked into. Clutching the restricting fabric, he freed it from its confined space from underneath the skirt. His warm hands didn't waste any time grasping the cold, shapely hips of Crona. There was a sharp intake of breath when his hands grabbed her. These teenage hormones were affecting both parties in this instance. In one swift motion, he yanked her toward him, their bodies now flush against each other.

She sighed into him, her nervous arms slacking against his neck. Her own hands started to explore around his face and neck. She slipped them from behind his neck to cup his face, cold fingertips brushing against his cheeks, chin, and jawline. Her fingers slid over his neck and landed on his firm shoulders, gently grasping there. In the meantime, his own nimble fingers massaged the flesh on her hips, being careful not to be too rough.

Seconds felt like years while they indulged in each other's presence, enjoying the few minutes they spent in the fading light of the classroom. It still felt like it wasn't long enough as his grip loosened around her. Their lips parted with a loud smack, startling the thin female in front of him. Her eyes blinked open as his own did, their ragged breath mixing together. Her cheeks were fully red now, mostly from a lack of air. He figured he appeared in the same state.

"That…" She exhaled, leaning her weight against the wall. "That was a lot." She admitted, a smile present on her face.

"Yeah…"He agreed, staring down at her plump, sore lips - his lips felt the same. She was beautiful despite the messy array of her appearance. After a moment, he removed his hands from under her shirt, smoothing down the fabric for it to at least appear decent.

A giggle escaped her lips as she watched him do this, placing her hands against his chest. His fingers pinched the hem of her shirt, finding it very interesting all of a sudden. He trained his eyes on the fabric, embarrassment flooding his senses as he came down from the high of kissing her. He had no reason to be, considering her hands were all over him as well.

"Hey," She whispered, pressing her forehead against his. This caused him to glance up into her eyes, meeting her loving gaze. "Maybe we can continue our exploration another day?" She squeaked out, her own embarrassment peeking out. He rubbed his lips together, tasting traces of her green apple chap stick.

"I would like that." He replied in earnest, leaning into her and pulling her into a hug.

* * *

**32\. Faith- Crona**

* * *

Their pencil pressed into the white paper, marking it with black strokes that coalesced into words. They were lost in their own world, relaxing into the plush cushion on the couch. Once again, they found themselves perched inside the school library, winding down after a long day. A simple, black notebook was occupying their attention as the words written out were from their own mind. It was a way to get their thoughts together and in front of them. Something tangible that they could see.

Crona never was one for religion. They didn't believe in something that they couldn't see. It was hard for them to accept promises without results. All their life, they were taught that if you didn't give results, you weren't needed in this world. Why would a God allow that to happen? If he was all powerful, wouldn't he use that power to help those in need?

That's why when they met Kid, conflict rose within themselves. The values that Medusa taught them, regardless of how shitty they were, showed them that no God, even one of death, would be kind, polite, sweet, and have eyes full of honey. She never said that it was possible for them to befriend a God.

Crona never felt such an intense emotion welling up inside them at the simple act of Kid walking into the room. He wasn't always punctual for class, sometimes not even showing up until hours into the day. When they did see the dark haired male stride in as if he owned the school - which he sort of did - their chest would constrict. They couldn't understand why one person could affect them in such a way.

Crona knew fear. Fear was the cold, heartless snake snapping its jaws at you simply because you were born. You either eat, or be eaten. But this feeling that clogged their head to the point of thinking becoming impossible, was different. They were afraid, but at the same time drawn into the presence of him. They had to get away in fear of being burned from the inside out, only to brave that thought and crawl right back toward the source. It was confusing and Crona was unsure on how to proceed through these emotions.

Maka was a close example on how they felt. She made them feel safe. And at first, they were afraid to be near her, but in a totally different way. That fear of being near Maka doused itself out the longer Crona stood by her side. It was easy to talk to her now. With that mindset, Crona attempted the same tactic to stop the fire from spreading every time Kid was in view.

It didn't work. They found themselves completely swept up into the life of Death the Kid. He shaped them into a person that, maybe, they could be in the same world as Kid. The more they talked, the more Crona felt the fire intensify. It came to a point that Crona simply accepted their fate of expiring in the company of Kid. And it wouldn't have been the worst way to die.

Except, this fire was only inside them. It was a non-see-able act happening right in front of them! There wasn't actually a fire burning the skin they occupied, and yet they could feel it swirling underneath.

Maka explained that emotions were just as real and tangible if you only looked for the signs. Something someone could believe in with their whole self only because their bodies physically reacted to these feelings. That was something Crona could have faith in, if, and only if, it occurred every time they saw him. Which it did.

Their lips parted as a small sigh escaped. This was getting them nowhere. Setting the notebook onto the table in front of the couch, they leaned back against the seat, taking a moment to collect their swarming thoughts.

A few things were clear. One, Kid caused something real to erupt inside of them; something that scared them, but not enough to deter them away. Two, Medusa always lied. They repeated that last one a few times, reminding them that she couldn't puppeteer them anymore. The only one pulling these strings, was Crona themselves.

Shaking their head, they attempted to clear them of the snake. This wasn't about her, not anymore. This was about - _heart thumps_ \- Kid. The young god of death. Inhaling, their fingers trembled around the pencil in their grip. Maka assured them this was normal for someone that you liked. She said that she felt this way about Soul, but never elaborated further. Deep in thought, they hadn't noticed the very person who haunted their mind approach.

"Crona?" Pale blue eyes widened in alarm at the unmistakable deep voice of the very death god himself. Shoulders tensing, they brought their gaze upward toward the towering male. They couldn't breathe properly, their heart pounding against their rib cage. It was unfathomable that fate would steer Kid in their direction just as they were figuring out their feelings.

His half-lidded, honey glazed gaze, politely stared down at them as they fought against the volcano erupting inside. They were sure a squeak left their lips as they attempted to say hi. It seemed the words reached his ears as his lips pulled up into a small smile.

"Are you alone?" His gaze shifted toward their open journal, a small panic forcing its way up their throat. Crona tried as casually as they could to reach for the book, closing it and bringing it to their chest. Unfortunately for them, those same eyes followed their movements, trailing his way to their face. Crona knew their face was unnaturally warm under the pressure of Kid's stare.

"Y..Yes." They managed a word, barely. But it was enough for Kid's smile to widen a small fraction. It was barely noticeable and Crona only noticed because they noticed everything about him. Speaking of, his own cheeks flared up with a light pinkish color as he shuffled his feet - an unusual act.

"May I join you?" Although his words were sound, his eyes flitted away from their gaze as he asked, as if he was nervous. It prompted Crona to pause momentarily before realization sunk in that he asked to sit with them. They didn't trust their voice now, only nodding sharply, their mouth pressed into a thin line.

An exhale left Kid as he stepped forward, seating himself literally right next to them. His knee bumped into theirs, causing a jolt to shoot up their spine. They clutched their notebook like a lifeline as they sat in silence. Their blue eyes stayed focused on their knees, the spot he touched burning.

"I...I wanted to know if I - no if you wanted to go on an outing." At the quiver in his voice, their eyes met his unusually shy ones. He was shifting his gaze to exactly behind the pinkette, bringing them back for one second, and replacing them with whatever caught his attention behind them. "With me." He added on, finally meeting their stare once more as the silence between them continued. His eyes danced around their face, searching for an answer they didn't know how to give. At Crona's silence, his lower lip slipped between his teeth and Crona snapped out of their stupor.

"An ...outing?" They weren't sure what that entirely entailed.

"Yes!" He eagerly answered, hope lingering in his golden hues. Their stomach twisted into knots.

"What would we do?" Curious, Crona tiled their head to the side, hair slipping over their shoulder. His eyes flitted there briefly, before re-meeting their gaze.

"Whatever pleased you." He offered, wringing his hands in his lap. Crona made a mental effort to slow their heart, not sure how long they could handle it before it decided to explode. They placed their stare back at their own lap, running the request through their mind. Was this happening? Yes. It was a real, tangible request directed at them. Deep breath, they could deal with this.

"Yes." They directed their eyes back at Kid, a new found determination in their expression. Kid raised his dark eyebrows at them, amazement sparkling in his eyes. In one swift gesture, he grabbed both of their hands, leaning awfully close to their face. They inhaled sharply at the action, breathing in his cologne.

"You won't regret it!" He exclaimed, his sweaty hands, squeezing their equally sweaty hands. With elation shining through his eyes, Crona couldn't help but smile at him, the same feeling rushing through them. They would have faith in this tangible god of death. Clutching his hands was real enough for them to believe they could deal with this.

* * *

**33\. Seeing Red - Kid**

* * *

Today was the perfect day. Not a cloud in the sky as the sun shone down onto the outside seating of the fast food place they decided to occupy for the afternoon. Their small group of seven were already seated at a large table, chatting between themselves. They were only missing a certain pink haired female. His eyes slid over to the entrance of the building as it opened to reveal the thin form of said female.

Slender fingers were wrapped around her cup as if she was afraid she would drop it. Which it very well could, considering outside of combat she behaved more clumsy. Her beautiful, blue eyes were downcast, watching the swirling liquid in the cup. With a soft sigh, Kid leaned his chin on his hand, staring at her as she stumbled her way toward them. No one knew, but Kid had a fascination with the witch. He had been as discreet as possible with the fact he was courting her. Crona, being her uninformed self, had no clue what he was attempting to accomplish.

It wasn't her fault for not knowing the intricacies of teenage life, considering Medusa didn't teach her. With that in mind, he took a step back from the endeavor of dating the young witch. Instead, he pulled her aside one day, discussing activities they could do together as friends. She was hesitant at first until he explained it would be like when she was with Maka alone. She agreed wholeheartedly, even producing a smile at his request - his heart soared.

He allowed her to completely control the amount of affection that was given each time they were alone. For the majority of the time, they simply talked, delving into each other's likes and dislikes. It didn't take long before Crona's icy exterior began to melt and she became more open with him. The biggest perk of that was the experience her smile. Her nervousness to outsiders caused a shortage of such a beautiful expression, but he was one of the few privy to such an act.

He was merely happy to be in her presence while her full attention was focused on him. She was too in fact. In their last hangout, she expressed that she may have finally understood what romantic feelings were. She held his hand for the rest of that evening.

Despite their constant hangouts and long talks at night, he was sure the rest of the group were unaware of their growing relationship. Liz may have suspected something unusual with him, but he brushed it off easily by blaming his solo outings on requests from his father; even if it was late at night. It wasn't like he wanted to hide this from everyone forever. Crona was delicate and needed time to sort out her feelings first before they announced anything - if it ever became official that is.

He would have sat there, gazing lovingly at the thin female as she strolled over, eyes still pointed downward, while reminiscing on the budding relationship he now shared with her, but fate had other plans. He stiffened as a couple, who also wasn't paying attention either, bumped shoulders with Crona. A yelp left her lips, her body jerking backwards at the contact. The drink, she was being so careful with, flew out of her hands and into the body of the other female that collided with her.

Kid's back straightened as he watched Crona raise their hands up in defense, apologizing softly to the girl she soaked with her soda. The other female didn't take lightly to Crona's apology, raising her voice in a loud protest before tossing the drink she had right into the pinkette's face.

Time slowed down for Kid. Crona immediately closed her eyes, flinching at the contact of the cold liquid. Her hair, face, and the front of her dress was soaked in an instance. Her eyes blinked open, her fingers rubbing her cheeks to remove the sticky substance.

He snapped, hands slamming down on the table before him. For a split second, all he saw was red as this stranger yelled at Crona. Maka, who was sitting across from him, jumped to a stand as he did. Unfortunately for Maka, he was much faster and seething with anger he hadn't known he had. He stomped over to the trio. shielding Crona from the onslaught of insults.

"Excuse me," He interrupted, placing himself between the two females. He felt Crona take a step back in response. The stranger focused her glare on him - _good_.

"What?" She snarled, anger gripping at the edges of her voice.

"I think you should apologize to my friend here." Ice coated his voice as he matched her glare, his eyes hardening. "Since it was your fault for the spill in the first place."

She opened her mouth to spew nonsense, he assumed, but the girl beside her placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hon, that's Lord Death's son." The anger dissipated at those few words. She paled as her eyes searched his face, before landing on his hair - his damn stripes.

"I...I'm very sorry." She bowed, shuffling off with her partner. He waited, breathing deeply as he watched them walk out of view.

A few more calming inhales, and he turned to face Crona. In these few years, he had grown to match her height. His hand gently gripped her shoulder, despite the stickiness of it, and his other hand was digging in his pocket for his handkerchief. He retrieved the piece of cloth, bringing it to her pink, coke stained face.

"Are you alright?" Softly, he gazed at her, wiping down what he could of the soda. He finally met her blue eyes, searching for a silent answer to his question.

"I am…"She murmured back, staring at him in amazement, her mouth parted slightly. "Thank you." The cloth was at her chin, cleaning what he could.

"I'm sorry this happened." His gaze softened, pausing to cup her sticky face with his hand through the cloth. "You don't deserve this." He meant every word, frowning at the thought of anyone hurting her; she's been through enough for a lifetime.

"It's okay." Her voice was soft, directing her eyes downward as if she was embarrassed - he wouldn't blame her if she was.

"Here, let's sit you down, I'll get you another drink." He pressed the cloth in her hands to use as she pleased. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, not remembering where they were and who they were with. As they turned back toward the table, he froze mid step as he came eye to eye with dark, green eyes. Instead of anger, there was shock, her mouth hanging open.

"Wait, _YOU'RE_ 'Mister Honey'?!" Surprise was evident on her facial features, eyes flitting between Kid and Crona. Confused, he snapped his stare over to the pink haired female - did she talk to Maka about him without using his name? He wasn't upset, it was normal she confided in her friend for advice. It was endearing. A noise of protest ripped from her lips, her face going cherry red now. She pressed a hand against her face, trying to hide from everyone in view, even him, as she glanced in another direction.

He brought his questioning look to Maka, who was still in a state of shock. His gaze shifted even further back to their shocked group of friends. Well everyone except Liz, who had a knowing smirk on her lips, arms crossed over her chest. The cat was out of the bag.

* * *

**34\. Shades of Grey - Crona**

* * *

Life was defined by right and wrong. For the longest time, she felt like she was in the right, following her mother's orders. She didn't know what morals were good or bad. She was blind in insanity as it seeped inside her very soul. Black blood - what could be darker than that? She had concluded nothing and walked the path Medusa laid out before her. She was corrupted long before she could even put up a fight.

Then Maka came along.

She was purified, if only for a small moment in time. Ragnarok, her black blood, didn't have a hold over her anymore. He was still there, but less. After a while she felt like she was on the right side - the good side. She was obedient and followed the rules that were placed over her, just as she did with Medusa. She had a group of people to call friends. They accepted her as one of them, at least for a time.

Subsequently, Kid approached her separate from everyone else.

Besides Maka, she felt a secure connection with the young death god. Their first meeting still flickers through her dreams. He surely remembered it - the ship, her insanity. Despite that, he welcomed her with warm eyes and a small gesture. When he placed his hand on her shoulder, it felt as if she became anew. As if he lifted the burden of the darkness. It filled her with hope that she could be on the brighter side of things.

But one never really leaves the dark side without some of it lingering inside. Medusa slithered back into her life, causing chaos within. She stirred the beast residing in Crona, pinching at the right words to cause her to overflow. She couldn't refuse her vicious mother.

She reverted back, causing permanent damage to quite a few people that trusted her. Maka especially. Regardless, Maka came for her, almost losing herself in the process. In an act that should have killed her, Crona saved Maka's life, ultimately killing the woman she once called mother.

She should have died, paying for everything with her blood. Life had other plans as she wearily awoke in a hospital bed, his midsection sewed together and wrapped tightly with bandages. She had lost a lot of blood. The only thing keeping her alive was Ragnarok; her cursed counterpart. He hadn't been able to appear physically since then, sleeping within her, most of the time. There were a few times they silently talked. Visitors were allowed a few days later, Maka being the first to appear with Soul in tow.

She couldn't meet her eyes, too ashamed of all she had done. Maka reassured her everything would be okay now - that she still had a family here. Her sandy haired friend - probably her last friend - brought her activities to do, leaving her with books, paper, and a crossword booklet.

Crona loathed this. She wanted to die, but life was always cruel. She pretended to be happy when Maka was around every other day, but it was hard to see such a bright smile directed at her - of all people. Maka should hate her and yet she gave no notion of it. It left a bitter taste in her mouth.

At least Maka's kindness of bringing her paper didn't go to waste. Crona found herself writing, like she briefly did before Medusa dragged her away. This was something she sincerely enjoyed. Most of it was depressing, metaphors of how she was dead inside or topics of her childhood and her late mother. She never showed Maka any of it - afraid of any judgement directed her way.

"I'm going to be away for a week." Her green eyed friend announced one day, pulling her bag together as she readied to leave. "Soul and I have a mission outside of town." There was an uneasiness lingering in Maka's words - she was once again worried more about Crona than herself.

"Oh." Crona hadn't known what to say to that. She appreciated Maka always being around, considering the rest of the group, besides Soul that one time, haven't visited her. Regret filled her as she realized a small part of her was glad she wouldn't see her. It would give her time to collect her thoughts.

She buried herself in her poems, writing and rewriting this one until it was perfect. It embodied everything she felt throughout her life. The rights and wrongs of it. Everything wasn't black or white, she would never be one or the other. She was an ever changing shade of grey - which is what she tilted the poem; Shades of Grey. A knock at her door startled her out of her thoughts. If it was a doctor or nurse they would have announced themselves, so the logical idea was Maka returned early from her mission.

"Come in," She called out, shuffling some of her papers around so she wouldn't see what she was writing. "I thought you were going to be gone all week." She continued to speak at a lowered voice as she heard the door open and footsteps approach, not glancing up yet.

"Expecting someone else?" Her eyes snapped wide open at the deep voice that answered back. She whipped her head around, her messy locks slapping her in the face - she forgot how long her hair had gotten. She came face to face with someone she wished she hadn't - Kid. Her mouth went dry as he stared at her with his stoic gaze. In response to his question, she shook her head, averting her eyes downward.

"How are you?" He asked, pulling a nearby chair up to the bed. Slowly, she raised her gaze to meet his gaze, confusion setting in at his question. He was concerned? Why now? It's been almost two weeks since she awoke in the hospital. She hadn't seen no one other than Maka and Soul.

"Did Lord Death send you?" She blurted out, not able to stand the anxiety creeping inside her.

"No…"His eyebrows tensed together at her question, confusion settling into his expression. "I actually came here on my own accord."

"Why?" It left her before she could stop it, her voice cracking. She felt vulnerable under his gaze as concern graced his features. She was just as confused as he was. Surely he wasn't here just to see her, right? Not after everything she has done. Liquid formed at the corners of her eyes, stress caressing the outskirts of her mind. She didn't know why, but concern over her appearance swept through her mind for a moment. She probably looked like a mess.

"Crona…"He leaned toward her, his voice soft. "We're friends." He raised one of his hands, hesitating before dropping it back to his lap in defeat.

"W..what?" Choking back a sob, she pressed her hands against her face as if she could hide from him. "But you… everyone…"Shoulders shaking, she curled into herself, the papers around her shifting with her. Why did his presence bring out the tears? When Maka visited, she felt numb.

"Everyone wanted to come, but we are busy rebuilding the city." He explained, desperation in his voice. The tone in his voice caused her to peek from between her shaky fingers. Was that what was happening? Maka didn't go into a lot of detail about everyone. Then again, she never asked.

Her lip trembled as a hiccup left her. At that sound, Kid found the courage to place a firm, but gentle hand against her thin shoulder. She tensed at the action. She was a fool. An idiot. She did not deserve this type of affection.

Despite that, she craved it. Taking a faithful jump, she leapt toward him, wrapping her arms around his body. It caused a painful feeling around her midsection, which was still in the process of healing, but she would endure - she needed this. A sound of surprise left him as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling himself closer to make it more comfortable for her. It eased the tension around her abdomen. She wished Maka was here instead so he didn't witness her in such a state.

They sat there, her shaking against him as she cried into his shoulder, dampening the fabric. He kept his arm around her, simply holding her as she let out her feelings. It was way overdue. Her sobbing died down to small, simple breaths. Sniffling, she stayed against him, wanting to enjoy the warm, human contact as much as she could.

"Do you want to know what everyone has been doing?" He asked after a few moments of sitting like this. Not trusting her voice, she nodded against him, feeling her head rub against his. This was certainly the most intimate she has ever been with anyone. She silently listened, staring at the blank, white wall behind him. BlackStar and Tsubaki were sent out of town for an important mission shortly after she was admitted to the hospital; a perfectly excusable reason why they hadn't shown up. Soul, Patty, Liz, and Kid were part of the cleanup crew for the city. On the days Maka hadn't visited Crona, she was helping with the cleanup.

By the end of his explanation, she felt a calm surround her. She wasn't sure if he was using his soul powers to do so, or she genuinely felt so in his company. She could have stayed there forever, but couldn't. Reluctantly, she pried herself off of the young death god, removing any excess tears on her skin. In the process of her moving, some of her scattered papers fell onto the floor.

"I'll get it…" Kid murmured, reaching down for them. Panic surged through her as she realized one of her copies of Shades of Grey fell to the floor. Exhausted, she silently stared at him as he leaned over and picked each paper up.

"I'm glad to see you writing again." Was the only comment he made as he met her gaze, holding out the papers toward her. Hesitantly, she gently grabbed them, placing them on her lap. "I'll be happy to read 'Shades of Grey' when you are finished." A genuine smile appeared on his face as he watched her.

"Even if it's depressing?" She asked, feeling a confidence she hadn't known she had swell up inside her.

"Yes." He reaffirmed, causing the smallest of a real smile to appear on her face. It was the first time in a long time she felt like she was happy, even if only a little.

* * *

**35\. Forgotten - Kid**

* * *

The red glowing number eight shown out into the dark room from the small alarm clock on his side table. He simply stared at it until the last zero became a one. He blinked, prying himself out of the warm bed, making sure he properly fixed it back. It was strange waking up at eight sharp on his day off. A habit he thought he had long outgrown from his childhood. He ventured into the nearby bathroom, refreshing himself for the day.

As he was brushing his teeth, making sure that his teeth were plaque free, he noticed something was off. Pausing his teeth cleaning, he leaned over toward the toothbrush holder. Staring back at him was an unmistakable bright orange toothbrush. His eyes widened as he quickly spat out the toothpaste, rinsing his mouth out with water. Did she forget this? Wiping his mouth with the nearby towel, he briskly walked back to his bedroom.

Eyes scanned the spotless room, before landing on the side table on the other side of the bed. On top of its surface, besides the usual lamp, was a book and phone charging on it. He felt a lump form in his throat. Crona forgot her phone and the book she was reading as well. His heart sunk low in his chest at the thought of her on the train back to her apartment, bored out of her mind. She was halfway to her destination by this point.

He knew she was careless at times, but three important items all at once? He was sure she didn't leave in a hurry last night, so why were they left? And he could have sworn the side table was clear of clutter when he laid down to sleep. Strange. He stared suspiciously at that side of the bed. The bed was neatly tucked in like he was sure he had done the night before. Sighing, he rubbed his face. He was going crazy.

One problem at a time. He strolled to the closet across the room, opening the door with ease. As he turned on the light for the smaller room, he felt his heart stop completely. If only for a moment. Her suitcase was tucked neatly in the corner. No, surely not. He remembered quite vividly when he saw her off that was clutched in her small hands.

A flash of pink against the dark sky and a somber smile stared at him. He shook his head, eyes closing at the memory. Exhaling, he attempted to stop the panic from building up inside of him. Opening his eyes, he ignored the magically placed suitcase and pulled out a nice dress shirt and slacks for the day. Casual wear from what he usually wore.

Once dressed appropriately and not a hair out of place, he exited the room and maneuvered through the house to the kitchen. He unfortunately didn't make it to the kitchen. He paused halfway down the stairs, spotting a pair of boots at the door. They weren't scattered about like a slob, but were neatly placed on the side. His heart pounded because those boots were awfully familiar. As anxiety crept up his spine, he hurried down the stairs. He barely missed the smell of coffee waft through the air as he rounded the corner toward the kitchen.

Only to run right into the source of the panic. A yelp ripped from her lips as he collided into her. Deft hands grabbed her by her elbows, stopping her from falling backwards. His eyes were wide as he stared down at her, disbelief written all over his face. He felt it was hard to breathe as he stared. She blinked up in surprise, grasping his forearms for support.

"I could have sworn I saw you leave last night." He whispered, afraid to speak too loudly in case she was a figment of his imagination. This was it, he was going insane. And it was all because of Crona, the love of his life.

"You did." She assured him, an uneasy smile gracing her features. She straightened herself, loosening her grip on him but not completely removing herself from his hold. "But… I came back hours later." As she uttered those words, elation rose up within, only to be replaced with anxiety as the consequences of her actions drifted into his mind.

"But, I thought-" As he tried to speak, she pressed a finger against his lips, silencing him instantly.

"I changed my mind." She admitted softly, her finger lowering from his mouth and back onto his arm.

"Why? Isn't it what you wanted?" He panicked, searching her face, not believing this.

"I did, but then I debated the pros and cons." She lowered her voice, her head dipping down as if she was trying to hide her face. He waited, mouth agape as he listened to her. "I decided living without you wasn't a life worth living." Slowly, she raised her head back up, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. He immediately brought his hands up to cup her face, wiping the liquid away.

"Crona…" Was all he could muster, his mind trying to catch up to the present. Adoration ran through her features as she stared up at him and he realized he remembered something important. He had forgotten how much he loved her. He bent toward her, lightly pressing his lips against hers. The kiss lasted a few moments as he pulled away again.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He asked, rubbing his hands down her arms to hold both of her hands instead of her face.

"I tried." She sheepishly replied, embarrassment flooding her cheeks. "I didn't have enough battery on my phone, so I grabbed a cab and came back as soon as I could." As she rambled on, he mentally pictured Crona dragging her suitcase, fumbling around in the dark. "I used the spare key and by the time I made it to the bedroom, I realized you were asleep." She murmured, squeezing his hands for comfort. "It went downhill from there. As quietly as I could, I put everything away and crawled into bed with you." As she finished explaining her little adventure back into his heart, he couldn't help but bark out a laugh.

"I was asleep the whole time?" The only thing that crossed his mind was how in the world did he miss this?

"Yes!" She exclaimed, her cheeks still red from the retelling of last night. "Then I couldn't sleep very well, it was awkward knowing you didn't know I was there." She whispered the last part, her eyebrows scrunching together.

It was adorable. He pulled her toward him, embracing her thin form. She complied, wrapping her arms around his torso. "I love you." He murmured into her pink locks, squeezing her as tightly as he could. Her soft voice whispered the same three words back, burying her face into his shoulder.


	8. 36 - 40

\- I just wanted to thank everyone for all the support! I also recommend going to my [art blog](princesspandi.tumblr.com)! I am going to post an art piece for each chapter I write from here on out. Thank you again! 

* * *

**36\. Dreamer - Crona**

* * *

Rays of orange and pink painted the sky as the sun fell beyond the watery horizon. Wide, doe like eyes peered over the water's surface toward the sandy beach that resided not too far off. Pink locks drifted on top of the water, coalescing together as she attempted to be as still as possible. She didn't want to give away her position. Gentle waves brushed past her rosy cheeks as she scanned the beach. It wasn't long until her blue eyes landed on a couple of figures along the shore.

There were three of them this time. Her eyes drifted over the two females, one with long brown hair and the other with a short yellow bob - almost like hers. They shifted over to the dark haired male, standing near them. She couldn't stop the smile from slipping onto her face as she stared at him. Even at this distance, she noticed the way his pants were rolled up to his knees as he explored the shallow water.

Silently, she slipped back under the dark, cold sea, her eyes adjusting to the new darkness that surrounded her. She blinked, eyes shifting toward the rock that jutted upward and out of the water. With a flick of her dark tail, she pushed her way toward it, eyes never leaving her destination. It was only when an equally black silhouette obscured her vision that she jerked to a stop. Her hair concealed her face for a moment before drifting back lazily behind her.

"And where do you think you are going?" The words slithered out of its slimy mouth and her eyebrows pinched together. Before her was an all too familiar black eel with a stark white 'x' on his forehead.

"Just...Closer." She whispered, wrapping her arms around her thin waist as if to protect herself. She jutted one hip out her tail snapping in the opposite direction. She knew Ragnarok followed her, Medusa never let her stray far without him. Not that she didn't enjoy his company at times.

"That's not a good idea." He replied, swimming around her, pressing into her short, pink hair. It caused a shiver to shoot down her spine as he appeared on the other side of her pale shoulder. His face rubbed against her, his skin chiller than hers.

"I'll be careful." Her eyes followed him around as he moved back in front of her.

"As long as you don't get spotted. You know what will happen." His snark reply barely masked his actual concern for her. She sighed, blowing out a few bubbles around her face.

"I won't." Determination set into her eyes as she clenched her hands into fists. She raised her hands and jerked them downward, sweeping her tail behind her to propel forward. He moved out of her way, a grunt escaping the eel. She could feel him following closely behind, almost as if he was her shadow.

This wasn't the first time Ragnarok stopped her before she came close to land. And it wouldn't be the last. He cared, but he was tied to Medusa's magic, unable to disobey her direct orders. Luckily, Crona found a loophole. Ragnarok could lie to Medusa as long as he held up his end of at least attempting to stop the young pinkette. It worked in her favor immensely once that came to light. As long as she didn't actually get spotted with evidence against her.

Ever since then, he would accompany her, give her a warning, and she would be on her merry way to observe the humans on this island. At least, a certain human - thoughts of the dark haired male entered her mind. She felt her heart clench together as she approached her usually hiding place, a giant rock that protruded above the water. Pressing her hands against it, she raised herself back out of the water. Only the top of her head was visible as she glanced around, thankfully the beach wasn't in view from behind the rock. Pulling herself further out, she peered around the rock, hoping they didn't leave in the time it took her to get over here.

Relief washed over her as she spotted them, still in the same area. She was plenty far away, enough to where she couldn't hear them, but was close enough to admire all she wanted. They were talking among themselves as Crona admired the way their bodies moved. She felt herself round the rock more, observing them in awe.

The one in particular was the boy with dark hair and three stripes. It was so interesting to her. How was his hair like that? She honestly didn't know if humans were just born like that, but maybe they were. Maybe it was normal. She rested her cheek against one of her hands that was pressed against the rock. A sigh escaped her lips as she lovingly enjoyed the glimpse she had into their lives.

He had ventured a little further down than where he was, clutching a weird, cylinder shaped object that hung off his neck. He brought the object up to his eyes scanning the ocean through the gadget. Thankfully, he was staring off in another direction. Her cheeks flared up with warmth as she fantasized him spotting her. It wouldn't be good. He could never see her. But to have his beautiful gaze land on her would kill her on the spot. She couldn't handle the thought.

Wincing, she felt the slimy body of Ragnarok brush against her back, poking his head out from under the water. "Oh, it's pretty boy again." His remark caused her to sputter, unable to deny it entirely. He was pretty. More than any treasure she found within the depths of the ocean. She removed one of her hands from the rock and pressed it against her bare chest, hoping to calm her heart.

As she watched them interact with each other, their actions and motions became almost comedic as they spoke. Her heart ached as she strained to hear them. Alas, the distance between them was enough to silence any sound coming her way. With a small grunt, her eyes surveyed the space around her. She was in luck, not too far off from the beach was another, much smaller rock, but one nevertheless.

Her head disappeared back under the surface, propelling forward by pushing off the rock she was currently next to. Ragnarok never missed a step, following closely next to her, casually bumping into her every now and then. She ignored him for the most part. As she approached the rock, the sandy bottom rose immensely. She was basically crawling, hoping to minimize the amount of waves she caused. She was not going to be spotted now, not when she was so close to hearing his voice for the first time. It was what urged her forward, even as Ragnarok wrapped around her waist as if he was trying to stop her.

He slid off a moment later as they arrived at the rock. She curled her tail under herself and lifted out of the water, once again. Her hair stuck to her face as she pressed into the rock, heart racing as now half her body was exposed to the chilling air. Instantaneously, their voices erupted through the air when she broke the water's surface. Her hands trembled against the rock as his deep voice stood out from the other two. Eyelashes fluttered closed as she listened.

The words didn't matter to her. All that mattered was that she finally could appreciate human vocal chords. It surprised her how similar they sounded to her when she was above water. It caused her to wonder if they were all that different after all.

"You really think you will find something?" One voice asked, annoyance shining through each word.

"I know what I saw Liz." His deep voice responded. Okay, so one was named Liz. Cautiously, heart in her throat, she felt the need to see which one had spoken. The only thing stopping her was Ragnarok who, before now, hadn't noticed he poked his head out, body wrapped back around her waist. She frowned down at him, curling her thin fingers around his body. A small noise of protest left him as she pried him off of her, casting him away from her.

"That you saw a magical person in the sea?" The Liz person countered, trying to get through to the male.

"You mean mermaids!" A high pitched voice butted in as a few splashes were heard. Crona tensed at that, trying to pinpoint how far away they were. Uneasiness pricked at her skin as she understood they were talking about her species. Have they seen her before? Surely she wasn't that careless. She shoved those worries as far down as she could.

"Yes, as Patty said, a mermaid. Or a merperson." A giggle could be heard as the girl known as Patty squealed as the male acknowledged her. A loud sigh was heard from farther away as to what she assumed was Liz walking away.

"I'll leave you to it. I'm not standing in the sand, cold and hungry." Her voice drifted farther away.

"Kid!" Patty yelped as a few more splashes were heard as she exited the ocean, returning to the beach. His name was Kid! Her interest was immediately piqued as she registered his name. It was the strangest of the trio. "I'm hungry too." A whine was heard shortly after.

"You can go Patty, I won't be much longer." As the words left Kid's mouth, a cheer erupted from Patty, as, to what Crona assumed, was her running off in the other direction.

It was silent now. The waves gently crashed against the shore. It was soothing listening to the rhythm it made. She hadn't heard Kid in a while and curiosity got the better of her. At a snail's pace, she proceeded around the rock. Her wide, blue eyes glimpsed around, arms shaky. Within seconds, the male known as Kid was in her view. He was still in the shallow water, staring at the setting sun, his dark eyebrows scrunched together.

Awestruck, she sat there, frozen and hanging over the rock. Crona was never this close before and could never tell what his features looked like. His eyes flitted around the open sea, hope clinging to them. A small gasp left her mouth as she realized they were gold. A true treasure indeed.

He seemed so tall, but then again, she really didn't have a reference for human height. Would she be taller if she had legs? Questions swarmed her, most she didn't have answers to. She knew so little about human culture, it pained her. A frown was present on his face as he scooped out the area, wandering down the shoreline a little closer to the rock she was hiding behind. Although he had moved, she decided it was ok and he wouldn't look at a rock. How naive she was.

When his golden eyes met her pale, blue ones in a simple glance, her heart stopped. Mouth agape, she lurched behind the rock, a gasp leaving her. No way. _No way_. Her mind raced as blood pumped through her ears. It wasn't a moment later when there were hurried footsteps splashing and a choked ' _hey'_ that she was sure was directed toward her.

In her moment of panic, she dived forward, forgetting how shallow it was this far up and landing flat on her stomach. She sputtered, flailing around like a literally fish out of water, before she eventually propped herself up. She thrust her body upward, curving her tail against the water as she dived head first toward the deep - in the same fashion a dolphin would. This time, thankfully, despite all her splashing, she successfully submerged herself in the water.

She propelled forward, retreating to her precious rock from before. She curled herself around the rock, her black tail, wrapping against the hard surface for support. She exhaled heavily, fearing for her life. There was no way he didn't see her. No way he didn't hear all the splashing. Did he see her dive into the water? She was screwed.

Cautiously, she peered out of the water, only allowing her eyes to be out. Her wide eyes landed on the male who was standing near the position she was at previously. He was waist deep in the water now, scouring the area. Her heart never slowed down. She could make out bits of words like ' _Hey'_ , ' _Come back!_ ' and so on - urgency filling his voice. Her panic was still evident as she felt the cold body of Ragnarok press into her unusually warm back. It was refreshing to feel him there, even as he hissed out her name.

"Does he have proof?" He pressed his slimy mouth into her hair, resting it against her ear. She involuntarily shivered at the contact, never removing her eyes from the harried human. He flailed around in the water, the sun's light failing his vision.

"No." She hastily whispered back, her mouth still underwater as she peered at the male. He was alone. His two friends from before didn't seem to believe him in the first place. She had to be safe from Medusa's wrath.

"Good." Ragnarok grimly replied, fighting off the magic coursing through his body. She brought a hand to pet the side of his body, trying to find comfort in his ever cold temperature.

Kid eventually waddled out of the water, wetness clinging to the fabric of his clothing. It clung too tightly and she felt her cheeks flare up with a different kind of panic. He was physically displeased as he retreated back across the sand. She risked sticking more of her face out into the now cold air as the sun was almost completely set. She watched him go, regret filling her. He paused, glancing back toward the dark sea and she flinched back instinctively. He seemed like he didn't find anything and kept walking, shoulders slumped downward.

Her body lifted more out of the water, clinging to the rock again as she watched him turn into a tiny blur in the distance. Although he left displeased, all she felt was elation - at least once the adrenaline died down. A smile graced her lips as she pressed her back against the rock, sliding back down into the water. Her eyes fluttered closed as she wrapped her arms around her thin waist, not stopping until her butt touched the sandy ground of the ocean floor.

The risk was high, but the reward was worth it. His eyes are gold. A childish giggle left her lips as she went through the mental images she had captured of him. She knew she could never meet him like she was. Instead, she would dream of the friendship she could have had. Medusa controlled a lot of aspects of her life, but not this one - as long as she stayed far enough away, she could be a dreamer as long as she wished.

* * *

**37\. Mist - Kid**

* * *

Loud and boastful, BlackStar jumped holding out the pool stick he was clutching. A shrill left the sandy haired girl as she pointed an accusing finger toward the blue haired male. Kid couldn't stop his eyes from rolling at the accusation Maka claimed. He could already tell that BlackStar won fair and square, Maka was a sore loser. Watching the scene between his friends, he took a small sip of the drink in front of him.

Beside him, Tsubaki removed herself from the table with a sigh of her own, going to BlackStar's side. Her calming presence managed to keep them quiet for exactly thirty seconds before BlackStar demanded a rematch from Maka. She agreed - they shook hands on it.

Although the bar was crowded, the two were clearly making the majority of the noise. Glancing off to his left, he realized he was now alone at the table as the pinkette that was placed next to him disappeared. His eyebrows raised in question, but eventually chalked it up to them going to the bathroom.

The sound of breaking glass caused him to shoot his gaze back toward his rowdy friends. From what he could tell, BlackStar had broken the drink he was holding. The pieces were scattered around their feet and he promptly ignored them, bending down to start the round of pool. This was getting out of hand.

Not wanting to witness anymore, at least not for that moment, Kid pried himself out of the chair. He maneuvered around a few people as he headed for the exit. Brisk air entered his lungs as he closed the door behind him. His golden eyes scanned the empty street as he noticed the mist had set in even thicker than when they arrived. The chill of the air sunk into his bones, coating him with a refreshing chill. As he exhaled, he walked a few paces down the left, wanting to put some distance between him and the entrance of the bar.

He wasn't going to leave, but he needed to clear his head as his friends made fools of themselves. As he passed the alleyway between the bar and another building, he paused. Although the mist was thicker here, he didn't miss the pink hair of Crona leaning against the wall.

"Crona?" Their name left his lips in surprise, not expecting to see the pinkette outside, alone. In response, they raised their head to give him a glance. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he approached his friend, feeling uneasy with being in an alleyway.

"Hey," They whispered, a puff of visible air filling the space around their head. Their eyes were puffy, as if they had been crying.

"What are you doing out here alone?" He asked, concerned for his friend and the state he found them in.

"My head felt fuzzy…"They replied, chapped lips pressing together for moisture. His brow furrowed as he approached them, mimicking their position against the wall. "I needed air." They added on as he situated himself against the cold brick.

"Why didn't you tell Maka?" He started to suspect they were having a panic attack in the crowded bar. Usually Maka was the one to help Crona, considering she was usually glued to their hip. Why did Crona not pull Maka aside?

"She was busy. I didn't want to bother her." Crona strained out, a frown pressing onto the corners of their mouth. It was probably more of the fact Maka was facing BlackStar in a game. Their loud mouth friend frightened Crona, even more so when he consumed alcohol. He studied their face, not blaming them for their choice.

"I could have accompanied you." He murmured quietly, not sure why he suddenly offered it. Not that it was a lie, he would have escorted them without complaint. Their head jerked upward as they met his gaze, surprised at his words.

"I… I didn't think of that." They admitted, pink appearing on their cheeks in embarrassment. Their shoulders raised up as if they were trying to hide their discomfort. Their arms wrapped around their thin waist, head downcast. "Sorry."

"Don't be." He tried to reassure them, not wanting to make them feel as if their choice wasn't the right one. If Crona didn't want anyone, he shouldn't have pried them for answers on why they didn't. "It's okay to be alone."

"I…" They paused, their words hanging in the air between them. Kid waited for them to continue but their face was scrunched up in distress. He didn't want to cause them more alarm, knowing it was easy to relapse into another attack. It was probably best he left them be. He would inform Maka of their whereabouts in case something went wrong.

"I can lea - "

"No!" He barely got out a word as he was promptly cut off by his taller friend. He had raised his hand as he pointed out toward the street, but was stopped by slender fingers clutching his sleeve. He merely stared at it, unsure about the contact - what it could entail. His eyes raised to the top of their head, examining the pink locks through the darkness.

"I don't want to be alone." They raised their watery, blue eyes up at him, hand trembling. A sharp pain shot through his heart at their expression. His face softened as he lowered his arm, letting it hang loosely at his side. They still clutched to his sleeve, readjusting themselves to stare at the wall instead.

"Okay." He replied, still watching them for a moment longer. He followed their lead and brought his eyes to stare at the dirty wall across from them.

In silence, they stood together in the cold, misty alleyway behind the bar. Crona clung to his sleeve, fingers going red from the pressure. He allowed them to, letting them have whatever comfort they needed in that moment. He could have gone back inside and pulled Maka aside so she could help, but Crona seemed determined that he was the one to stay.

So he stayed, hoping the comfort he did provide was enough. During so, he took the time to enjoy the silence the night life consisted of as he originally intended to when he exited the bar. Having a quiet companion was a plus.

* * *

**38\. Burning - Crona**

* * *

It was calm that night. Her blue eyes were glued to the dark sky, admiring the bright stars that were painted across it. The area was filled with the crackle and pop of the nearby fire and the low hum of conversation. She was crouched near one of the tents, pulling out the blanket she brought. Wrapping it around her shoulders, she turned just in time to see Maka approaching her with two steaming mugs.

"Hot cocoa with marshmallows, as requested." Were the words that left Maka as she handed off one of the mugs to her. She graciously took it.

"Thank you." She softly replied, blowing the steam that floated out of the hot liquid. They both strolled back to the rest of the group, taking their designated seats around the fire.

Snuggling with the blanket she retrieved, she pulled her knees up to her chest, setting the cup of cocoa against them. She took a tiny sip, not wanting to burn her tongue. Wincing, she stuck her small, pink tongue out into the cold air having burned it regardless of her carefulness. That was going to bother her later.

Glancing curious eyes around the fireside, she observed her friends. BlackStar and Patty were singing a song together, ignoring Liz's plea for them to stop. Liz realizing the attempt was futile, turned her attention to Tsubaki, who was sipping her cup casually. A sharp giggle left the dark haired female as Liz whispered something, an inappropriate grin on her face. Eyebrows pinching together, Crona immediately turned away, not wanting to know what they were discussing.

Her gaze found their way to Soul and Maka, who in their newly announced relationship were cuddled close together. Soul was seated on the largest chair they brought, blanket wrapped tightly around Maka, who was perched on his lap. A small smile found its way onto Crona's face, elated for her friend's happiness. She deserved it. As she stared, Soul leaned into Maka's ear, whispering a secret known only to them. It caused her sandy haired friend to smack his shoulder, a protest forming at her lips.

Crona, eyes wide at the implication, brought her warm drink back to her lips. What was in the water tonight? It seemed the majority of their group was feeling frisky. A loud laugh left Patty as she stood up, leaving the circle they formed. Remaining seated with an expression not usually presented on the male, was BlackStar. His face was stark red. Now make that everyone but her and -

Her eyes flitted to the dark haired male, who sat directly on the other side of the fire from her. His golden eyes were downcast, so he hadn't noticed her staring - yet. Her lips idly pressed into the ceramic mug, not yet taking a sip. She studied him, completely in a trance by the glow of the flames flickering against his pale face. He was strangely quiet as everyone else relaxed in conversation - not like she was making an attempt to converse as well.

She hadn't noticed how long she was gawking at the young death god through the burning flames, but eventually his warm, half-lidded gaze collided with hers. Her blue eyes widened as he acknowledged her with a warm, affectionate smile. She felt her heart stop, but only for a moment. Behind the lip of her mug, she produced a smile of her own, her cheeks flushing up. The flames flickered between them, igniting a feeling she hadn't experienced before. He was so handsome when the glow of the fire highlighted his facial features. Did his eyes always radiate with such warm vigor?

Both kept eye contact, a bundle of emotions filtering through their gazes. Unspoken words she wasn't sure she knew the language for. Soon the warmth became suffocating. In that moment of panic, she bit down on the mug, flinching almost immediately as a sound of pain left her. Her teeth throbbed as she pressed a hand to her mouth, applying pressure on her lower lip. That was going to be tender.

She pulled her hand back, spotting the smear of dark blood against her finger tips. _Great_. She could mentally hear Ragnarok calling her an idiot for having googly eyes at three stripes. Scowling at his words, she came to a stand, untangling herself from the comfort of the blanket. Setting aside her mug, she felt a small hand against her elbow. She turned to meet the worried gaze of Maka.

"Are you okay?" She asked, apparently not too wrapped up in Soul as she noticed her distress.

"I'm fine, bit my lip." She waved her friend off, embarrassment rising up on her cheeks. If only Maka knew.

Maka accepted the answer with a nod, releasing her elbow. As soon as she did, Crona found herself retreating back to the tents. Crouching down, she pulled her bag out from inside one of the tents. Now where did her first aid kit go? She paused at the sounds of footsteps behind her. At their approach, she turned and raised her head to see who had followed her over. A second time, her heart stopped.

"Kid?" She gasped, tasting the salty, metallic blood against her lips.

"Are you okay?" He hovered over her, concern clearly written on his face as he mimicked the question Maka asked her. Her gaze dropped to his outstretched hand, offering his handkerchief. She snapped her eyes right back to his, unable to process the cloth.

"Y-Yeah." She gulped, hunched over her bag, frozen. She was unable to make a move, heat rising inside her body at the fact he was so close.

"Here...for your lip." He leaned toward her now, becoming even closer to her. His hand still offered the handkerchief.

"Oh, okay." In her stupor, she wasn't sure how to respond. She raised her hand to meet his outstretched one. Her cold fingers collided with his warmer ones as she wrapped them around the fabric and a jolt flew through her body. She pulled it back to her, pressing it against her mouth, eyes averting toward the ground. A small thank you escaped her as she realized how rude it was not to thank him for taking the time to walk over and offer this.

A chuckle left him, which caused Crona to peer up at him, still awkwardly crouched. She was met with a soft gaze. She would not survive the night with the burning sensation welling up inside her - not with how he was staring at her.

"I'm sorry I caused you to bite your mug." At his words, her shoulders tensed as her whole face was filled with heat. She whipped her head away from his view, her shyness getting the best of her. Was he teasing her? A horrid thought crossed her mind. She was sharing a tent with him tonight. The only thing saving her from erupting into flames on the spot was remembering that Liz would also be present.

It would be a long night.

* * *

**39\. Out of Time - Kid**

* * *

Her sword clattered to the ground as the deafening sound of a gun echoed through the room. His eyes widened as her frail body jerked backwards from the force of the bullets as it entered the left side of her body; shoulder, hip, and arm. She stumbled back, a shaking hand pressing into one of the wounds. She hadn't had time to harden her blood. It felt like years as he watched the few seconds pass of this tragedy. With strength he wished he acquired earlier, he ripped from the arms of his captors. Spinning, he kicked the two that were holding him straight in the face. They flew back, giving him enough time to race forward.

He scrambled toward Ragnarok, a spark of energy shooting through him as he scooped him up - connecting their souls. Gripping the handle, a strange feeling overcame him. He never held a sword before, especially not one of black blood. He was surprised he was even compatible with the demon sword, but figured it was a perk of being a death god. The person in front of him held the gun out, ready to shoot him next. Using his enhanced reflexes, he easily dodged the bullets being shot at him.

Everything passed in a blur as he dispatched the offenders in the room. He stood, hovering above the last person, Ragnarok raised overhead. He breathed heavily as he pulled himself together, his arms falling to his sides. Souls floated around the dimly lit room, coating what could be seen in a red glow. He held the demon sword out and he happily slurped down the evil souls. It was only when a small whimper brought him back to why he slaughtered the whole room.

Snapping his gaze toward the sound, he rushed over to the thin body of Crona. She was propped against the nearby wall, clutching her currently bleeding shoulder, her arm limp at her side. The dark liquid stained the floor underneath. He fell to his knees near her, raising Ragnarok toward her body. He surprisingly slipped silently back into her. She groaned, shifting in her spot.

"We have to hurry." Were his hurried whispers, pulling off his jacket. With his mind fueled on adrenaline, he pulled Crona to him, ignoring her quiet grunts of pain. Her chin rested on his shoulder, leaning against him while he bandaged her up. Wrapping his arms around her, he covered her left side in the jacket. He finished off his basic medical knowledge of applying pressure to a wound by tying the sleeves taut around her upper chest. Once he was sure it was secured, he gently pried her off of him and back against the wall.

"Kid...I'm sorry. I should have…"Her words trailed off as he positioned himself to carry her. He quietly shushed her, drawing her back toward him. He lifted her bloodied body in his arms, letting her uninjured side rest against his chest.

With ease, he maneuvered through the room to the only door. This place was a maze, if he remembered correctly. It must have been pure luck when Crona found him. As fast as he could, he ran forward down the hall. Each door he checked only led them to an empty room. No exit in sight. Luck wouldn't help them back out it would seem. There were a lot of voices down the hall to their right.

He paused, listening to see if they would come this way. And they were. Panicking, he dashed the other way, slower than he would have been if he wasn't carrying Crona. All the doors that were laid in front of them were locked and Kid feared if he stayed to break one down, they would be caught. The stampede of footsteps followed his exact path, no matter how many turns he took. It didn't take long for at least one of them to catch up.

The sharp sound of a gun went off in the echoing hallway as he lurched forward. Crona gasped with him. Pain scorched through his left side. At the realization that the pain he was experiencing was a bullet entering and exiting the thigh of his left leg, he felt true fear. His body moved on its own, opening the nearby door and stumbling in.

"Kid!" She hissed as he fell forward, her body dropping to the ground along with him with a painful thud. He flipped over and kicked the door shut with his uninjured one. He brought a trembling hand to his thigh, dark red blood dying his fingers. A growl escaped him as he forced himself to stand, one hand still pressed against his leg. Thankfully, there was a shelf nearby, which he promptly shoved against the door to block the entrance of the room.

He staggered backward as another pained whisper left Crona as she attempted to get his attention. He limped toward her, reaching for her as he kneeled. His arms were around her the second he approached her, holding her tightly against him. The black blood of Crona stained his white dress shirt as he clung to her, fear radiating off of him. She trembled.

"Kid…" After a moment of silence, she spoke up, her breathing uneven. He stayed silent, listening to what could be her last words. "We aren't both going to make it." His arms tightened around her thin form, an agonizing ' _stop'_ slipping between his lips. He refused to believe this was happening.

Guiding her one usable hand, she shoved him back harshly. He allowed her, hope leaving his body. They weren't going to make it, after all this time. He brought his gaze up to meet her determined, but aching one. As she raised her hand, Ragnarok appeared, slipping out of her already blood lost body. She shoved the sword flat against his chest, a plea forming at her lips. His eyes widened as he stared at her in disbelief, feeling the weight of Ragnarok against him.

His thoughts raced around his mind at the implication that Crona offered. Sacrifice her, so that there was a small possibility of him living? No, never. His body froze up, hands lingering against her elbows, conflict clear on his face. There had to be a way, she came for him. He couldn't leave her, not like this.

His thoughts only spiraled from there. Idea after incompetent idea rushed by, Kid dismissing it immediately because it led to only him surviving. Seconds ticked by unaccounted for as each desperate plan became more panic induced than logical. He was running out of time - _out of time_. The phrase ran through his mind, occupying any thought of a plan. They were running out of time. His eyes snapped to hers, liquid already falling from her eyes. The sight of her tears, brought attention to his own and he wondered if he was the one to start first. Her hand trembled aggressively against him as she held Ragnarok.

"Kid… you have to." Exhaustion clear, she pleaded with him to take her sword. "I can't fight…" A sob choked out from between her words as she struggled to speak.

He was terrified to be in a world without her. He wanted more time. His path was clear. Without a moment's notice, he cupped her face, smearing one side with red. His lips crashed against hers roughly, desperation clear in his actions. He felt her whimper against his lips, leaning into him; their first kiss. He had a life of regrets, the one most prominent was not spending enough time with Crona. Every second wasted before now because he had not dived straight into her life - had not taken the risk while they were safe. He couldn't leave her alone to face the inevitable death in his place.

He pulled away from her, a new resolve in his stare. Her eyes fluttered open, weak from the blood loss. She searched his face for an answer and a protest welled up inside her throat. She knew his answer immediately. He soaked in the details of her face, savoring the last few moments of their time together. It would be all they received from this cruel fate. Her head shook back and forth, another sob wracking through her body.

They both jumped as the people chasing them pounded at the door. They were out of time. He lifted Ragnarok from her thin fingers, gripping him tightly. The demon sword rumbled out a sentence, but it never reached Kid's ears. Blood was pounding through his whole body as he took a stand. His soul connected with the demon sword, accepting the black blood - her blood. A small no was heard from behind him as Crona wailed, unable to stop him.

They waited, the pounded becoming rhythmic as their enemies forced the door open. Fire burned through his veins, his leg throbbing. He felt dizzy as he accepted the insanity of the black blood. The door finally burst open, the shelf knocked haphazardly away from it. He barely had a moment to react as another scorching pain ripped into his hip, a bullet lodging itself there.

He rushed forward, impaling the person standing in the doorway. Their body disappeared, leaving a red soul in its wake. A shoulder knocked the breath out of him as it hit him square against his chest. His body didn't listen to him as he collapsed onto his back with a sickening thud. The demon sword was loosely clutched in his hand. Was that all the fight he had in him? Grimacing, he glared up at the person who would kill him. Before he could even get a good look, pink and black blocked his vision. A shrill echoed through the room, Ragnarok snatched from his grip. Crona, shaking against her sudden movements, hovered over his body, her good arm clenching her demon sword out in a protective manner.

"Don't touch him!" A feral growl escaped her. He wondered why they hadn't shot her down yet. His mind was going fuzzy as his whole body felt numb at this point. This was really it. He was fading fast and Crona wouldn't be far behind him.

There was a swift movement, a cry was ripped from Crona, Ragnarok kicked out of her grip. They surely broke her wrist. Twisting around, she faced him with tears, blood and pain etched into her features. She threw herself on top of his chest, hoping to protect what she could of him. His face was pressed into the crook of her neck, unable to do much more in his current state. His eyes closed after a moment more, enjoying the presence of the shaking demon sword wielder, knowing they both did what they could in a helpless situation.

His eyes shot back open at the sound of heavy footsteps as a high pitched voice broke into the air. He couldn't see, but he felt Crona raise her head in confusion as well. The only thing remaining of the group of people, were the red souls. Which were being eaten by a familiar white haired male sticking out of an even more familiar scythe. Kid's eyes widened in wonder as Maka, in all her pig-tailed glory, stood in the doorway. With what little light there was, it made the female appear as if she was glowing - their savior.

Crona turned her head to face him. Her bloody and tear stained face was heaven for him. Her shoulders shook as she exhaled, a shaky laugh filling the air between them. He was in immense pain, but he couldn't stop the tiny smile forming on his own face. Maybe they had more time after all - this time he wouldn't waste it.

* * *

**40\. Knowing How - Crona**

* * *

Crona stared down at her reflection in the pristine, silver tray she was holding. It shook slightly as she was unfamiliar with the weight of such an object. On top of the tray was one cup, a teapot, two small containers, and a spoon. She was thankful Liz allowed her to brew this. Of all the things she didn't know how to do, she knew how to cure a cold. She faintly remembered the many times she was left to fend for herself.

She lifted her eyes to the looming, dark door before her as she attempted to scrounge up what courage she had. Liz warned her that Kid was unbearable when he was ill. Crona was even surprised that he got sick in the first place. Shrugging away that thought as the conclusion of even death couldn't hide away from illness drifted into her mind.

Approaching the door, she carefully brought the tray to rest on one of her hands, hoping she didn't drop it. Her knuckle lightly tapped against the door. She patiently awaited a response that never came. Strange - she knocked again, this time a little louder than before. A weak and muffled ' _come in_ ' brought her to open the door.

Squinting into the darkness, she brought her other hand to grip the edge of the tray, leveling out the weight. She pushed the door closed with her hip, satisfied with the soft click signifying that it was shut tight. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, spotting the bed of the young death god. A small sight left her as she approached.

"Hey Kid." She murmured out into the quiet of the room, only to be met with a croak from under the sheets. Not understanding what was said, she assumed he said some form of a greeting, she walked up, placing the tray on the side table nearby. Her blue eyes peered down toward the unusually messy appearance of the dark sheets. Tissue and wrappers were strewn in a haphazard way she knew he would never allow normally. Her gaze drifted back to the top of the bed where the pillows lie. Everything was dark. It was unmistakable though, the lump in the bed was definitely Kid.

"How are you feeling?" Her soft question lingered in the air as she awaited his answer. There was a slight shift under the covers with another muffled reply.

"What?" Her eyebrows pinched together at the sound barrier of these covers. She raised her hands, grabbing the edges of the blankets, dead set on pulling them back.

"Don't!" The raspy voice of Kid shocked her and she held her hands up in the air as if she had been caught stealing. His body shifted underneath, almost as if he was curling up into a ball.

"I'm sorry, but I have something that might help." Concern laced her words as she softly placed her hands back onto the bed, making sure not to touch the lump of the young death god. Her knees gently pressed into the side of it, peering down at the black covers in suspense.

"What is it?" His voice was barely a whisper as if fought against the sore throat she knew he had.

"It's tea." She answered, drawing a circle into the blanket before her.

"I'll drink it, you can go." He rasped, shifting once more under the covers. She sighed, feeling the uneasiness of his voice, despite the sickness coating it.

"Kid, I'm here to help. Whatever it is you need. Liz left me to tend to you." She couldn't understand why he was so determined for her not to see him. Was he afraid he was going to get her sick?

"Liz left?" Shock was evident in his voice as his head perked up the blankets moving upward.

"She said she had shopping to do." Crona glanced toward the teapot, wondering if the liquid was getting cold. Her fingers gripped the edge of the covers again. "Come on out, the tea is getting cold." She gave the blankets a tug, but was met with a strong force of resistance.

"No! Don't look…" He whined, sniffing loudly. He sounded like a baby.

"It's not that bad, I'm sure." She countered, wrenching the fabric toward her. In her relief, she won the tug of war, pulling the covers to her chest.

She was met with a groan. She slowly blinked at the sight of a tangled mess of hair and an arm covering his face. He was clad in his pajamas, crinkles on every crease. She had never seen him in such disarray before. It soothed her to see him like this - like a normal person. She folded the blankets lower down on the bed, perching herself on top of them so he couldn't hide away again. Ignoring him for the moment, she brought the tray over from the table, keeping it balanced on her lap for the moment. After making sure it wouldn't fall, she poured tea into the single cup, steam wafting into the air.

"Honey?" The word caused Kid to stiffen. At his jerking movement, she brought her wide eyes to him, concerned. She watched him silently as he peered out from under his arm, his cheeks a rosy red.

"What did you say?" He questioned, completely out of it as he stared at her with half-lidded eyes.

"Honey…for the tea."She answered his question a little slower, eyes flitting around in search of an answer for herself. Why was he being weird? She chalked it up to the cold, not knowing how a simple illness affected death gods.

"Oh, of course…" He pressed his arm back over his eyes, a disappointing noise escaping him.

Had she done something wrong? Shoving the emotion of uncertainty down, she stirred in a spoonful of honey. She also added a little bit of sugar, not wanting to risk asking him again. A tiny smile was on her face as she gazed down at the steaming cup of tea.

"Here." She leaned forward a bit, offering the cup toward him with both of her hands.

At his own agonizing slow pace, he peeled his arm from his face completely. Sitting up with a small struggle, he leaned onto the palms of his hands, staring at the cup. Her own gaze was trapped staring at him. He obviously wasn't well, dark circles under his eyes, cheeks warm with the color red, and his nostrils appeared raw. Even in this state, or maybe especially in this state, she felt her stomach flutter. Seeing the disorder of how his hair stuck up in places warmed her heart. He was cute.

"I know… I'm hideous." She hadn't realized he had also been staring at her, already having removed the cup from her hands. Her hands dropped to the tray.

She snapped back into a straight sitting position, embarrassed from being caught. She kept her eyes trained on the reflective tray, tracing the delicate design around the outer edge with one of her fingers. "Not really…" She murmured, talking to herself, still not meeting his gaze.

"What?" His surprise caused her to bring her gaze upward, meeting his bewildered expression. "I have never been in such…" He couldn't finish his sentence, a coughing fit cutting him off.

She placed the tray on the side table once more, bringing herself closer to him. Despite the attack, he kept the cup steady. Without thinking, she pressed her thin fingers into his back, rubbing soothing circles. She could hear a complaint Ragnarok was forming from within. She mentally forced him back down, not wanting his rude mouth to ruin the progress she made with Kid. He calmed down eventually, rubbing his sleeve against his mouth. He offered her a muted ' _sorry'_ , not able to look at her.

"Drink up, it'll be soothing." While her hand was still against his back, she used her other one to press a few fingers against the cup, pushing it toward him. She purposely avoided his fingers.

Without complaint, he brought the warm beverage to his lips. She didn't know why she kept her hand against his warm back, but she did, enjoying the contact she had with him. A tiny part of herself hoped it soothed him, even the slightest bit. Tiredly, he rested the cup against his lap, sighing.

"It's good."He brought his gaze to hers, a smile on his face.

"I'm glad." A similar smile broke out onto her face at his words, elated that he enjoyed it.

They sat there together, him sipping at the tea she made for him, while she silently observed, He needed to at least drink a whole cup, then he would start to feel better. Her fingers idly traced a circle against his back, continuing as he hadn't complained about the motion. Every so often, a sniffle would break the silence. As he finished the last drop of the warm liquid, she slipped the cup out of his hand.

"Do you want more?" She asked, peering at his face for any change.

Even though his eyes were half lidded before, they barely blinked open at her words. He hummed out a response - she wasn't sure what it meant. His head lolled toward her, landing softly against her shoulder. He exhaled, his warm breath striking against her neck. It wasn't his fault that she had already had her arm wrapped around his shoulder, giving easy access to her unoccupied shoulder. But it was her fault. Maybe she didn't dose the tea correctly. With a small struggle, she leaned over with him on her to place the cup back onto the tray.

"I'll take that as a no…"She murmured, propping him up to the best of her ability. The majority of his weight stayed pressed against her. "Kid?" She asked, giving him a small shake, hoping to rouse him long enough to get him situated.

"Hm?" Was his only reply, pressing his face further against her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, bringing her free hand to grip his shoulder, hoping to pull him back enough so she could see his face.

"Great…"He murmured, his eyes blinking rapidly, struggling to stay open. His glazed stare trailed up her face to meet her more coherent gaze. She felt nervous as his gaze softened, an expression she wasn't familiar with coating his stare.

Her heart jumped into her throat as he raised one of his hands. His fingers tickled against her cheek as he brought them there. "Crona...you have beautiful eyes…"He slurred, his eyes blinking close. She stared down at him, eyes wide, the contact she had with him feeling warm. He really confessed the weirdest things when he was out of it, not that she didn't mind. His hand dropped back down, landing against her other arm while his head slumped back against her shoulder.

A small panic shot through her. She froze on the spot as the arm that dropped wrapped around her midsection. His hand relaxed against her hip casually. Wide eyed, she watched his every move as he positioned himself into a comfy spot against her. She felt herself lean back at his weight. Suddenly, she was pressed into the messy bed, a sick and sleepy death god lying against her. She wasn't sure if she should chalk this up to bad or good luck. Either way, she was stuck here, her arm hesitating to fold around him. Eventually, she gave in, enveloping him. She attempted to get as comfy as she could, shifting around just enough to pull her leg from hanging off the side of the bed.

Sighing, she wondered how she got herself in this situation. Liz mentioned he couldn't sleep with this devastating cold. She offered to create her famous cold fighting brew. She assured Liz it would knock him out with one cup. True to her words, he was out like a light. Scanning his face as best as she could in this position, she could say this was a success. At least from knowing how to handle a sleepless cold, she could help her friend get his much needed rest.

Not knowing how much time had passed, she felt herself blinking sleepily up at the dark ceiling. The quiet breathing from the male at her side caused a peaceful feeling to overtake her. Before she realized, she slowly fell asleep, pressing her cheek against the tangled mess of Kid's head.

Unknowingly to them, Liz peeked her head into the room. From spotting the two cuddled together, she smiled and slipped back out, leaving them.


	9. 41 - 45

* * *

**41\. Fork in the road - Kid**

* * *

Slow music played nearby as he stood on the sidelines, his hands folded behind his back. A warm smile was present on his face as he watched two of his closest friends hold each other, swaying gently to the song. Everything seemed so mystical in the room that the party occupied. He, of course, arranged most of it with a little help from the maid of honor. A memory of a warm smile and pink hair appeared in his mind. His mouth tugged down into a frown as he willed it to dissipate.

This was a moment in which he wished alcohol could affect him. It was frustrating being one of the few sober while everyone let loose. It would help to have a distraction such as that. But then again, he had responsibilities. He tried to focus on the positives of his bloodline. He shifted his feet, peering past the couple to the crowd of people lingering beyond. Friends and allies filled the crowd, no one wanting to miss a happy occasion when it presented itself. He couldn't either. His eyes landed on the same pink haired female that plagued his mind. She wasn't paying attention to him, staring fondly at the couple.

He averted his eyes as the song came to an end, a few piano keys lingering in the air. His death scythe and his top meister pulled apart to give each other a short kiss. Kid's face softened at the show of affection, happy for them. Despite the elation for them, he felt a tinge of pain shoot through his heart; jealous of the life they will spend together. A life he was sure he wouldn't be able to enjoy himself.

Rolling his shoulders, he shoved that feeling away. He was on a war path of his own demise if he kept those thoughts. He knew why those types of emotions were welling up inside of him, but he refused to acknowledge it. His brow pinched together as another flash of a memory barreled through his mind. A gentle touch on his arm, all eyes on them as he escorted them to the end. He held his breath the whole way down the path between rows of pews, not daring to take a peek at the female on his arm.

This time he physically shook his head, pushing a hand through his hair. He needed to get a grip. There were more important matters in life than dwelling on a what if of his love life. He tried to convince himself of that fact, but there was a little whisper at the back of his mind. That little voice showed him his one weakness; constantly. Soft hair, warm eyes, and her lips - _No_. He stopped himself, his stare focused on the ground. This was agonizing.

As a familiar soul drifted his way, he lifted his head. His shoulders relaxed as a pair of red eyes met his golden ones. A smile tugged at his lips as he met him the rest of the walk, wrapping him in a hug.

"Congratulations Soul." He spoke as they pulled apart, his hand resting on the white haired male's shoulder for a moment more.

"Thanks man." Soul casually replied, slipping his hands into his pants pockets. "I can't believe I lived long enough to get to this point." Surprisingly, a sheepish expression appeared on the newly wed.

"Me either." Kid replied, removing his hand from the other males shoulder. "You two deserve this happiness." He sincerely meant it, wishing above all else that they lived a long happy life from here on out.

"With her," Soul's ruby eyes trailed off to the distance. Kid followed his gaze to where Maka was chatting with her dad. "I will be." He finished his sentence, staring lovingly at his now wife. They were silent for a few moments, before Soul turned to him.

"You don't happen to know where BlackStar went?" His eyebrows scrunched together as he asked.

"No, why?" Kid questioned in turn, wondering what he wanted their blue haired friend for.

"Maka still wants to have pictures taken of everyone and he has disappeared." A scowl made its way onto the other male's face. This was typical of BlackStar to disappear when he was needed for mundane situations.

Kid opened his mouth to offer that he could search for him when he felt a familiar presence. It was mere seconds as he froze there, staring off into the space beside Soul's head. Every step she took rippled into his soul, showing the significance she had on him. He kept tabs on her for situations when she would drift too close to him, kind of like a bookmark. Intensity sparked around her soul as she approached, stopping only a few paces away from the two males.

"Lord Death." Her voice was soft for such a strong presence. He sucked in a breath, turning to face her.

"Grand Witch." He replied in earnest, being just as respectful as she was for him. Her blue eyes sparkled in the dancing lights and his heart skipped a beat. He gulped, shifting his gaze to just the top of her perfectly shaped pink hair. He found it was better to address her like this when he didn't have to meet her stare.

"And hello Soul." She turned her attention briefly to the white haired male. "Congratulations." Her voice was soothing to him as she spoke.

"Thank you Crona. Have you gotten the chance to talk to Maka?" Kid became frustrated at Soul's casual response to her - he should address her with respect. Then again, Soul always kept an easy going attitude with his friends. Kid kept his emotions hidden, throwing up a stoic expression as he brought his attention to the male.

"I have!" She responded, a giggle leaving her lips. "It was nice to catch up, even for a little bit." As Kid turned his gaze back to the female, she had a faraway, tender expression. His own gaze relaxed at her expression.

"Good, I didn't want to hear her complain later if she didn't get the chance." Soul chuckled, causing a small one from Kid as well. Maka would definitely ruin her honeymoon just to talk to Crona. She really cared for the witch.

"May I… borrow Lord Death?" Her doe eyes stared up at Soul, detouring away from the original conversation.

"Of course," Soul performed the slightest bow, shooting him a knowing look. He did not look forward to the teasing words Soul was sure to lash out later.

He missed Soul's company the second he stepped away. Now he had to face her alone. He slowly dragged his eyes back to her, already knowing she was staring at him. He searched her face quickly, keeping his expression neutral. As she stared up at him, a smile was on her face, but he felt a more troublesome feeling hiding beneath. He wondered if she could feel his hidden feelings as well.

"Would you like to go someplace quiet?" He felt his heart hammer in his chest as she asked him that. He lifted his arm politely toward her, elbow out, subconsciously accepting her invitation.

She brought her thin fingers to wrap around his elbow. A shock of electricity shot through him at their connecting limbs. He kept his eyes unreadable as he led her out of the room and toward a nearby hall. It didn't leave his notice that every eye was on them as they departed.

They traveled in silence. Eventually, far away from the crowded party, he led her to a balcony. The hall was empty and he suspected they wouldn't be bothered if she had troubling news to inform him. He paused at the door, opening it and leading her out. As the doors closed a heavy sigh escaped her, her shoulders slumping down from their high position.

Crona pulled away from him, strolling up to the railing and leaned onto it. He wouldn't lie, he felt his body slouch as well, temporarily free from the expecting gazes of the people. It was tough being the one in charge now, no matter how many years it had been. He walked up beside her, staring off into the night sky.

Anxiety crept into him as the slow realization that, although he was out of the eye of the public, the female beside him kept him on his toes far more. He could relax, but he had to be careful with his words and actions more than when it was a room full of people. He trained his eyes outward, not moving them even as she shifted closer to him.

"I'll never get tired of this view." Her soft voice drifted out and he risked a glance at her. Her attention was focused on the night sky, admiration in her stare.

"Yeah…" He whispered back, enjoying the view he had of her instead.

She has grown the agonizing year they hadn't seen each other. He couldn't help but focus on her perfect hair, taking note that although it was tied into a neat bun, he could tell it got longer. Her face still held an air of innocence from their teenage years, but he could feel the power of her magic around her. Maba chose her heir wisely. She was still new to the soul of a witch, but she has blossomed into the role perfectly. He snapped his eyes away as he saw her turn to him.

"How have you been?" She asked, rubbing her lips together in a nervous habit.

"Fine." He replied, clearing his throat, not wanting to speak more than needed.

"I… I only hear from you when you send official letters to the coven. And it is not directed to me personally." Her eyebrows scrunched together, as she averted her gaze from him. He could feel the pain in her words and each one stabbed at his heart.

"I… It's been busy." He replied, struggling to form a proper excuse. He gripped the railing tighter, his exposed knuckles turning white.

"Can Lord Death not take a few moments to check on a friend?" Her words were bitter as it left her mouth and he could taste the pain radiating out of her. _Friend_ ; it hurt to hear that word.

He felt his eye close, his body tense as the moments passed. What could he say? That he was in love with her, even now, years later? That he would throw away the world for her, if he could? He couldn't have her, not while she holds the position of Grand Witch, and certainly not when he is Lord Death. Even though the treaty was formed from the two factions, it was still fresh in the eyes of the older witches. They were already wary of Crona to begin with - for a multitude of reasons. If they were together, it would only apply more pressure on her shoulders, and that was something he didn't want. And yet he didn't want to deny her; he wanted her. He was at a fork in the road and he felt he didn't have a choice.

"Hey…" Her voice felt so much closer, her breath tickling his lower jaw.

His eyes peeled open as her hand rested against his own. He turned to face her, already expecting her to be closer. Her warm hand was a cruel reminder of how twisted fate was. He longed for her, even more so when standing in her company. Her blue eyes were steady with his golden ones, searching his face for an answer to an unspoken question. The small forward movement of her head caused him to jerk back, snapping his gaze in another direction. He ripped his hand out from under hers.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He flinched at the pained words that left her voice. He couldn't answer, not without spilling his heart to her. He shouldn't be out here with her, not alone.

"Tell me, Lord Death," His title was drenched in venom as she spoke. "Why are we here?" Every word she spoke sent pins directly into his heart. "Why do you flinch away from my touch when before…" She sucked in a hurried breath, unable to finish her sentence - she didn't have to. He could hear the tears forming as flashes from the past entered his brain.

"Is it because I'm now the Grand Witch?" She mumbled, causing him to sputter, turning to face her again. She was staring down at the railing.

"Of course not." He softly replied, regret filling him. Anger he could deal with. She could scream and accuse him all she wanted, but the second she started to cry, he felt broken. He was weak.

"Then what is it?" The bitter tone was still present, but deflated as her anger morphed into pain.

"It's not you. You're perfect." He murmured, his resolve faltering.

"What?" She raised her watery gaze, her eyebrows pinched together in confusion.

"I can't… I can't have you and have us uphold our duties." He finally admitted, glancing away from her once again. He felt ashamed for his feelings. This was unfair for both of them.

"Why not?" Hope rose in her throat as she eagerly leaned toward him.

"There would be conflict with your new position." He answered, frustration building up from years of keeping his distance.

"You don't know that." Her voice became steadier as they went back and forth. Her confidence had grown since being young teenagers and it showed through during times such as these.

"You don't deserve the whispers of ' _Lord Death_ ' wanting you just because you have control over the coven." He hadn't realized but his voice was rising every time he spoke. Anger was flush on his face as he pressed his hands against the cool railing. At first, she didn't respond, mulling over her response carefully. He huffed, keeping his gaze toward the sky, unable to look her in the eyes. He hadn't lost his cool in a while.

"Kid…" At hearing his name, he slowly brought his gaze to meet her wide, doe like one. Her hand found its way back onto his own, squeezing it tightly. "I don't care what they think."

"You have to care about their opinions." He stressed, giving in to her touch.

"Sure, but not with who I fall in love with." He felt his heart stop at her words. Her eyes firmly held his gaze. He has never seen her so sure of a statement than before now.

"You… what?" Perplexed, he simply stared at her, eyes wide. He knew he was in love with her, but he never thought she felt the same. She couldn't feel the same, and yet. His body twisted to face her entirely, unfortunately removing his hand out from underneath hers.

A small smile formed on her lips as she raised her hand to cup one side of his face. "I .. I love you, Kid." She faltered for only a moment, the words foreign on her tongue.

Her thumb caressed his shocked face as she stared up at him lovingly. He couldn't respond. He felt fear holding him in place. Determination replaced her loving stare as she pulled his face close to her. His eyes widened immensely as her soft, rosy lips pressed into his. It lasted only a few moments before she pulled away again, her cheeks flush with color. She removed her hand from his face, letting it fall to her side. Nervousness was shown as she glanced around, unsure if he would accept.

"...It's rude to keep a witch waiting." Her shy words snapped him out of his stupor.

"Crona, I…" Panic was welling up inside as he stared at her face. His golden eyes flitted around, mentally seeing the roads laid before him. Maybe it didn't have to be a fork in the road; where it was one or the other. Maybe there was a third option. An option of making it work. He would make it work.

He closed the space between them, engulfing her in his arms. His nose buried on top of her hair, breathing deeply. There was a small squeak from the female, but she quickly followed his lead, wrapping her arms around his back in return.

"I'm sorry, I've been stupid." He whispered, squeezing her. He longed for this and it seems she did too.

"You were." She mumbled into his shoulder. This caused him to pull back enough to stare down at her beautiful face.

"Could you ever forgive me?" He sincerely asked, hoping she didn't hold a grudge against him.

"I could." She rolled her eyes, a mischievous smile on her face. "If you said the same words back." A blush covered her cheeks, embarrassment rushing through her.

He physically slapped a hand to his forehead, cursing himself. He couldn't even apologize and return her confession correctly. His hand slipped down his face dramatically at his own stupidity. A giggle escapes her in response to his actions. With a small sigh, he gathered what he could of his dignity, focusing solely on the young witch before him.

"I love you, Crona. Always have." His voice became soft and gentle as he cupped her face with both of his hands. "Always will." His eyes closed just as a warm smile formed on her lips. He leaned down toward her, giving her a tender kiss. He hoped above all else she could forgive a foolish Death God for denying her for so long.

* * *

**42\. Start - Crona**

* * *

Feet danced down the hallway, knowing every step to take that wouldn't creak in response. Her short, pink hair swayed as she walked, tickling her cheeks. Reaching a hand up, she tucked a strand behind her ear. Movement caused her eyes to raise, meeting a darker blue compared to her lighter ones. Liz smiled, holding a basket of laundry as she passed. Crona returned the gesture with a smile of her own.

They both went their separate ways, continuing the chores laid out before them. She had Liz to thank for bringing her to this job at the Gallows Manor, the largest mansion in the city. It was also the safest estate, considering it was owned by the mayor.

Her eyes trailed toward the end of the hallway and they lingered on her destination, the final door on the right. While Liz and Patty handled the heavy duty chores, Crona was in charge of assisting the young heir with his daily needs. She had to admit it wasn't always a pleasant experience. He could be inconsolable when she made an error. A heavy sigh left her as her shoulders deflated at the thought.

Crona was still new to the position, only spending around three months here. She was honestly surprised she wasn't fired yet, considering the million mistakes that were made. Despite that, they allowed her to make them, correcting her with the proper procedure. Approaching the door, she shifted the empty tray she was holding to her left hand, grabbing the door knob with her other one.

"Sir…" As she pushed the door open, her pink head peeking in, she addressed the air. Curious, blue eyes glanced into the study. The young heir was not in sight like she assumed he would be.

Frowning, she entered the dimmed room, shutting the door behind her softly. The only light was from the partially closed window. The wind drifted in, rustling the curtain lazily. She ran a hand down the side of her dress in a nervous habit. She was sure he stated he would be in here when she was finished organizing his suits. She wouldn't lie, she wanted praise for the job well done considering she knew how to sort them properly now.

As she stepped forward, her eyes dragged to the desk on the left side of the room. It was surrounded by bookcases, perfectly centered. Her body moved around the desk, peering down at the documents that were neatly stacked together. She briefly scanned, not absorbing the information present. Her eyes flitted around to the desk, taking in the order everything was in. The next time he requested her to organize this, she wanted it to be perfect.

She pressed a few fingers idly onto the desk, taking her time in this quiet moment. A small intake of breath caused her to jerk her eyes up, facing the wall directly in front of the desk. The light coming from the window to her left cast directly onto the still form of Death the Kid. Her mouth parted as she stared at him, unsure if he was awake.

As if she was in a trance, she kept her eyes trained on him as she maneuvered around the desk, the few fingers pressed into the hardwood dragging across the slick surface. As she approached, she clutched the almost forgotten tray to her chest. He was perfectly horizontal with the leather couch, one arm over his chest while the other resided behind his head. His golden eyes were closed, a peaceful expression on his face.

This was new.

He was most definitely asleep. She wondered what caused him to pass out in such an odd place. Did she make him wait that long? A wave of guilt rushed through her as she pondered on the cause of the sleeping male. Her arms fell slack at her sides, one of her hands still holding the tray as his chest rose and fell in a slow rhythm.

The rays of light highlighted his face, showcasing to her a new side of the young adult. She felt warmth fill her cheeks as she observed him. She never noticed how long his dark eyelashes were. Or how soft his face actually looked. Was it actually as soft as it appeared? Subconsciously, she raised her free hand, freezing just before her fingers touched his face. What was she thinking?

A heavy intake of breath, she ripped her hand back to her side. Scared, she watched his face for any sign that he was aware she was standing there. A few moments later she concluded he was knocked out. Shakily, she stepped back and then headed for the door, leaving the male as she found him.

* * *

"Crona!" His hurried voice reached her ears. She snapped her gaze upward from her crouched position.

"Sir?" She answered, pulling herself to stand, ignoring the shoes she was organizing.

She was in his spacious closet, tending to a few chores he left for her. He entered the closet, and although it wasn't as small as a normal one, he stepped awfully close to her. She felt her heart clench at his close proximity and at the realization she couldn't exit if she tried. He now blocked her path.

He held up a piece of paper, waving it to the side. Her eyes followed the movement of the crinkling paper, before focusing on the male in front of her. He was frazzled and she wasn't sure if it was her fault or not with how he was acting.

"How do I look?" He bluntly asked, tilting his head upward as he awaited for inspection.

"How do you… look?" She mimicked, not quite believing she heard that correctly. It caught her off guard. Though she shouldn't be surprised, he had stranger requests before.

"Yes, please be honest." His golden eyes bore a hole into her head, analyzing her every move.

Shyly, she dragged her eyes down his body, taking a small step back to get the full view of his attire. He was dressed in a suit - the one she ironed that morning in fact. Her eyes caught his once more, wondering why he was asking her opinion on an outfit he asked her to iron in the first place. She couldn't read his expression entirely, but it appeared that he was expecting something. She wasn't sure what though.

Wondering if she missed something, she brought her eyes downward once more. She stopped at his neck catching sight of his tie. Everything was perfectly aligned and fit perfectly against his body, beside the fabric around his neck. It was crooked, twisted toward the right more than it should have.

"Everything's perfect sir, but your tie…" She trailed off, her hands already grasping the piece of clothing.

She untied it, her deft fingers readjusting the piece of clothing as if she had done this a thousand times. In truth, she had. He gave a small sound of approval, his tongue clicking against his teeth. As the sound, she raised her gaze, her face immediately flaring up at his cheeky expression. Flustered, she snapped her eyes downward, fumbling to get it aligned. What was that? A few insufferable moments later, she succeeded with centering the tie.

"Thank you, Crona." His breath brushed against her face as he spoke, the cool feeling of mint lingering in the air. "I knew your keen eye could spot a flaw." The compliment leaving his lips caused her to stare stupidly up at him. Did he mess it up on purpose? Her fingers lingered around the tie, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"I… my pleasure, sir." She stumbled over her words, accepting the praise that was given.

The intensity of his eyes, caused something to stir within. A faint memory of watching over him in his study flickered through her brain. It was the same feeling as it was then. What was this emotion swelling up inside of her? And why was he skirting around that feeling as well?

* * *

A small purse was clutched in her hands as she hurriedly entered the manor. Soft, classical music was filling the room when she entered. Her wide eyes scanned the room, searching for Liz. She was told to appear tonight at the banquet with the requested attire. The request was in the form of a note that was hanging in the wardrobe she used at work. She was sure Liz left it for her; who else could it be?

She felt out of place suddenly as people mingled around the room. Even though she was dressed in a simple, but expensive black dress, she felt like she was under-dressed. Many people were flaunting wealth she could only imagine of. Her fingers tightened around her purse as she walked forward, avoiding the majority of the people. She figured Liz would be on the outskirts of the crowd, waiting for her.

It was only when a hand gently wrapped around her arm that she froze. Slowly, she brought her eyes to the awfully familiar hand, then to the person who had grabbed her. Eyes widened as she peered up at the last person she expected to approach her; Death the Kid. He sported a warm smile, his eyes gazing down at her. Her stomach twisted into knots.

"Sir!" She yelped, rubbing her lips together. She turned to face him more, his hand lingering against her bare arm, sending a tingling sensation up it.

"Crona, I'm pleased you found the note and dress." Her brows pinched together at his words.

"What? But I thought…" She trailed off, sudden realization dawning on her.

"I'm sorry if that was too forward…" His cheeks flared up in embarrassment as a sheepish expression appeared on his usually calm and collected face.

She stared dumbly up at him, lost. Not completely, but enough to wonder why he spent money on her outside of work. Why he dressed her up and asked her to come here in the evening the day of the banquet. His hand slid down her arm, clutching her hand. That broke her out of her daze, her eyes trailing down to their connected hands. She simply stared at it, her heart racing at the contact. What was happening? Was she dreaming?

"I… No sir." She mumbled out, unable to return her stare upward.

"Call me Kid." Those words shook her to her core. She raised her eyes to meet his, her mouth parting.

* * *

Her eyes glanced back and forth rapidly to make sure no one was down the hallway. His warm hand tugged her forward into a nearby room - his study. She squeaked as he pulled, shutting the door as quickly as he could. She fell against his chest, hands instantly pressing against him. Her face was beyond embarrassed at the forward actions of the male before her. His arms were around her waist, fingers wrapping around the bow holding her apron in place.

"Sir…" She mumbled, attempting to keep her voice as quiet as possible, far past embarrassed.

"I told you to call me Kid." He murmured back, his face leaning close to hers. With eyes half closed, he pressed against her, holding her tightly against him. She didn't resist much, her hands awkwardly clutching the front of his sweater vest.

"Kid… we should be careful." Whispering her plea, she stumbled back against the nearby wall as he pressed into her. Her stomach was doing flips with him being so close so suddenly.

"We are." With those few words, he somehow convinced her to relax, despite the impending doom of someone finding them.

His lips found hers a second later, indulging himself. Fingers pressed into her back and waist, clinging desperately to her. Although his actions seemed rough, he was being quite gentle, as he always was. She enjoyed him back, fingers gripping at his collar. She tugged it open, pulling him as close as they were allowed.

Her hands found their way into his hair, a muffle escaping him at the action. She felt powerful in moments such as these as he reacted to her on a much different scale than usual. It was exhilarating. With the boost of confidence, she peppered kisses to his chin. His breath came out ragged as she continued downward, her lips finding the delicate skin of his neck.

In their moment of intimacy, both their eyes shot open at the knock at the door. She shoved him away, pressing a hand to her mouth. He stumbled back a few paces, copying her actions. Her eyes widened as she stared at him, his face was smeared in the faint mauve color of her lipstick. They only had seconds as Liz's voice sounded from behind their only barrier. Kid rubbed his mouth and chin, getting what he could off of his face. His hair was completely disheveled and his collar blown wide open; an appearance he wouldn't be caught dead wearing.

Did he lock the door? That answer revealed itself as they heard the doorknob turning. Kid only had enough time to get most of the lipstick off his face; no time to fix the other two inconsistencies of his appearance. In a moment of panic, Crona whipped around, her back facing the doorway. Staggering to one of the many bookcases, she pretended she was organizing the books. She heard Kid shuffle somewhere near his desk, snatching something from it.

"Sir, Lord Death…" Liz paused as she entered the room. Crona's heart stopped as she held her breath.

"Yes?" Kid hastily answered, setting aside whatever it was that he picked up in the first place.

"Oh… Lord Death requested your presence in his office, sir." She finished her sentence, uncertainly framing each word. Crona was certainly dead if she left this room alone.

"Of course, I'll be there in a minute." Kid's voice rushed out of him. He cleared his throat, hoping to hide his hurried voice. "Thank you, Liz."

"You're welcome, sir." She replied, slowly closing the door back.

Crona felt her shoulders fall, exhaling the breath she was holding. Pressing her hands against the bookshelf, she leaned against it, exhaustion taking over her. She faintly heard Kid sigh as well from behind her pounding heart. There was no way Liz didn't suspect something was going on between them.

Kid moved to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She closed her eyes, feeling her cheeks warm back up. He pressed his face against her neck, giving it a small kiss. Her body shuddered at the action, fingers digging into the shelf before her. Her bottom lip slipped between her teeth, feeling herself conflicted with what was occurring.

She didn't know how this habit of slipping away with him started, but she wouldn't lie and say she didn't enjoy it. He initiated the first act, of course. She wouldn't be caught dead imposing on her boss's son, even one as handsome as him. One small kiss led to another, and another, and another, until it was too late to attempt to stop it. It happened so often, she rarely got her daily chores done. Kid vouched for her regardless, ensuring she wouldn't be fired on his behalf.

"I'll be back. Stay here." Hushed, his lips pressed against her ear. Her eyes bore into the books before her, feeling heavy at his demand. A tiny part of her wished she could go back to the start of this and stop its progression. But then again - a soft sigh left her as he trailed a kiss down her neck, squeezing her against him hurriedly before releasing her.

Death the Kid was going to be the death of her.

* * *

**43\. Nature's Fury - Kid**

* * *

Bags in hand, the rain fell heavy against their bodies. Her dark pink head was his only guiding force as it bobbed up and down ahead of him. The sky was almost pitch black as he strained to see around him. A crack of thunder erupted overhead as a muffled yelp was heard from the pinkette ahead of him. He barely saw the destination she was fleeing to; an abandoned church on the side of the path they were on. It was better than traversing this horrid storm.

He trailed after her, his soaked bangs slapping against his face. She barreled through the door of the building. He wasn't far after her, stumbling into the entryway. It was darker inside than it was outside. He left the door cracked open as he gathered his bearings. His clothes stuck to his body, every inch of him soaked through. Even his shoes sloshed with water.

He frowned at that heavy feeling of his clothes hanging on him. It was uncomfortable but he would survive. He raised his golden eyes, scanning the small entrance in search of his companion. She was surprisingly nowhere to be seen. He was sure her thin form entered just before he did. He walked forward, each step squishing against the carpet as puddles formed underneath. A few paces away were the grocery bags she was carrying, thrown sloppily to the sides of the doors that led to the rest of the church. The door itself was parted slightly as if someone had entered moments before he came. He felt his heart quicken at the sight, cautiously setting aside the bags he was carrying.

Leaving the front door open for a light source as the lightning lit up the sky, he proceeded forward. His hand pulled open the door separating him from the main room, expecting someone to be in front of him. To further his confusion, the room was empty. The only sound he could hear was the muffled, raging storm outside.

"Crona…?" He called out, wary of the silence the room offered. Where did she go?

A moment passed and no answer. He felt a small panic rise up from within, not sure what occurred the few seconds between their arrival. Surely no one was in here and attacked her. The only evidence of that were the bags haphazardly thrown aside. He couldn't remember hearing a sound of protest, but then again, the storm drowned out any noise from within while he was still outside. It was hard to imagine someone getting the jump on her.

He risked calling out for her again, straining his ears. Another flash of lightning, quickly followed by thunder reverberated the windows. His eyes widened as the slightest sound of a cry reached his ears. He instinctively stepped forward, prepared to run to her side if she needed him.

His eyes fell downward to the carpeted floor, taking notice of wet patches leading further in. The room was darker than the front, considering the only light source was the entrance. Gathering himself, he pushed off the door, walking further in. His eyes slowly adjusted to the light difference here than out there. He glanced between each pew, making sure he didn't miss her somewhere within.

His heart was pounding in his ears as another flash of lightning and crack of thunder filled the air. He felt himself jump slightly at the sound, the tension of the search getting to him. As he approached the back of the church, he could hear a faint sob. He passed the last row of pews, finding himself up the few steps to the altar. Nothing prepared him for what he saw, even though it was a best case scenario compared to what he imagined before.

Staring down, he felt his heart clench together in unease. Crona was curled up in a ball, knees pressed into her face. Her arms were tightly wrapped around her knees with her face pushed into them. Her body was soaked and water dripped steadily off of her body, forming a puddle around her. His eyebrows pinched together in worry over her state of being. What happened?

As he walked a few paces toward her, the lightning and thunder duo materialized once again into the sky. He froze when her shoulder tensed and she squeezed herself closer together. Her body shook uncontrollably as another wail left her. Nature was not something to mess with when it frightened even the demon sword meister.

Now understanding the source of her despair, he felt himself relax a tiny bit at that fact. She was scared of thunder. He stared down at her in disbelief that such a simple fear is what plagued the young female. She fought horrors on the daily, consuming souls left and right and thunder was the thing she was scared of. He wouldn't patronize her over it, she had a right to feel what she did. In fact, he felt the need to comfort his friend. It was only right after dragging her to buy groceries.

"Crona…Hey." Softly, he spoke out, not yet moving toward her in fear that he would frighten her even more.

Gradually, her head began to lift, revealing her wide, doe like eyes. He couldn't tell if it were tears or rain that coated her face, probably a mixture of both. Her eyebrows were squeezed together in pain as she peered up at him behind damp, pink strands of hair. His heart weighed heavily inside as he gazed back, his own damp hair sticking to his face.

She appeared so fragile from her usual self. Sighing, he approached her, settling in next to her small form. She watched him, following his every move. Confusion filled her eyes as he scooted closer to her. He turned his head to face her, examining her pale face in the dim light.

"Sorry…" She mumbled, averting her stare.

"Don't be." He reassured her, placing a hand against her shoulder. The fabric of her dress clung desperately to her skin, showcasing how scrawny she was.

"I didn't know it was going to rain today." She replied, her voice muffled by her arms as she kept most of her face hidden.

"I thought we could beat it before it got bad." Was his earnest reply, not knowing she had a fear of thunderstorms. "I'm sorry to drag you out into this." His hand tightened around her shoulder, conveying his apology as best as he could. If he had known he wouldn't have asked her.

"It's okay… you didn't know." Was her hoarse response, raising her head over her arms now. She was starting to relax as the terror of the thunder drifted away from her thoughts.

"Still, I should have at least brought an umbrella." A small smile tugged at his lips as he attempted to comfort her.

"...Probably." Her shoulders slowly slacken, uncurling herself from the ball she morphed herself into.

He dropped his hand from her shoulder, leaning back against the wood of the altar behind them. She followed suit, slowly bringing her eyes toward the wall in front of them. The rain outside became faint as it seemed the storm was passing. Silence filled the space between them. Kid felt the urge to say something more, but felt tongue tied as the words twisted inside his head.

As he fought within himself to form a proper sentence, the loudest boom of thunder struck nearby, shaking the windows around them. He jerked slightly, feeling the weight of the sound pressing into him. It took Kid a moment to realize the warm body of Crona was the weight plastered into his side. A whimper escaped her shaky lips as she hid her face into his chest. Embarrassment marked his cheeks with pink as he stared blankly at the top of her drenched hair. Hesitantly, he wrapped an arm around her trembling shoulders, hoping to comfort her.

The immediate thought that entered his brain was they were going to have one hell of a cold as they soaked in their wet clothes. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he was allowed to hold her close during a thunderstorm. It was a risk he was willing to take while she clung to his body. He brought his other arm to complete the hug around her, keeping her body as close as she allowed. His cheek pressed into her damp locks, eyes closing as he relaxed against her. They would weather nature's fury together, as long as she needed him.

* * *

**44\. At Peace - Crona**

* * *

The dark expanse of the sky hung over her casting a spray of stars against it. A few fluffy clouds drifted against the darkness, blocking out the light of the stars here and there. She stared lazily at the inky canvas before her, the world around her sluggish in her mind. She idly flicked her fingers against some water, unsure how far away it was from her position. She couldn't remember how she ended up out here. For the most part, it was a blur.

Small bursts of memories came to life as she struggled to remember the evening. A party downtown with their groups of friends, flashing lights, bitter sweet drinks, and suddenly she was here. There was a brief moment of warm, golden eyes and soft whispers as she was escorted into a car, only to black out once more. She blinked and she was out here. Her head was fuzzy and everything swirled around as she tried to make sense of things.

A small breeze blew by, rattling the nearby trees. It felt nice against the sticky, hot air of the night. The soft feeling of water crashed against her and suddenly she realized she was halfway in a pool. She dragged her eyes sluggishly down to the rest of her body, lifting her head off the stairs she was sprawled upon. More than half her body was submerged into the cool water of the gallow mansion's pool. It was odd, considering she was still wearing her t-shirt from earlier. Did she also have her pants on?

At that thought, she wiggled her toes, feeling nothing but the silky water slipping between them. She must have at least removed her socks and shoes. She dropped her head back against the stone stairs leading out of the pool, staring back up at the sky. It was hot, but at least she was cooling off in the water.

She sat in silence once more, listening to the blurry sounds of the night life. She couldn't refocus her mind on anything particularly outstanding - it was simply peaceful out here. She was slow to catch on, but footsteps were approaching her. She leaned her head back, peering as far as she could while in her current position. The upside down view of Death the Kid greeted her with a peculiar expression on his face.

"So this is where you went." Was the first words out of his mouth. He stopped only a few feet away from where she lay.

"Hm." She hummed out, unsure if it was a good thing or not.

"I know you were hot, but slipping into the pool in your clothes?" He sounded amused, an eyebrow raised in her direction.

"I took some off." She mumbled, some of the syllables slurring together.

At her words, he glanced around the area. In his search, his face flared up with embarrassment. She rolled her head, attempting to sit up and see what he saw. Alas, she didn't get very far, laying her cheek against the stone, water lapping at her chin. Her eyes lazily blinked close, her consciousness failing her. She barely heard him muffle something before stomping off back toward the house. She gave a weak reply, her muscles relaxing.

It felt like only a few seconds as his footsteps awoke her once more. Eyelashes fluttered open, dragging them to his approach. He carried a bundle of something in his arms - a blanket maybe? Squinting, she attempted to discern the object he cradled. Before she could get a closer inspection, he placed it aside on a nearby table. It didn't surprise her when he made his way to her position.

"Hey.." She mumbled, a lazy smile appearing on her face.

"Hey," He replied back, bending down near her head.

Kid shuffled around, bending the fabric of his pants up his legs. Her eyes drifted toward his bare feet. Was he going to join her? Fuzzy, she opened her mouth to speak only for the words to blend together, resulting in mumbled gibberish instead. The exhaustion sunk into her bones as the reality of the time of night struck her. It had to be early in the morning now. The sun could be rising at any moment.

"Come here." Kid's silky voice brought her back to the physical world. He reached his arms toward her, now hovering above her. She hadn't realized when he moved down the steps and into the water with her.

"M'kay." She instinctively raised her hands, water dripping off of them as she did.

His warm hands enclosed around her cool ones and braced himself as he attempted to pull her up. With a grunt, she tried to assist him in doing so, feeling a sudden whirl of nausea. They managed to lift her to a standing position as the humid air hitting her cool body made her feel sticky. She made a small sound of distress as her stomach did flips inside her. She was surprised he kept her steady, his hands slipping up her slick arms and holding onto her elbows. Her body leaned toward him, her head bumping into his shoulder as she fought down the sickness welling up.

He patiently stood with her in his arms. Eventually, she felt herself calming down, gulping whatever was stuck in her throat. She felt extremely thirsty, throat scratchy as she breathed. She raised her head and gave a small nod. He took the initiative by moving backwards up the stairs, guiding her with each step. She clumsily followed, her body flaring up in warmth.

It was in that moment, as she lifted the rest of her legs out of the water, that she realized they were completely bare. Slowly, she dropped her head to stare at her two pale legs standing out in the darkness. Thankfully she wasn't completely bare, she still had her undergarments on. When did she remove her pants? The conclusion was she discarded them when she removed her shoes and socks. It was only logical, considering she was entering a pool. Still a careless move on her drunken part.

Her blue eyes raised back up to meet Kid's golden ones. His face was pink under the moonlight as he kept his eyes glued to her face. She felt her own face heat up in embarrassment. The alcohol she consumed earlier that evening did not help the situation. Steering her near the tables, he slowly removed his hands from her arms. She wobbled a little bit, before steadying herself.

A few silent moments passed and he was beside her again. She idly inspected the bundle in his arms as she awkwardly stood there. The slow realization as to what the object was hit her as he unfolded the fabric, revealing a large, soft towel. She raised her eyebrows in surprise, although she shouldn't have been - he always came prepared. Their eyes met and she felt herself gasp. The expression he wore blew her away. There was a caring, gentleness in them as he gazed at her; it took her by surprise. He immediately shifted his gaze away, fumbling with the towel.

Shaking the towel out, he stepped closer, moving his arms around her. It was all she could do was to stand still as he wrapped the towel around her body. The fabric of the towel was the only thing separating the warmth of his hands as he tightly secured it around her. Crickets and cicadas surrounded them in a chorus as they stood in silence. Cautiously, she brought her hands up to seal the towel ends together, enveloping most of her body.

Her eyes flitted around his face as his hands lingered against her covered arms, his gaze downward now that she was properly cloaked. She silently searched for an answer as to why he remained so close. As she swallowed nervously, she came to the sobering realization that her throat was dry. Awkwardly, she cleared her throat, causing him to rip his hands away from her arms. A small part of her was upset his warmth left her, despite the feeling of the muggy air around them.

"I… Sorry." He apologized, clenching his hands open and closed for a few seconds.

"It's okay." She whispered, not slurring her words as much as before. She wasn't completely sober yet, but was on her way. The burning, fluttering feeling in her stomach caused her blood to pump faster, flushing out the alcohol that flowed through her veins.

"...Uh, Liz - " He turned away from her, one of his hands rubbing the back of his neck. "You can borrow some clothes from Liz." He finished, suddenly not able to stare at her.

"Okay…. Sorry I got in the pool." She mumbled, the shame of crawling into the cool water like a child was embarrassing. Her logical brain, which was being held hostage by the fuzzy feeling of the drinks, was slowly catching itself back up to the present. Her fingers fiddled with the ends of the towel, her gaze falling to their bare, wet feet.

"Don't be." He responded, twisting to gaze back at her. "One never knows what they are going to do under the influence." As he finished speaking, he turned to face her fully once more. "I shouldn't have left you alone."

"Hm…" Exhaustion rushed through her body once more, not able to produce a more thoughtful sentence.

"Can you walk?" At seeing her tiredness, he approached her, barely grazing her left side as his arm hovered around her shoulders, unsure. "I can help you until we get to Liz's room." As he offered this, she leaned into his body, accepting his help. She knew she wouldn't make it on her own. His arm fell against her shoulder, giving her the assistance she required.

The quiet that lingered between them was nice. She felt safe as he guided her back inside the mansion. She felt at peace while he supervised her in this delicate state, just as she felt when she was alone in the pool. A small smile grew onto her face as she purposely pressed more into him, causing him to stumble a few paces before meeting her with the same pressure to support her weight. She would savor every second she got with this tranquil feeling.

* * *

**45\. Heart Song - Kid**

* * *

Annoyance filtered through his body as he realized someone disorganized the book currently clutched in his hands. This was obviously a fiction in the non-fiction section of the library. He moved like a man on a mission between the shelves of books. He was certain to give the front desk a small lesson on how to properly arrange the books of the library.

As he was rounding the corner of a bookshelf, a familiar voice broke him out of his rampage. Surprised, he paused completely in his march. Eyes dragged over to a nearby table where a blonde and pink haired female sat together. Two of his friends, Maka and Crona, were seated together with a few notebooks laid before them. It seemed they were studying for an exam coming up.

It wasn't the fact they were together that stopped him, it was the soft melody escaping from the pinkette's mouth. Crona pressed one of her hands over her rosy lips, attempting to quiet her rising laughter. To anyone, this might seem a normal interaction between friends, but this wasn't anyone. This was Crona.

The girl who writes depressing poetry to help cope with her crooked mother. The same one where her default expression was a worried one. He couldn't recall a time where she wasn't unhappy. Which, now that he thinks about it, was a harsh notion to believe. Crona was a person, she had emotions like any other person would. She just needed the right people around to do so. Maka whispered something more to the other girl, causing the laughter to start up again.

He stared dumbly at her, completely entranced. The book that caused his early grievance was forgotten in his hands, hanging limply at his side. He had never witnessed her so relaxed and carefree. Something stirred within him as he watched her chat awful cheerful with their sandy haired friend. He swallowed as her open mouth laugh turned into a genuine smile.

Although her hair was swept into a mess, he never witnessed her so pretty before. His pulse quickened at that thought. He couldn't recall a time she ever smiled in his presence like that, or at all. He guessed their friendship only went as far as polite conversation. A strange knot twisted inside his stomach as her pale hand landed on the other female's shoulder, mumbling something only for her to hear. Seeing that occur sickened him. It left a bitter aftertaste as he witnessed them interact. Why? Was he jealous?

He jolted out of his spot, feeling a wave of guilt as he observed their interactions. As if he was some stalker, he moved back behind the bookcase, clutching the book to his chest. He exhaled slowly, hoping to calm his beating heart. Why would he be jealous of Crona and Maka's friendship? It didn't sit well with him. It wasn't like he craved to spend time with the young witch. Did he?

Gathering his courage, he peered around the bookcase, gripping the edge with his free hand. His golden eyes trailed back to the couple, keeping his gaze focused on the taller female. They both wrote something in their notebooks, casually going back to their work. Sighing, he disappeared back behind his cover.

His eyes stared down distastefully at the book in his hands, not caring why he even acquired it in the first place. He found he didn't care to discipline the staff of the library anymore. Observing the spine of the book, he attempted to determine where exactly it belonged. A few seconds pass and he is once again pulled into the soft melody of her laugh.

Without thinking twice, he peeked back around the bookshelf, eyeing the pink haired female once more. It was quieter this time, but still distinct in its sound. He felt a pull in his heart toward that sound like it was a song. One he was sure he didn't know the lyrics to, but suddenly felt as if he knew it all along; like a distant memory. His eyebrows pinched together in concentration as to why he was so interested in the young girl's laugh.

Was it the pure joy she was experiencing? Did he want her to be happy? Of course he did, but he never thought to this extent. He realized the jealous feeling was him wanting to make her laugh instead of Maka. Which was silly. There shouldn't be a competition for friends. Unless it wasn't friendship he suddenly wanted. He shoved that feeling down into a tiny box at the back of his heart, hoping to keep that emotion hidden away. He had more things to worry about than a high school romance.

And yet - He examined her rosy cheeks, hot from the laughter she was expressing mere moments before, feeling a fluttering feeling unknown to him in his chest. She wore a smile as she stared down at her notebook and he felt himself smile in return, unable to resist the urge.

He would need to consult his father about this feeling of elation - this heart song he was experiencing.


	10. 46 - 50

**Note:** Reflection and Perfection are in the same universe but told from different POV! princesspandi on tumblr is my art blog where I will post art of my fic! check it out if you wish! There should be a new pic of this chapter a few minutes after I post this. Thank you guys so much for supporting my little ideas. 

* * *

**46\. Reflection - Crona**

* * *

Consciousness came to her slowly. Faint memories of running down a hall and suddenly she felt the softness of the bed underneath her. Sighing, she rolled onto her stomach, pressing her face against the pillow. Sleep clung to her body as she awoke at a sluggish pace. Oddly, her bed somehow felt comfier than usual - not that she was complaining. She couldn't remember the last time her bed felt this nice; she must have stayed in a perfect sleeping pose throughout the night.

Rolling back over, she laid one of her arms against her forehead, trying to will herself awake. Strange, fabric pressed against the skin of her forehead as she did so. She couldn't recall if she put on a long sleeved shirt before bed; could have sworn she wore a simple t-shirt.

Even stranger, her mind felt fuzzy; she chalked it up to being half asleep. Peeling her eyes open, they adjusted to the dark room. Her brow pinched together in concern. Did she wake up before the sun came out? Her room was never this dark considering she had crappy curtains covering them. As her eyes adapted to the darkened room, she became uncomfortably aware that this was not her room at all.

Her eyes snapped open at that thought, springing upright in the unfamiliar bed. She couldn't clearly see everything, considering it was still pitch black, but it was enough for her to realize she was not in her home. Her hands rubbed their way up her arms, feeling the silky fabric of the pajamas she was currently in. No way, did she somehow lose a day? Was she kidnapped? No, she would be in a rougher state than this.

Anxiety crept its way up her throat as she glanced around the room. It was certainly bigger in dimension than hers and most everything was black. Throwing back the covers, she pulled her legs onto the side of the bed. Her legs were covered with a matching set of the top she was wearing and her feet laid bare. Pressing her toes into the plush carpet, she jumped out of the bed, stumbling forward a few paces.

Frantically, her eyes scanned the room; they landed on a nearby door. Heart racing, she dashed toward it, yanking it open to reveal an equally dark room. Her eyes, having adjusted to the darkness, spotted a sink off to the side - a bathroom. Blindly, she flattened her hand against one side of the door, hoping to find the light switch.

She flinched as the light brightened the room, having found the switch. Blinking rapidly, she waited a few seconds to get used to the new brightness. Staggering forward, she pressed a hand against her face, rubbing her eyes in hopes to help them adjust. She fell against the counter that held the sink and sighed wearily.

Her eyes focused on the pale hand that gripped the counter, something off about the way her hand appeared. Lifeless, she slowly raised her eyes from the shiny porcelain sink to the clear mirror. She blinked; rubbed her eyes, then blinked again.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she spotted in her reflection hovering above the counter. It was hard to breathe. Before her stood a male at around her age, he had golden eyes and dark hair. In his hair were three odd stripes that only encircled half his head. As she commanded her hand to raise, so did the corresponding one in the mirror. She froze, hand midair as she stared agape at him.

Was she dreaming? Her breathing escaped her in quick bursts as panic seized her. Her other hand gripped the counter tightly, knuckles turning white. Whatever expression or action she made was shown to her in the exact way by the male in front of her.

It couldn't be helped, she jerked back, slamming into the cabinet behind her. She yelped as burning pain spread through her head and back. Grimacing, she pressed a hand against her hair, ruffling it up. She had to be dreaming.

She barely had time to gather her thoughts as the door to the bedroom slammed open. Light mixed in with the bathroom light as a female with short blonde hair rolled into view, holding a gun in her direction. A choked scream escaped her oddly deep voice as she stumbled backward and straight into the shower curtain. Wobbling, she tore the whole thing down and fell into the tub. Silence followed, only interrupted as she groaned.

A loud, cheerful laugh echoed into the room. Crona couldn't see anything and she surely couldn't move now. Who were these people?

"Kid? What are you doing?" A voice rang out while the laughter kept going, signaling there was another person present. Her brow pinched together at hearing 'Kid' - was that who the boy was? With some difficulty, the people who burst into the room began to help untangle her body from the mess she fell into.

A bright light blinded her for a split second as two faces appeared over her. She meekly gazed up, examining their features. One had a giant grin and short blonde hair framing her face; the other had concern gracing her features and long brown hair tied into a low ponytail. The taller female held out a hand for her. Hesitantly, she grabbed for the hand. She pulled her up with ease, helping her keep steady.

"Ha! I can't believe you fell!" The blonde cackled, holding her sides. She apparently found this situation extremely funny.

Nervous, Crona brought her arms around her waist, becoming suffocating aware this was not her body. She was shorter than her usual self and things felt odd. The laughter quieted down as the realization that something was deadly wrong with her - him. The taller female stepped closer, causing Crona to lean away instinctively.

"Are you ill? You don't... look like yourself." She finished, unsure of the exact illness that was ailing their friend. She assumed they were friends? Siblings? It was hard to imagine them living in the same house without some semblance of familiarity.

Ah… well…" Stumbling over her words, she averted her eyes, glancing into the mirror.

What was she to say? She couldn't actually admit that she was someone else entirely. This wasn't her body. A warm hand pressed against her face, forcing her to stare back into the deep blue eyes of the female before her. The hands squeezed her cheeks, tilting her head around until she was satisfied.

"Patty… Help Kid get ready. I'll clean up here." She commanded slowly, side-eyeing 'Kid'. Crona gulped.

"Okaaaay." The one addressed as Patty sighed out, reaching out for one of Kid's arms. She took it, pulling Crona along out of the bathroom and toward a nearby closet.

She stood to the side watching Crona curiously. Tentatively, Crona reached out and opened the closet, only to be met with the fanciest clothes she had ever seen. Mouth slacking open, she stared. She couldn't move. What did this Kid guy usually wear anyway?

"Kid…" At the tiny voice beside her, she turned her gaze toward the pouty lip of Patty. "Did you hit your head?" Innocently, Patty reached up and combed her fingers through Crona's - Kid's - hair. Crona stood frozen, unable to move away from the wandering hands of the girl beside her. What would this person do in this situation? It was driving her insane having to cater to whatever normal actions this person would do. It was giving her a headache; or the bump that delicate fingers were caressing was.

"I… did." Crona responded low, afraid to speak out of turn.

"Is that why you are acting all funny?" She peeled her hand out from under Crona's hair and smoothed it down until she was pleased with it.

"Yeah…" An excuse she greedily grabbed for. A common cause of amnesia. Perfect. "I don't remember much." She choked the last bit out quickly, afraid to miss her chance to admit it.

"What?!" Genuine shock graced the round face of the other female. Then the oddest thing happened. Patty stuck both of her hands into her own hair and aggressively messed it up until there were short, blonde strands sticking out in many places all at once.

"Does this bother you?" She panicky shouted, not caring if her voice rose. Confused and slightly scared, she stared at her.

"No?" Her answer came out sounding like a question. Her response caused Patty to twist around toward the bathroom, hair still a mess, and shouted at the female about no symmetry.

"What?" The taller female stepped out, the shower curtain in her hands. "What are you on about Patty?"

"Liz!" Relief washed over Crona, concerned that she would have to guess the other's name eventually. "Kid doesn't care for symmetry! He lost his memories." Patty all but wailed out in distress. "There is a bump on his head."

Frightening, Liz jogged over and leaned in close to Crona. Without warning, she reached her free hand out and pressed it into the back of Crona's head, causing a stinging sensation. Crona wasn't used to such contact in such a short time, it was exhausting.

"No way…" The same panic was shown onto Liz's face as a million thoughts ran through her mind. "We have to get him to his father." She explained, speaking more to Patty.

They both brought their gazes back to Crona's direction at the same time. She felt her shoulders rise in fear, wondering who his father was. Would he be scary?

She wasn't given much choice. They helped dress her and they departed as soon as everyone was ready to. The shock of witnessing the house turn into a mansion as they exited the building stuck with her, even as they approached a school. It was hauntingly familiar.

Hallways passed in a blur as Liz led the charge to a looming door. Once inside, Crona wished they hadn't come here. Gallows hovered around the strange room. Crona pinched her fingers together, anxiety creeping inside her. It only spiked as the trio approached the solid black figure with a single skull mask.

Anxiety crept inside as she came to the realization of the school she was in. She knew where she was. The school her mother detested. And the person standing before her was Lord Death. Crona didn't hear the greeting he made.

"He bumped his head, he can't remember a thing." It was only when Liz spoke up that she was brought out of stupor.

"Oh, Kiddo." With a cheerful voice, Kid's father bounced up to her and all she wanted to do was curl up in herself.

One of her hands gripped her other arm as she stared up, unsure of where this would go. The skull mask dipped down until it was right in front of her. She couldn't help the small 'eep' that escaped her lips as he did. Although there weren't eyes present, she knew he was examining her closely. Something funny passed through her, sending a shiver up her spine. Moments later, he jolted back into standing straight, which startled everyone in the room.

"Okaaay, Kiddo will be fine." He cheered, bouncing in place.

"Really?" Liz sputtered in disbelief.

"Well, he should be fine by tomorrow. If not, bring him back to me." The tall, masked male explained.

"That's a relief. I guess we'll take it easy today." Liz suggested, crossing her arms.

Crona's eyes widen in disbelief of her own. Did he know she wasn't the soul of his son? Did he really fix whatever had occurred this morning? A few more questions similar to that line of thought entered her mind.

"That's a good idea, but first may I ask you two to step out. I need to speak to Kid alone." Although he had a cheerful tone, there was a hint of seriousness there.

Without a word, the two females left, eyes lingering on Crona's body as they did. Crona was frozen in place, shoulders rising up in fear of what was about to happen. Fear closed in around her throat, blocking off her air passageway. She found it difficult to breathe now that she was alone against the father of Kid. Did he know who she was? Did he know what she wielded and who her mother was?

"No need to fret." He cooed. "What's your name?" Shock graced Crona's face as he asked that question.

"C-crona!" Stammering, she all but yelled out her name. She felt a twinge of uneasiness at hearing the slight echo of her deeper voice. Nothing on the mask showed that he acknowledged who she was.

"Okay, Crona. I'm not sure how, but you switched bodies with my son." He explained carefully, making sure Crona would understand his next few words. She nodded in confirmation. "I still feel his soul inside, so It shouldn't last more than a day."

She nodded again out of joy that she would be back in her own body soon enough. That didn't go as badly as she thought it would.

Exhaustion rushed over her as she flopped face first onto the unfamiliar, but comfy bed. It was tiring entertaining the crazed idea of Patty and Liz showing baby pictures and videos of Kid growing up. They crammed more information about this guy than she would have liked to know. Actually, some information was helpful to her. She now knew she was in Death City where her mother lived for a time.

Lord Death was also helpful by explaining some basic knowledge about the city and who Kid's friends were. The loud, blue haired boy gave her a headache. Sighing, she rubbed her face against the blankets. Not caring if she did anything else today, she crawled pathetically under the blankets. Within minutes, she felt her conscious slip away.

What felt like mere moments, she blinked her eyes open, wincing at the light shining in from the nearby window. Groaning, she rolled over, pulling the blankets over her head. She always hated how the sun blinded in her in the morning. Wait.

Snapping her eyes open, she shot up in bed, glancing around feverishly. Her room! Elation filled her to the brim as she glanced down to her appearance. Yep, it was her body,the same scrawniness she became accustomed to. But something was off. She was clothed in something she wouldn't usually wear for bed. Tossing the blankets off of her, she dragged her legs over the side of the bed. Sleep pants in this heat?

Rising to a stand, she hurried to the hallway bathroom. Thankfully it was Ragnarok free as she stumbled in, feet dancing against familiar cold tiles. She stopped in her tracks as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. No. Slowly, she raised her hand to her head, carefully touching the ends of her hair. He cut her hair. It didn't look bad, but it was not something she was expecting.

She stared open mouthed at her reflection in the mirror, unable to comprehend how he managed to do this. Her eyes flitted around the bathroom, taking notice of small details that had been changed; cleaned? Backing out of the bathroom, she stumbled back to her bedroom.

It was her bedroom, but everything was different. She hadn't noticed when she first woke up. All her personal effects were organized carefully together. Something caught her eye. In a daze, she walked to her desk. She fell into the chair and swiveled around to face the hard surface.

Before her was a delicately written note, directed to her. It simply stated, 'I hope you find your freshly organized home to your liking.' She re-read those words a few times before it clicked that he actually wrote to her. She wished she thought of that. Below it in an elegant, cursive writing was signed 'Death the Kid'. Casually, she brought her hand back up to her hair, clutching the even but shorter ends of it.

She was at a loss and all she could think about was that he cut her hair.

* * *

**47\. Perfection - Kid**

* * *

He knew immediately something was off. Sighing, he rolled away from the light that radiated in his face, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep. He came to the aching realization that his bedroom was pitch black and therefore wouldn't have a light being on. Unless someone opened the curtains or turned on the light. Not yet opening his eyes, his brows pinched together in disappointment that Patty would concoct such a prank.

"Patty I swear to…." He trailed off, snapping his eyes open. That did not sound like him.

His eyes focused on the room slowly, taking in the off grey walls. Strange, did he fall asleep somewhere other than his own bed? He couldn't remember. His nose scrunched up in distaste as he realized what an awfully disorganized place he chose too. He propped himself up, observing more of the messy room.

Shelfs littered the nearby wall with clutter scattered about. Underneath the wall shelf was an equally littered mess. He gulped at the sight, feeling a wave of nausea strike him. Closing his eyes momentarily, he willed the feeling away. Whoever this room belonged to, he needed to teach them a lesson on organization. Exhaling slowly, he reopened his eyes and forced them toward the rest of the room.

It didn't help. He jerked forward, feeling the bile rise up within him. Tossing the covers away, he jumped up, feet slapping against the hardwood flooring below. In panic, he searched wildly for a bathroom. The room itself didn't house one, considering the size of the room. With that train of thought, he dashed toward the singular door and yanked it open, revealing a cramped hallway. Luckily for him, the bathroom was one door down and open.

Without a second thought, he jogged to it, his hand pressed tightly against his mouth. He slammed the door shut with on regards if anyone else was in the house and threw himself against the toilet. A mere moment passed as he dry heaved into it. Gradually, he pushed away from the toilet.

Wearily, he eyed his hands, taking note of their long, slenderness. Those were definitely not his. Especially with the chipped nails. He frowned, pulling himself to a stand. He leaned against the counter, eyes boring into the mirror before him. His brow furrowed in thought as he examined whose body he currently inhabited.

Pale, pasty skin, and big, blue eyes stared back at him. Although the hair was a nice, soft pink color, the way it was styled was horrendous. Grabbing for a nearby brush, he started combing his way through the locks of hair. He hoped he could tame this mangled mess this person called hair. As he busied himself with his current task, it wasn't long until there was a loud knock at the bathroom. Kid jumped in response, not expecting someone else to be here.

"Oi, you okay?" A gruff, male voice yelled through the wooden door.

Kid stood frozen, brush hovered over the top of his head. What would he say? What was the relation between the body he was in and the person behind the door. Swallowing nervously, he gently set the brush down.

"Yes." He spoke out, hopefully confidently enough that the other person wouldn't question him. He had no such luck.

"...What are you hiding?" The voice asked, obviously not believing something in the way Kid had spoken out. "I'm coming in." Alarmed, Kid leapt for the door, hand closing around the doorknob.

"There isn't anything to hide!" He yelped, his voice unfamiliar. It was soft, but high pitched enough to make him realize he was in a female's body.

The second of shock hitting him, caused him to loosen his grip enough for the other to shove open the door, knocking Kid back a few paces. He stood, wide eyed at the taller male before him. The black hair and silver eyes didn't cause alarm, but the scar on his face in the shape of an x most certainly did. He knew the description of the famed demon sword his father made him wary of. Did that mean he was in the body that wielded said demon sword.

"...You're acting weird." The taller male spoke, unsure as he lightly gripped the doorknob. An odd sound let Kid's lips, something between a whine and laugh. "Are you sick?" Although he was intimidating, there was concern in his voice as he stared down at Kid.

"...Maybe." He whispered, bringing one of his hands against his hair, remembering how odd some of the strands were angled.

"Medusa isn't going to be happy." He scoffed, whatever care he had being tossed out of the window.

Kid felt his blood turn ice cold at the name the other uttered. The nausea from earlier crept back up his throat, a burning sensation coating his throat. Kid must have appeared ghastly as the other male quickly back tracked.

"Although… I could convince her you were really ill." The demon sword appeared flustered as he said this, turning away halfway and scratching his chin. Kid watched eagerly, hoping he wouldn't face the witch. She would know for sure that he was not who he was supposed to be. "But," Kid's eyes raised back up to meet the other male's hardened gaze. "You owe me my favorite snacks." The taller male pointed a finger down at him, trying to appear intimidating.

"Okay…" He felt himself smile at the antics. It was as if they were siblings.

It wasn't long before Kid found himself hovering above the sink in the bathroom. The demon sword left him shortly after the bathroom encounter and explained to him - her - that he should stay inside until he got back. Not wanting to waste any time, Kid started fixing the mess of hair on the top of his head.

Thankfully, it didn't take him as long as he figured it would. Satisfaction only lasted as long as when he started to sweep up the discarded hair. After each task he completed, another one presented itself to him. Whether it was organizing the medicine cabinet, scrubbing the floor, or folding all the towels into neat squares and stacked nearby.

It only became worse as he finally exited the bathroom only to enter the room he had previously awoken in. He felt the gurgle of anxiety back in his stomach but forced it down with a newfound purpose. Surely whatever magic forced him here wanted him to help properly clean this disaster of a home. He would happily oblige.

Alas, his first obstacle was the tiny closet when he went in search of day clothes. He sorted through the sparse amount of clothes that were present and pulled together something simple but casual. He paused as he pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing when he woke, staring down at the slim figure of the person he was inhabiting. He placed a hand flush against their stomach, pinching the hipbone that was sticking out of the thin flesh.

His face fell into a deep frown. Surely Medusa wouldn't starve her own child, right? He was jumping to conclusion, obviously not comprehending the whole situation that was present. He knew nothing about the girl he was currently living as, other than a few facts. The demon sword acted as her family. Medusa was her mother. And she wielded said demon sword. From the stories he heard about the witch Medusa from his father, none were pleasant. But to starve her child, he couldn't fathom any proper parent would do that.

His hand fell to his side as those thoughts clouded his mind. Pity was the first thing he felt. He wasn't sure how long he would be in this body, but he wanted to make their life better in some form. More determined than ever, he quietly dressed and got to work.

It nearly took the whole day, but Kid managed to clean every corner of this house. He backtracked into the rest of the home and started at the entrance, making his way back to the girl's bedroom. He was in the middle of rearranging the shelves above the desk when a picture frame caught his eyes. His hand gently grasped the small frame and pulled it down from its spot.

Before him was a stilled picture of the pink haired female and the boy from before. As his eyes scanned it, he felt a small smile slip onto his face. Although the boy was obviously teasing her about something, she had on a joyful expression. She had a pleasant smile.

Cleaning away the dust that clung to the corners of the picture frame, he placed it back on the shelf, keeping it as even as he could with the rest of the trinkets and books that lined the wooden board. He finished decorating the small desk, taking a seat in the swivel chair.

He pondered for a moment, wondering if she would be confused about the way things appeared to be. A bit of guilt rested on his shoulders as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. It took him longer than he would have liked to admit, but he finally wrote out a sentence that would hopefully explain how everything became organized.

He froze as he went to sign his name, feeling the door open nearby. Turning in the chair, he was met with the face of the confused demon sword. He felt himself swallow, curious as to what he was concerned about now.

"Did you… clean the house?" He asked, flabbergasted at the act Kid had committed in the pink haired female's body. Which he still didn't know the name of. His face fell slightly at that thought, wondering if she wrote it down somewhere nearby. He had been too busy cleaning to have noticed it.

"Yes…?" He answered after a few moments, hoping it wasn't a bad thing. He would be fine with it, but he didn't want the girl to be in trouble for it.

"That's new." He answered, hand lingering on the doorknob. "You sure you are feeling okay, Crona?" He asked, not hiding the concern he had for the young female. Kid perked up at the name that was spoken to him. Crona. He smiled at the thought, elated to finally know the name of the body he was occupying.

Not trusting himself with the answer Crona would have given, he nodded briskly, keeping his mouth in a thin line. The silver eyes of the man drifted toward the paper that was laid out before Kid. He instinctively covered it with one of his hands.

"What, are you planning on running away?" He asked, a tinge of hurt in his voice.

"What? No!" Kid yelped, fearing what brought that on. Did she try to run away before? He could only imagine the horrors that were presented to her if she tried to do so.

"More poetry then?" He asked, squinting his eyes at him.

"Yes…" He softly replied, turning away from the other male in hopes he would believe him. So far he was content with his one worded answers. Maybe she was quiet.

"Well, be careful where you lay it next time. Hate to see a grown man cry, again." At the tone in his voice, Kid tilted his head back to glance at him, catching the end of a smile.

Silently, the demon sword left him to his own devices, closing the door on his way out. Kid wondered if their relationship was always this good or he was only being this way because of her 'illness'.

Minutes passed as exhaustion rested on his shoulders, weighing him down. He wasn't sure if it was because her body wasn't used to such rigorous cleaning, or the fact it was hard keeping up appearances of someone you didn't know. With slow grace, he wrote out his name in his best signature. Leaving the paper on the desk, he stumbled toward the bed, curling up underneath the blankets. It was as if something was pulling him away. Although it was against his better judgement to go to bed before washing up, he couldn't fight the feeling that came over him.

His eyes closed and what felt like moments, they opened again to greet darkness. He breathed in deeply, already knowing he was in his familiar bed. Pulling himself to a sitting position, he winced at the pain that shot down his back. Reaching back, he pressed a few fingers against the back of his head. A bump laid where none should, causing a pinch of anxiety through him. What happened while he was in Crona's body?

His nose scrunched up at the question, not liking the double meaning. Choosing to ignore those thoughts, he came to a stand, casually walking to his bathroom. As the light spread out over the bathroom, one thing became apparent; he was missing his shower curtain. He stared at the empty space where it would have occupied, trying to dig through memories that weren't his own to figure out what happened.

The logical conclusion is that she fell, possibly from shock, and tore down his shower curtain. His hand idly reached upward back against the bruised spot. One of his eyebrows twitched as he wondered what other disaster she caused while here. This was the thanks he was given to the perfection he gifted her.

His mind kept reeling to the fact that she tore down his shower curtain.

* * *

**48\. Everyday Magic - Crona**

* * *

Light crept over the leaves of the bushes and trees, casting a long shadow along the path she walked. Her pale hands gripped the fabric of her long black dress, finding some comfort in the soft material. Exhaustion wore on her as her shoulders slumped and her feet dragged. Dead leaves and twigs perished under the weight of her boots as she trudged along.

It wasn't long until the path opened up into a small garden, hidden among the trees. Releasing her dress, she raised one of her hands as she approached a hidden archway. Her slender fingers pressed into the cold material as she lingered in the entrance of the secluded garden. She peered out, blue eyes scanning what she could with the fading light.

Her eyes lit up in happiness as they landed on a dark haired figure. His back was turned away from her, perched on a nearby bench. At the confirmation of his presence, she moved forward, attempting to be quiet now. She only made a few steps before stopping again. Closing her eyes, she exhaled slowly, raising her hands palm outward. Blue pupils peeked out as her eyes dragged back open, focusing her stare at the back of his head.

Her brow pinched downward as she concentrated. The air around her tingled with power. A small wind circled her, whipping her hair gently upward. The short, pink locks floated around her, waving as she continued drawing power. Her dress ruffled only slightly, seamlessly unbothered by the energy flowing around her form. Bending the tips of her fingers inward, her hands trembled.

Her hands jerked toward each other and the power within released. A bundle of lights formed before the sitting male only to burst outward. A gasp escaped the male as he jumped back in surprise, head leaning back as he observed the balls of light around him. Gradually, the lights drifted around the small garden, casting a soft glow on everything visible.

Shakily exhaling, she dropped her arms, once more grasping the fabric of her dress. She could feel sweat slip down her neck, causing an uncomfortable feeling to linger there. A small sound of amazement left the male and she felt her lips tug up in a tiny smile. It was only a moment as he turned to face her, a giddy smile on his face.

"Crona!" At the sight of her, he came to a stand, rotating around the bench as he approached her.

"Hi Kid." She replied, staying where she was, hoping to hide the shake in her arms.

"That was beautiful." He exhaled, breathlessly.

Her cheeks flushed warm with color as he spoke. With a few long strides, he was standing in front of her. Not wasting a second, he reached out, gently taking both her hands in his warmer ones. She attempted to will away the shakes that followed if she used too much energy in one day, but ultimately failed. Her hands twitched slightly and his hands tightened around hers.

Swallowing, she gazed up at him nervously, wondering if he would scold her for such carelessness. None came, fortunately, only a loving gaze through half lidded eyes. Crona felt a shiver shoot up her spine at the raw emotion she spotted in his golden eyes.

"Crona…" Softly, he spoke, pulling one of his hands away from hers. Delicately, his fingers brushed the side of her face, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes?" She murmured back, wondering what it was he wanted to ask.

"Let's dance." Her eyes widened in surprise, blinking up at him. That was the last thing she imagined he would say.

"What? But I can't dance…" She trailed off, averting her eyes downward. The hand he wasn't clutching, tangled itself into her dress again.

"I know." He teased, causing her to snap her eyes back to him.

Her eyes flitted around his face as she sized him up. His expression remained neutral, a tiny glint of amusement dancing behind his eyes. Sighing, she released a small 'fine', dragging her eyes downward. An excited laugh left him as he twirled away from her. With his back to her and his hand still clutching hers, he led her past the bench to the middle of the garden. She followed wordlessly, observing her dirt caked boots.

He turned back to face her, placing his free hand against her shoulder. Her eyes dragged up to study his face. The spell she cast earlier set a soft glow onto both of them. Releasing his hand, she slipped both of hers around his neck, cold fingers locking together. Kid followed suit, his hands wrapping securely around her waist. He pulled her closer, his cheek grazing the side of her head.

They moved in an awkward, clunky way. Her boots scuffed against the hard ground, dragging dirt, leaves and twigs with her. Kid on the other hand was more elegant and at ease, gently pulling her along. Embarrassed, she dropped her gaze to rest on his chest. It didn't help her that there was no music playing. In one swift movement, he stepped away, grasping one of her hands and twirling her. She stumbled around, snapping back up against him as they resumed where their hands laid before. At their movements, the lights bounced in succession to them, trailing along to their dance.

A chuckle left Kid as they shambled along, occasionally doing twists and twirls. Crona eventually gained some footing and managed to follow his movements with some grace. The longer they continued, the softer the light dimmed around them, Crona's magic waning.

Kid leaned away to stare at her, his eyes flicking around her face. She felt her mouth go into a thin line as she stared back. Sighing, he leaned forward once more. She sucked in a quick breath, her heart jumping inside of her chest as his warm forehead pressed into hers. Both their bodies came to a stop.

"Crona…" As he whispered, mint blew onto her face. "Thank you for the birthday gift." With his eyes half lidded, he beamed at her affectionately.

"It's only everyday magic." She whispered, not able to take the compliment fully.

"Yeah, but you were already exhausted from your training." He replied, angling away to get a better look at her. " I know it takes a lot out of you."

"I knew you would enjoy it, so I had to try." She felt her eyes drift close, her voice lowering.

"I love it." His forehead settled against hers once more as he tugged her flush against him. "I love you." His voice was barely audible, his nose brushing against her cheek.

"I love you too." She replied, pulling herself as close as possible as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They clung to each other in the dimming light as her magic slowly drained. It was only a few moments more until the lights faded away completely.

* * *

**49\. Umbrella - Kid**

* * *

Rain.

On the rare occasion the sky decided to open up and have water pour from the heavens, was usually a pleasant one. At least for people who thought to pack the proper tools. Kid, being the over thinker he was, was sure to grab an umbrella on his way out of his house. Now, after dismissing Liz and Patty, stating he had to stay a bit late assisting his father, stood before the downpour.

The sky grayed with darkness, barely any light from the sun hiding behind. It didn't help that the sun was probably setting around this time. Popping open the contraption, he lifted it over his head. The damp, muggy air clung to his skin as he debated if he should set out yet. Doing a once over of himself, movement to his far left caught his attention. Raising his eyes, the slim figure of a familiar witch stood under the roof of the entrance of the school.

His mouth parted as he observed her. The humid air puffed up her pink hair, sticking it up in random places. Which would have irked him on any normal occasion, but it caused her to appear as if she just woke up. A fluttering feeling washed over him at that thought and he glanced away almost in shame. Not a moment after, a small whine left her lips, which caused Kid to glance back up at her.

She had moved, sticking her hand out to catch the raindrops that fell before her. The liquid coalesced in her palm before overflowing through her slender fingers. She pulled her hand back, a sigh leaving her lips. Kid noted she seemed distressed by the sudden downpour. Before he could stop himself, he maneuvered toward her.

"Kid?" She raised her pink head, catching sight of him before he made it to her side.

"Crona, were you going somewhere?" He asked once he approached. He acted indifferent at the way her plump lips parted at his question.

"Uh… I was. But…" She trailed off, averting her eyes upward to the stream of rain. He kept his gaze focused on her face as she did so.

"You can borrow my umbrella." He blurted before he even thought about it. Surprised, she jerked her wide eyes to his.

"What? But I couldn't… shouldn't intrude!" She squeaked, pressing her hands together. She pinched one of her fingers, staring at him.

"It really is no problem." He stepped closer to her. "Here." In defiance to her no, he held out the umbrella toward her, tipping it in her direction.

She simply stared at him with wide, doe like eyes. Her cheeks were colored pink as she hesitated to grab the handle. A whirlwind of emotion swirled through him as he stood there, offering the protection from the rain to her. He kept his face as neutral as he could as her cold fingers grazed his warmer ones. For a second, as he released the handle, his hand cupped hers before pulling back and hanging limp at his side. His hand curled into a fist. Crona awkwardly stood there, clutching the umbrella in both her hands as she stared down at him.

[ ](https://princesspandi.tumblr.com/post/630369164958302208/it-really-is-no-problem-he-stepped-closer-to)

"Thank you…" She murmured, bowing slightly. He gave her a small nod as she stepped into the rain, umbrella raised above her. It covered the top part of her body.

As she walked away, he mentally cursed himself as to why he wouldn't have just offered to walk her to her destination. He pressed a hand against his face, eyes closing in frustration at his foolhardiness. He was so eager to solve her problem, that he didn't see a better solution right in front of him. Well, maybe his father would have a spare umbrella.

Before he could decide on a plan of action, the soft voice of Crona drifted over to him. He peeled his eyes open, blinking at her through the rain. She had turned around and was walking back, a worried expression on her face.

"Let's walk together…" She whispered, the rhythmic sound of raindrops puttering against the nylon material of the umbrella almost muting her. He couldn't believe it. His eyes widened as she raised her gaze to his, fidgeting with the handle. "You can drop me off at Maka's place. I'm sure she will have a spare umbrella for my trip back." She explained, hastily sputtering out the last sentence.

"Okay… sounds like a plan." He smiled warmly at her, suddenly glad for her indecisive nature. The corners of her mouth raised up in a small smile.

He stepped forward, his arm brushing against Crona's as they pressed together to stay dry. She naturally held the umbrella as she was the taller one of the two. They proceeded down the steps of the school and eventually found their way to the street. Their journey was mostly kept in silence as they walked. Faint sounds of city life peeked out from behind the rhythm of the rain as it beat into the ground around them.

A calm spread over him as he enjoyed the silent company of Crona. He peered at her from behind his eyelashes, trying to appear inconspicuous as he did. Most of the time she kept her eyes forward, staring off in the distance. Her cheeks were dusted with a thin layer of pink. His heart pounded in his chest with each brush of the arm against each other. He idly wondered if she was feeling the same as he was.

Too quickly for his liking, they arrived down the street where Maka and Soul lived. Maybe he imagined it, but Crona's pace slowed as they approached the door to their sandy haired friend's home. They both came to a complete stop only a few paces away from the entrance. The rain had slowed down to a drizzle by the time they arrived.

Crona twisted to stare down at him, a smile on her face. She shifted until she was facing him, holding out the handle of the umbrella toward him. "Here..." She whispered, her voice barely audible between them. Shakily, he reached up and gently grasped the end of the handle. The tips of his fingers ghosted over hers as she released it.

"Thank you, Kid." Her voice was still soft as she spoke, gazing at him with gratitude.

"Anytime, Crona." He whispered back, fearing that speaking and louder would break this spell that was cast over them on the way here.

She took a few steps back, ducking under the brim of the umbrella. She walked toward the door, giving it a firm knock. A few seconds passed and Maka's head poked out with a friendly smile. Kid gave a nod of acknowledgement as Maka waved toward him. The sandy haired female disappeared back inside. Crona's slender form paused at the door, tilting her head to gaze back at him.

He raised his head up, taking in the beauty that she was. A warm glow back lighted her form as she smiled tenderly at him. His heart leapt into his throat at the softness that she was exhibiting. If she wanted to murder him on the spot, she was well on her way. Face flushed, he smiled back as warmly as he could. Her eyes squinted for a moment before she raised her hand and gave a small wave. Then her body disappeared into the safety of Maka's home, the door locking behind her.

He exhaled, shoulders immediately slumping now that he was out of the eye of Crona. He staggered backward, pressing his free hand into his hair. Although it was warmer earlier, the night was bringing a cool breeze through the drizzling rain. It shot through his under dressed attire for this type of weather, but he ignored it. The fire of attraction was stronger inside as he strolled back down the street.

His hand fell toward his chest, where he covered where his heart would be. He flattened his hand over it, willing it to slow. He never understood the feelings that arose within him so fiercely when he was in the presence of his pink haired friend.

His hand tightened around the grip of the umbrella.

* * *

**50\. Party - Crona**

* * *

Plastic shifted between her fingers as she peeled it away from the plastic cups it was concealing. Moments later, she tossed the plastic wrapping into the nearby trash can. The cups were joined shortly by matching papers plates and napkins. Taking her time, she arranged them to where both sides of the clothed table had equal amounts of each item. Her hands moved as if this was an act she practiced in her sleep.

She took one step back to get the full view of the table, blue eyes scanning over each stack of items. Without a sound, she pushed the right side of plates a little further to the left with a single finger. As she examined the table, she rested her thin hands against her swollen stomach, lost in thought.

Her body jerked upward at a loud noise emitting from somewhere behind her. It was followed shortly by a whine from a familiar voice. Turning to face where she believed it came from, she pressed a hand against her mouth. Even as she covered her lips, her laugh was hard to cover at the sight before her.

The nearby stepping stool was toppled over and partially covered by a long banner. The large canvas of paper shifted to reveal the dark head of her beloved. Golden hues gazed up at her from behind dark eyelashes, a hand tossing back the banner in disgust.

"Are you okay?" She asked, amusement clear in each syllable that left her lips. Her body leaned forward, but stopped at the realization she couldn't. Instead, she held out one of her hands, offering a semblance of help toward the male.

"I'm fine…" He grumbled, clearly not so mood wise.

He examined her hand, glancing up at her in question. His eyes landed on her stomach and closed them in thought. He ignored her hand, pulling himself to a stand on his own. Not taking it to heart, she stepped up to him, pressing her thin fingers against his shirt. Her hand moved on its own, dusting off invisible dirt that may have lingered there after his fall. He assisted her, swiping at his arms and pants legs after close examination.

"I did say I could help." She replied, her fingers lingering at his shoulder.

"You can't!" He exclaimed, snapping his head in her direction. "You are in no state to." He further explained, gently pressing his hand against her stomach.

"I'm pregnant...not helpless." She replied, tightening her hand against his shoulder. His brows pinched together and his lips pulled down into a frown as he helplessly stared at her. "How did you fall?" She sighed, faltering at the sight of him.

"I was trying to lean back to see if it was even…" He trailed off, averting his eyes from hers as embarrassment flared up on his cheeks. Ever the perfectionist.

"The least I can do then is to stand back here." She took a step backwards as she spoke. "And inform you if it is straight." She finished, bringing her hands back against her stomach as if to display she was in no danger.

Crona offered him a small smile as he observed her. Reluctantly, he agreed with a sigh, setting the step stool back to an upright position. This was a small victory against the overbearing male. She bounced on her feet a little, swaying back and forth in a small dance of triumph. As she enjoyed herself, Kid positioned himself back onto the steps, holding up the banner as far as he could. She dragged her blue eyes from one side of the banner to the other where Kid hovered with a nail and hammer.

"A little higher." As she spoke, Kid followed her orders, shifting the paper upwards.

Squinting, she made an attempt to determine if it was straight enough for the likes of him or not. Idly, she rubbed the top of her stomach. Kid's dark head moved, glancing over his shoulder down at her. Giving a warm smile, she raised her hand, pinching together her pointer and thumb to indicate it looks good. Satisfied with her approval, he hammered the banner in place, making sure to keep the noise to a minimum.

"Let's see how well your eyes are." Kid teased, moving back down the stool and to her side. As he approached, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. She followed his movements, leaning her body against his thin frame. Crona felt herself grimace, the banner itself could have been worded better than 'Death's Baby Shower'. After a moment of observation, he gave a sound of approval, pressing his lips against the side of Crona's head.

"I told you I could help." A coy smile slipped onto her face as she gave him a side eyed glance.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you, love." He murmured into her hair, wrapping his other arm around her now as he enveloped her into a hug. She graciously accepted the affection, snaking her arms around his waist.

"I forgive you." She replied, burying her face into his shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent of his cologne.

They stayed huddled together, enjoying each other's warmth for as long as they could. Kid, although he was holding her tight, kept as much pressure as possible off of her stomach. It brought a pleasant feeling to swarm within her at the fact he took precautions when it came to her pregnancy. She focused on a nearby table behind him, burying her nose against his shoulder.

"I'm nervous." Her voice sounded so small compared to the silence of the mostly empty room.

"Of the party?" He asked, rubbing circles against her back.

"No…" She whispered, pressing her forehead into his shoulder now, hiding away from the world now.

"I'll be there with you." It didn't seem possible, but he drew her even closer to his body, cradling her body firmly. She bit her lip in worry about what the future would take them.

After a moment, he pulled away, bringing his hands to cup the sides of her face. He tenderly held her there, keeping her gaze toward him. His eyes held a softness she always adored about him. He was always kind and gentle with her, despite what fears she expressed.

"We shouldn't linger any longer, we have guests arriving soon." He spoke, a soothing tone weaving itself into his words. She closed her eyes momentarily, enjoying the few moments they would have like this. At least until all their friends and family dispersed. She decided she would have fun, if not for her, then for Kid. And the baby. Her hands dropped from his sides and back onto her stomach, feeling comforted by the fact that they were there; whoever their child would be.

Her eyes peeled open as she felt another pair of hands join hers. Kid had released her face and was now cradling her stomach, rubbing his thumbs against it. As she lowered her hands to his, she gave them a tiny squeeze of reassurance; in case he needed it as she did.

At the sound of the doorbell, they both jumped in surprise. It took only a moment as they recovered and both adorn a welcoming smile.


	11. 51 - 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a small break from writing, but I am back! 
> 
> 'Troubling Thoughts' is a continuation from 'Heart Song'.  
> 'Health and Healing' is an old piece when I was a teenager. I did revamp it a little and fixed the mistakes I noticed.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**51\. Troubling Thoughts - Kid**

* * *

A small gasp escaped him as his breath caught in his throat. He stared at the pinkette next to him, eyes wide and mouth agape. He was stunned out of his casual demeanor, completely entranced by the act she was performing. Warmth filled his cheeks with color as he continued to watch, unable to do much else.

Unknowingly to her, she continued to laugh. It echoed in and out of his ears, like a serene melody. He had never seen her so relaxed and open before, at least not with him. He couldn't even remember what words he produced that caused such a reaction. He shifted his gaze over her face, examining the way tiny tears were forming at the corners of her closed eyes. She pressed a hand against her mouth, an attempt to cover her unusual actions.

It took him mere moments before he attempted to compose himself, snapping his mouth shut. His teeth banged together, but he ignored the dull pain it caused him. She rubbed one of her eyes, finally calming down from her high of joy. Tilting her head, she smiled at him, her own cheeks filled with warmth.

"I'm sorry." She choked, clearing her throat as she tried to settle down her own emotions.

Stupidly, he simply stared at her, not fully understanding the words that left her. Entranced by her bright, blue eyes, he recalled the time he first saw her laugh - the moment that started his obsessive crush toward the young witch. It wasn't toward him and he wasn't even spending time with her. Crona and Maka were in the library, studying for a final that was drawing near, and Kid happened to walk by. He was caught off guard by the giggle that the pinkette produced that he stared until she was finished. He quickly pulled himself together and rounded a nearby corner, peaking around it. He couldn't understand at the time why he was afraid to be caught. Now he knew, the melody called to his heart.

"Kid?" Shyly, her voice broke him out of his thoughts. Concern was written on her face as she stared at him. He licked his lips, gulping down whatever words he actually wanted to say as he remained quiet.

"Are you okay?" Although her question was enough to startle him into talking, she quickly silenced him once more when she placed her cool hand against his forehead. "Can death even get sick?" She mumbled the last part, eyebrows scrunched together.

"I'm … fine." He forced out, finding it hard to swallow with her so close.

"Okay." Was her simple response as she removed her hand from his face. His heart dropped as she did, finding he missed her touch.

He watched her avert her gaze downward to her lap, her fingers twirling around one another. He forced himself to glance away, staring off into the distance. The park they resided in was quiet, not many people were around. One of the reasons he chose to come here with her. It seemed she opened up more when it was a one on one basis. He was jealous that day in the library and craved to have Crona's attention for himself. But he felt he was botching it bad. Here she was, fully able to speak while he was being unusually weird and silent. Troubling thoughts entered his mind, clouding his judgment with the alone time he acquired with her. Maybe he should go?

"Kid…?" He snapped his gaze back toward her as she spoke up. Worry was plastered on her face as she stared at him.

"Yes?" He managed, his hands clenched in his lap. He had to make an effort.

"Did I do something wrong?" He could see the self-blame surround her as she asked, eyes flitting around the area.

"What?!" His own eyes widened at the question. "Of course not!" Horrified that she came to such a conclusion by his actions, he tried to backtrack.

"You seem uncomfortable around me." It pained him to hear the anxiety at the back of her throat. She seemed to be forcing the words out as she spoke.

"I… it's not what you think." He pleaded to her, his eyebrows pinching together.

"Then what?" She tilted her head, curious as to what his answer would be. And what would that be? He froze like a deer in headlights, unable to proceed with his train of thought. She stared expectedly at him, awaiting an answer that wasn't easy to give.

"I am nervous." He started awkwardly, keeping her stare.

"What? Why?" Her body leaned toward him as she questioned.

"You…" He whispered, a swirl of emotions flowing through him. He felt his stomach rise up in knots as he stared deeply into her blue eyes. He couldn't take the pressure of her gaze. His eyes fitted around her face, going from her soft, cotton candy hair, to her plump, rosy lips. He quickly decided that was not the place to look at as he brought his eyes back up to hers.

"Me?" She copied his whisper, keeping her gaze steady with his, even as he glanced elsewhere.

"You're hair!" He blurted. "It's a complete mess." He rambled on, bringing his hands up to brush some of it behind her ear. He busied himself for a few seconds, correcting absolutely nothing. Her hair was already perfectly laid out, he just needed an excuse.

"Oh." Was her reply, a hint of disappointment in her voice. He noticed it right away, wondering what she was expecting instead. He carefully removed his hand from her hair and rubbed his neck with it, glancing in the complete other direction. How did he become such a mess? He clenched his other fist against the bench they were on.

His eyebrows raised in surprise when he felt a cool hand enclose around the clenched fist. Not believing this at first, he turned his head slowly in her direction. The hand at his neck fell limp to his side as he clarified it was her hand over his own. He raised his eyes to her face only to see she was looking in the opposite direction, cheeks pink. He knew his face was in the same state without having to look.

"Crona?" He murmured, feeling a surge of confidence radiate through him. His stomach did flips as he awaited for her to face him.

"Yes?" She answered, voice soft. Leisurely, she faced him, her expression hopeful.

Without warning, he wrapped his free hand around her shoulders, pulling her close. He pressed his chin against her shoulder. A small gasp left her in surprise. He closed his eyes tightly, squeezing her. "You're the song in my heart, Crona." He confessed, his heart pounding in his ears. His breath quickened as he hugged her, awaiting for her response.

"Heart song?" Unexpected, she questioned his words. Flustered, he pulled away from her, keeping a hand on her shoulder as he stared at her.

"What?" He felt the embarrassment rising up as he realized he said something off the wall strange.

"What does song in your heart mean?" She appeared genuine as she asked, head tilting slightly.

"It means…" His brows pinched together as he thought of an appropriate correlation to the term. He knew immediately he couldn't say 'I love you', that was too soon, too fast and he was unsure if it would reach that level. "It means I care about you." He explained, gently squeezing her shoulder for extra emphasis. "A lot." He added on as an afterthought, hoping he conveyed his feelings correctly.

"Oh." Her eyes were downcast as she processed this information. Gulping down what anxiety he could, he searched her face. "I care about you too." As she raised her eyes, he felt his breath get caught in his throat at her words.

"Really?" He sputtered in disbelief, his hand dropping from her shoulder and back at his side.

"Yeah." She softly replied, a tiny smile gracing her lips. He felt himself mimicking her as she did so.

He exhaled shakily, not believing this was real yet. As calming as he could, he slid his hand out from under hers and laced their fingers together instead. Exhaling, he brought his gaze to the view of the park. He felt her shuffled around to copy him.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her soft head press into his shoulder as she leaned into him. He quickly calmed down, shifting to get into a better position for their conjoined hands. Once he felt comfortable, hopefully she did too, he followed her lead and leaned his head against hers. He was a bundle of nerves, but this was the best result that could have occurred.

* * *

**52\. Stirring of the Wind - Crona**

* * *

Warm wind coalesced around her thin form as she stood still. Her hands clasped together against her stomach as her blue eyes stared forward at the ever changing sunset. Pinks, purples, and blues merged together against a clear sky to create a beautiful painted picture of what a sunset should always be like. Her long dress ruffled against her ankles as she stared, a silent observer to the beauty of nature.

It was peaceful, being away from the populace. A flock of birds flew overhead, chasing the distant sun until they were out of sight. A pang of jealousy consumed her thoughts as she watched helplessly. She was stuck on the ground, wings clipped before she was given the chance. A chance to soar far away from the judgmental eyes of her community. Oh, the places she would explore. They were but fragments of memories she never really experienced firsthand.

Her fingers tightened together at the sound of approaching footsteps. Somehow she knew who it would be, just by the way they walked in stiff, even steps. She waited until they stopped their approach to turn and face whoever dared to follow her. Before her was indeed the person she predicted. He stood rigid, a few feet away from her with his hands in his pockets. His dark clothing contrasted drastically with the pale, cream colors within the open field.

"You must be mad to come here." Harsh words spat out of her, unable to hold back any grudge she may have held.

"Maybe so." The last thing she expected was a soft chuckle to leave the man before her. As if this was a laughing matter.

"I fail to see the humor in this." Her hands gripped tighter together, shaking from the force of her hold.

Silence surrounded them, encasing what solitude the two shared. Wind rustled around, shifting fabric and hair without a care. His golden brown eyes bore into her skull and for a moment she feared he could read her thoughts. After a moment he shifted his gaze behind her, possibly toward the sunset resting on the horizon. She kept her mistrusting stare on him.

"Why are you here?" Her question caused his eyes to glance back at her as he removed his hands from his pants pockets.

"I'm obligated to officially inform you of the verdict." The monotonous tone of his voice notified her that it was the authorized words of the head council. He paused, waiting for her to respond, but she didn't. She knew what the response would be to her.

"Crona, you are hereby under house arrest, where you may not be without escort if you need to leave because of daily chores. " The way he spoke showed he cared little for the official declaration of the town council. She straightened her back, standing at her full height now as she observed him. He showed no sign of apprehending her.

"Why did they send just you?" She asked, tilting her chin upward, peering at him from down her nose.

"I convinced them I could return with you without major injuries." His words caused something to stir within her.

How dare he assume that. She sucked in a deep breath through her nose, pressing her closed first into her abdomen. The air around them siphoned toward her body, flinging upward in an angry arc. She didn't blink as her short, pink hair swirled around her face. Him, on the other hand, stumbled forward a few paces, surprised by the sudden gust of wind against his back. Thunderous, grey clouds appeared out of thin air above them, crowding together to blanket the sky in darkness. It shielded the once beautiful painted sky.

"Crona," She heard him whisper over the stirring of the wind as he stepped toward her. Her eyes narrowed as he moved, holding her breath as chaotic air blew around.

She didn't move when he appeared directly in front of her, afraid to lose the small power she was concocting around them. Everything crumbled at the gentle touch of his hand against one of her elbows. She exhaled heavily, shoulders slumping downward. The cloud dispersed immediately, evaporating into nothing. The wind blew by them, barely rustling their hair and clothes.

He gazed at her, understanding kindness in his eyes. She frowned, eyes searching his face for some hope. This cannot be the life she is to live. They cannot hold her hostage here. Like a crack in glass, she felt her strong exterior break. A small gasp left her as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

"I just want a nice, easy life. I can't help that I have these powers." Releasing her hands, she grabbed onto his forearms, pressing her head against his chest. He held her up by her elbows, anchoring her there.

"Let's leave." His words were barely audible as he murmured into the crown of her head.

"W-what?" Shock pulsed through her veins as she snapped her head up to see if he was serious.

"Let's leave, tonight." He repeated, further clarifying that he surely lost his mind.

"B-but… I - I can't leave without Rags." Images of her familiar entered her mind. She was fearful what effects would occur if she wandered too far from him. Would her magic cease to exist or would it be uncontrollable. She reasoned she didn't want to find out, either way. She also didn't want to leave him in the hands of the council when they found out she was missing.

"Already taken care of." He reassured her, a small smile slipping onto his face.

"What? How?" She sputtered, her grip tightening against his arms.

"I left Maka in charge of Ragnarok." With half-lidded eyes, he gazed down at her in assurance. "She will release him at the time of departure." She simply stared back, wondering how she deserved such a crazed man.

"What about you? Won't you get in trouble for my escape?" She raised herself to her full height, standing eye to eye with him.

"I'm coming with you." A small laugh escaped him as he spoke.

"W-what?" Everything he said left her more and more stunned; she couldn't keep up. "You have a life here. A job, a family if you wanted it. Don't throw it away because of someone like me..." She averted her gaze, curling in on herself in despair at her words.

It was true. She was nothing - no title, no legacy, no amount of worth left in her; her mother made sure of that. This wasn't the first time thoughts such as these had entered her mind. The monthly bonfire the town would host was a frequent reminder of her social standing versus his. And yet he would always find time away from the pleasant socialites to find her. She remembered times her hands shook so much from withholding the chance to only touch his hand. She held back much in her life to save his grace and stature. Despite that, he was willing to give it all up, for her.

"I don't care about any of that." His voice was rough as he spoke, annoyance filling into the spaces between. His fingers tightened around her elbows, digging harmlessly into her thin arms. Slowly, she lifted her head, catching a glimpse of burning determination in his stare. It caught her off guard, unsure of how to proceed from his statement.

A moment passed and his gaze began to soften, eyes flitting around her face as if he was searching for something. He removed his hands from her elbows and dragged them upward, gently cupping her face. A shaky breath left her at the bold action, eyes widening.

"I love you." Her bottom lip trembled as she registered what he said. The light that was lingering from the sunset hit his half-lidded, brown eyes just right to cause them to appear golden. She never saw him more handsome than in this moment as he confessed his love for her.

"And I, you." Her eyelids slowly closed, enjoying the warmth and comfort of his hands on her.

* * *

**53\. Future - Kid**

* * *

Fingers wrapped around a small, rounded object as it ticked rhythmically. She was seven minutes late. Snapping the watch shut, he stuffed it into his pants pocket. His golden eyes scanned the courtyard, back pressed into the outer wall of the estate. The estate itself was in disarray - dead plants snaked its way up the walls of the house, bathing it in a grim light.

It was a dull, cloudy day and he wished to return home. He felt a shudder run through him as a brisk breeze blew by. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, hoping to find some comfort from the chilly outdoors. The urge to stare at his watch was shoved down, knowing it wouldn't make time move any faster. Not that time was the problem here.

His head jerked up at a shout emitting from the front steps of the estate. He straightened himself up at the sight of the house maid - Eruka, he believed was her name - stood atop the stairs. She wasn't addressing him, no, her eyes laid elsewhere. He followed her gaze down to the last few steps where the unmistakable pink haired female stood. The very one he was waiting on.

Sucking in a quick breath, he shouldered any confidence he held within. As he sauntered his way across the deserted courtyard, Eruka clambered down the steps voicing a protest toward the other female. The pinkette's back was facing him, so she didn't see him approach. He barely heard the fierce whisper leave her, directed to Eruka, as he arrived at her side.

Eruka appeared a few moments later. Whatever cross sentence that was to spew out her pursed lips was lost as her dark eyes caught his. He could see the wheels turning as she realized the scene the two females were causing in front of him. She fumbled her hands against her apron, before bowing properly in greeting to him.

"Lord Death, welcome!" A hasty breath left her as she acknowledged his presence.

The taller female of the two froze, shoulders tensing. He never actually met the daughter of the Gorgon household before, only seeing her from afar. In the few seconds of her standing with her back to him, he took in that her hair was cut short, just below the ear. Very few women would be bold enough to wear such a short cut. He found it admirable of her.

Slowly, she faced him, her hair messily framing her slender face. His eyebrows rose as he met her stare. Her bright, blue eyes gazed up at him, a curious annoyance filling them. Her eyebrows pinched down as she drew her plump lips into a thin line. He could feel the uneasiness radiating off of her. Mustering the best smile he could, he bent to bow and offer his hand out to her.

"Crona Gorgon, it is an honor to finally meet you." As she hesitantly slipped her ungloved hand into his, he brought it to his lips, brushing them over her knuckles. She slipped her hand from him the second he removed his mouth. At his bent position, he took notice of the worn suitcase clutched in her other hand.

"May I?" Although he asked a question, his hand moved on its own toward her suitcase. Which was promptly pulled out of his reach by Crona herself, stepping around him gracefully.

He slowly blinked at her sudden move, still bent at the waist with his hand outstretched. He could hear her feet step across the hard ground. The moment Crona chose to walk away, Eruka erupted into a fit of anger. He straightened himself out, catching sight of silver hair as the maid bowed at him, a line of apologies leaving her thin lipped mouth. He barely acknowledged her onslaught of excuses, tilting his body in the direction the thin female stalked off in.

No hat. No gloves. And not taking help from her future husband. He felt his lips twitch up in a smile at the antics of his newly acquitted fiancé. He hastily trailed after the pink haired female, catching up to her as she slowed to a stop in front of his carriage.

Their future was going to be interesting together.

* * *

**54\. Health and Healing - Crona**

* * *

_**{ November 5** _

_**5:23 p.m. }** _

' _Hey Hun, be home shortly. I have a surprise for you. Love you, bye.'_

_**{ November 5** _

_**7:10 p.m. }** _

' _Mrs. Death, we have some troubling news to tell you...'_

_**{ November 8** _

_**3:04 a.m. }** _

' _Crona, where are you?!'_

…

' … _Stay right there, I'm on my way!'_

* * *

**{ Year One**

_**November 5** _

_**8:01 p.m. }** _

Thick whirls of chilled air slapped against her exposed skin, body unflinching at the wetness that was tugged along with it. Dull eyes stared blankly at the soaked rock in front of her, blinking only when her thoughts drifted to another topic. If one stared long enough, they would think she wasn't alive, only having the small intakes of breath and casual blinking to prove she was. Though, no one foolish enough would be out in the shivering rain tonight.

No one expected the small pinkette, the widow of a foolish husband.

She cringed slightly as she shifted her position, her bones popping under the pressure of movement. She ignored it, exhaling softly as she hunched over. Ice cold water raced down her slick hair, escaping further inside her jacket where it made pathways down her clothed skin, embracing what was left of her warmth. She didn't care. She never cared for anything anymore.

Not being able to resist much more, midnight colored hues shifted their gaze to the parked car not too far away. Standing outside was a young man dressed in all black and above him was his umbrella, protecting him from the rain pouring down. He was assigned to her as a bodyguard, but to her he felt more like a cage. A constant reminder of what she almost did a year ago and why she was here in the first place. She didn't feel guarded anymore than she felt happy with him around.

She scoffed and scooted over, feeling his piercing red eyes glaring into her, reminding her that she was always, and probably always will, be watched. Letting out a shaky breath, she tempted to ignore her company from afar as she began to press her pale palms in the grass beneath her. She crawled forward a bit, lavender curls hanging limply over her face, blocking her view for a mere moment.

She couldn't help but notice how ragged her breathing had become as she became closer to her destination of a hunk of rock and a giant bouquet of flowers all neatly arranged in a symmetrical order. She hadn't put those there, but she knew who did. She tried to swallow the dry lump that had formed in her mouth. If she was thinking straight she could have opened her mouth just the slightest to let the cold water to seep inside, just enough to quench her thirst. Reaching out a trembling hand, her chipped nails barely grazed the edge of the rock before she flinched back once more, sucking in a choke like gasp.

She clamped her eyes shut, hot tears streaming down her flushed face. Pain swelled up inside her like a hot iron skillet, unable to comprehend how she felt this much anguish in her frail body and still be able to stay alive.

Choking out a small sob that was quieted by the whistling wind, she clutched her thin hand to her chest, enveloping in on herself. At her movements, the _'friend'_ near the car reacted as well. In quick, silent strides he was by her side, umbrella hovering over the feeble girl. She barely caught the shine of his shoe and almost sobbed harder at it. He wasn't here for her cries; he was here to make sure she didn't harm herself – again. His warm hand gently pressed against the arch of her back, as if to soothe her dwelling beast. She flinched from his touch, curling up even more into a ball. Apparently that didn't sit well with him, for he forcibly grabbed under her arm and hoisted her up into a standing position.

She released a quiet wail, pressing only one of her hands against her face, her tangled locks draping her face like a thick piece of material, blocking her face from any further view her hand didn't conceal.

_When was the last time she cut it?_

Her uneven nails dug themselves into her palm as her bodyguard dragged her away from the once occupied space. His grip was terrifying, so unlike the one she was used to.

_When was the last time she did her nails?_

Her feet stumbled along with his long strides, attempting to keep up with him. She felt weak in her knees, even more so in her chest. She wished he left her there. There she could be alone and not worry about her responsibilities. She could waste away her days with the symmetrically placed flowers, withering away just as they did when they ran out of nourishment.

_When was the last time she ate an eight piece meal?_

A sudden shiver shot through her body as they neared the car. Her hand slipped away from her midnight colored hues. She cast a slow glance at her bodyguard, a hiccup erupting from her throat. No, she didn't want to go back. She didn't want to go back to the giant, empty house where she was on constant surveillance from the housing members. She couldn't go back. She would go insane the more she stayed there.

She _refused_.

With unnatural strength, she jerked her arm from his loosened grasp, twirling in a skilled circle around him before dashing toward the spot she had resided in moments earlier. Once she reached her destination, she flung herself on the flowers, embracing them into her chest as her body raked out sobs. She could feel the once beautiful flowers breaking under the pressure of her arms, bending and twisting in odd directions the more she clung. She didn't care anymore, but somewhere, she knew someone would.

It wasn't long before a pair of hands gripped either side of her arms and lifted her up into the air. It was easy to carry her now. She became as lifeless and thin as a twig itself. This time she didn't have a choice of escaping. She wasn't even touching the ground now. Despite that, her body thrashed about, struggling desperately against his restraints for freedom. The whole way back to the car, she fought against him, even going as far as shrieking out as he buckled her in and shut the door in her face.

* * *

**{ Year Two**

_**November 5** _

_**6:58 p.m. }** _

With ease, her pink tongue swiped against her lips, casting a warm, wet layer of protection for a mere moment from the harsh air around her. It wasn't hard to spot him from afar, at least not in this position. Lifting her eyebrows, she eyed him, wondering if he was really watching her as closely as he had before. Sighing out softly, a puff of air surrounded her face for only a split second. She carefully lowered herself onto the smooth, even grass - only appropriate for who lay underneath.

Tucking a strand of tangled hair behind her ear, she leaned forward toward the slab of rock that now cursed her life. With a ragged breath, she grazed her trembling fingers against the stone, reading each letter slowly and carefully, memorizing the words over and over. She gulped, holding back the sting of tears as best as she could. Shifting around slightly, delicate fingers wrapped around the bouquet of flowers she had brought with her. Carefully untying them from their prison, she began arranging them precisely in a symmetrical order onto the plaque.

Pleased with her work, she gave a sharp nod at it, setting aside the leftovers to her side. As casually as possible she brought her gaze upward to stare at her bodyguard. He was always there, with her. Frowning slightly, she hated how he stood there with no interest in the world around him. It set a lit a fire within her, one she was not able to douse so easily.

He had a job.

She had her duty to uphold.

Drawing in as much of the bitter air as she could, she averted her eyes back down to her constant reminder. A sharp wind blew by, disturbing the remaining leaves on the trees surrounding her along with her uneven pink curls wrapping around the shape of her face. She disregarded the stray strands of hair as quickly as she did her bodyguard, solely focusing on the important matters at hand.

She couldn't though. She knew what would happen as soon as she was done here. She had to return back to that place. That wretched place that restrained her of freewill. Her bodyguard was a constant reminder of that place. A constant reminder of what had happened, of what could have happened. She gave a quick glance at her wrist, catching sight of the bright orange bracelet decorating her healthy filled wrist.

Of course, it didn't seem like such a bad place after a while. Her sandy haired friend described her as an almost fully recovered patient.

Releasing a bitter laugh, she hunched over the floral arrangement. Without even the slightest hint, her vision blurred. She took no notice of it as she rocked back and forth. As if on cue, footsteps crunched over to her withered form. She sniffled loudly, pressing both her hands against her face, trying to force the wetness to disappear.

"Come on …" Came his rough voice from above, in which she refused to acknowledge. He waited what seemed like forever, before gripping her tightly around her filled out waist, tugging her upward into a standing position. She didn't fight this time. She knew that if she did she would be drugged and knocked out for a few hours after. Not only did that bring in the constant nightmares, but it made her lag the next day. She needed to be precise and alert.

For now, she sobbed into one of her hands as he led her back to the car, helping her ease inside away from the chill of the November air.

* * *

**{ Year Three**

_**November 5** _

_**3:20 p.m. }** _

"Mrs. Death, have a good time with your release. I hope to see you around, but hopefully not here anymore." She barely lifted my hand at the cheerful response the clerk behind the counter gave to me as she departed out the secured doors. Stepping out fully into the open air, she sucked in a deep breath of the familiar, chilled air enveloping her. It was like she was returning to a distant memory.

A compilation of the years came to mind as she stared into the distance. Slowly, as the years passed, she felt herself healing. It wasn't an easy task to accomplish, but she was on her way to becoming healthy once more.

Wrapping her arms around her petite frame, she stalked forward a few steps, almost freezing completely when her eyes landed on him. Of course he would be here. He was always there, watching. And he would be there with her for a while longer. Averting her eyes and releasing a small sigh, she approached him and the car. No words were exchanged between the two as he opened the door for her.

It was a quiet ride back to the place she had longed to go to since she found out about her release. It wasn't long before they had pulled up near the side of the road, lines and lines of rocks echoing across the scarce landscape, filling it with a gray color scheme. Waiting for the usual door opening, she tugged a hand through her now short hair. She hadn't been here since she had a long, tangle mop on her head.

As the door opened, she cautiously stepped out, keeping her arms slung tightly around her thin waist. It took her eyes some adjusting, but there were small specks falling from the sky. For a moment, she thought it was rain, which she wouldn't be surprised if it was, but instead of splattering against her face, she felt them sticking against her naturally warm flesh. Her eyebrows shot upward as more encased her toasty skin, eagerly eating away at it. Her wide, doe like eyes strained upward toward the sky, venturing for the source of the beauty of the flakes dancing around her. Of course it was obvious it was the clouds drifting lazily across the sky, blistering the air with even more chill than before.

Despite the frigid temperatures, a pleasant smile encased her usual scowling face. She took baby steps forward, dodging around the falling pathway of the snowflakes as they danced in different rhythms with the wind as their guide. She hadn't felt this free in a long while, maybe too long. Not averting from her own path, she kept a close eye on her bodyguard, hoping for once he didn't have to drag her away from her once beloved.

She still had a duty to uphold and his job was not going to get in the way of it.

Slowing her pace, she exhaled heavily, a white puff enclosing around her face before quickly disappearing into the air. Once she reached her destination, she collapsed onto her knees, her smile slowly fading from view. She reached out a steady hand and brushed away a few specks of snow that had crafted themselves onto the stone. Breathing softly now, she felt a small smile mold back onto her face. Dusting away the snow from the stone, she cleared away where she could read the lettering.

"Hey," She muttered, readjusting herself into a comfortable position, as if she was lounging at a friend's house.

She allowed a long pause to pass, as if she was waiting for the moment a voice would greet her back. She wasn't crazy, no, not anymore, but she was hopeful. Gently bringing her hand up, she brushed it through her lavender locks, pleased with how even the ends were now. He would be happy as well.

"I miss you." She mumbled softly, gaze lowering as she dropped her hands from both her head of hair and the tombstone. A thousand thoughts and memories grazed the outer side of her brain, dancing around joyously as she blankly stared down at the place he was resting at.

She didn't count how much time she spent just simply staring at his grave, but snow had quickly piled up around and on her. She appeared like a black crow amidst a sea of snow. She didn't mind though. He always loved the snow and it helped greatly with this parting. Before long, she felt a small tap on her shoulder, causing her to jerk her head up. As she did so, a flurry of whiteness bounced off of her. Her bodyguard stood hovering over her, a cell phone in one hand.

"Mrs. Death," His voice rumbled lowly, very unlike someone she once knew. She blinked her wide, doe like eyes at him, slightly tilting her head at what he called her.

"Crona," She answered after a moment.

"Excuse m –"

"Call me Crona." She quickly cut him off, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Uh, Crona, Mrs. Evans is in dire need to speak to you. "He spoke rather rudely, almost annoyed that she had corrected him.

"Give me a minute. "She murmured, averting her gaze downward in hopes he wouldn't yank her up like he usually did.

"As you wish, Crona. "He admitted defeat and strolled back toward the car, muttering her message through the phone to Maka.

Once he was out of ear shot, she turned her eyes back onto the grave before her. This would probably be the last time in a long while she would be able to visit, though that didn't count much in the past. She was only able to visit once every year because of her condition. A bitter smile slipped onto her face as she lightly stroked the stone again.

Closing her eyes, she pressed a few fingers to her lips, before passing it over to the tomb, lightly tracing his name engraved in it. She felt the sting inside her heart, pulling and tugging her to stay put – _don't leave!_ But she didn't listen; instead, she pulled herself into a standing position, giving one last wave.

.

.

.

.

_"See you later, Kid."_

* * *

**55\. Separation - Kid**

* * *

Misinformation on a mission in hunt of a kishin was a dire thing to overlook. It was supposed to be a simple; travel to the city, locate the kishin, and destroy it. The way the monster was described in the mission, stated it was of the smaller variety and wasn't very strong yet.

That was a lie.

Panting, his legs burned as he ran blindly forward through rows of blurring trees. Sweat dripped down his face as he frantically wiped his brow with his forearm. In one of his hands, Patty, in her gun form, was clutched. Liz was safely tucked into the back of his pants, having no other way to carry her. He made sure to have Patty raised upward so she could be his eyes from the back. Every now and then she would curse out the movement of the kishin chasing them, causing Kid to react and change his course.

He felt his other hand, slick with sweat, tightening against long, slender fingers, fearing it would slip out of his at any moment. Her nails dug into his skin to show she feared the same. Huffing behind him, Ragnarok in her other hand, she stayed as close as she could to him.

Not far behind them, sounds of destruction raged as an enormous monster-like creature tore through the forest. It ripped trees and bushes alike, not caring what wreckage was left in its wake. The mission statement certainly didn't tell of the kishin being able to grow to a gigantic size, which caught the two wielders off guard.

In the shock of seeing it grow in size, it managed to slice open Crona's arm by flinging a tree in her direction. For the most part, she managed to dodge, only suffering minimum damage. Kid, in his panic, stuffed Liz away, much to her protest, and snatched Crona's hand, dashing off further into the forest. His main goal was to lead it away from the neighboring town. Much to his success, it followed, but now they couldn't find a moment to strike back.

"GO LEFT!" Kid, lost in thought, barely heard the yell ripping from Patty's mouth. He was already drifting toward the right. Grimacing, he jerked left, tugging Crona along. A small gasp left the female behind him as he did so.

Unfortunately because of his late reaction, a tree with a bundle of bushes surrounding it staggered the middle of his path. Grunting with curses, he sharply turned more left. He realized his mistake far too late to change it. The world went into slow motion when the repercussions of his error came about.

Crona's hand slipped out of his, nails scraping against his skin. He ignored the pain that caused, whipping his head around to stare at their parted hands. The momentum from running didn't falter from either of them; only his body went left and hers right. Between the sweat glistening off her forehead and her pink locks whirling around her face, he saw panic in her big, blue eyes.

[ ](https://princesspandi.tumblr.com/post/632710102760210432/he-realized-his-mistake-far-too-late-to-change-it)

Desperately, he stretched his hand out - as if he could pull her back to the safety of him. Her hand reached out as well, hoping along the same lines as him. The last glimpse he caught of her was with wide eyes and mouth agape. Then their separation became permanent as the tree that altered their path replaced her image. He was close to running into it, the bushes around the tree scraping against his thigh. He pulled his arm back hastily, not wanting to lose it along the way.

Frantic, he searched the tree-line that separated them for her, hoping to catch sight of that alarmingly, pink hair. His efforts were futile. He attempted to multitask, flickering his gaze between the path before him and to his right. In his haste, he pulled Liz out, pressing her to his chest momentarily before gripping her correctly. He heard a sigh of relief escape her. The pummeling feet of the kishin behind him sounded farther away.

"Kid?" Patty's voice was barely a whisper in his pounding ears.

"What?" He snapped back, the stress of this situation getting to him.

"The kishin is following Crona." A heavy feeling settled into the pit of his stomach as he flicked his gaze behind him. He staggered to a stop, chest heaving as Patty's statement was proven true. The wreckage of trees splintered off their departure, rushing right.

Shifting Liz into the hand holding Patty, he held his hand out, palm face toward the ground. A moment later in black smoke, his skateboard appeared. Gripping Liz back in his other hand, he boarded the slender contraption and set off in the direction. He raised himself above the tree-line, catching instant sight of the monstrous kishin.

To his surprise, it was paused in its destruction not far off. The worst of the implications that brought up came to mind - the first being Crona's safety.


End file.
